Game Over, Loud!
by Ink-Dub
Summary: When the Loud sisters are zapped inside a freak video game cartridge of seemingly unknown origin, a rescue mission ensues forcing Lincoln along with the assistance of his genius sister Lisa (whether she likes it or not) to conquer threats and trials inside and possibly... (whether Lincoln wants to or not) out of the cartridge in this game world hopping adventure!
1. Aw Yeah! This is Happening!

October 7 2018: I changed it from chat Text to normal writing style and a small intro.

* * *

Wow! The Loud House and the fanfiction is amazing. I would love to make a fiction like this one day but I don't know if I'm confidant enough to do it!

*Namowrito event appears.*

Huh. This event looks interesting, I like the loud house and I also like videogames. Loud house.. Videogames..hmm.

Right...here goes nothing.

* * *

 ** _Presented by Insane Rabbits!_**

"Hey, you! Looking at the screen, let me ask you a question! Do you like to experience what it would be like to fight the vampire robot menace in the Victorian ERA!? Here comes the next game in the WOS series to help you answer that burning question!

Introducing Whistles of Services 12: Yellow Stars!

The evil Mr. War Drome is at it again and this time he using a time machine to send the vampire robot army to the 18th century to change history under his command! Too bad for him, you have traveled back in the 18th century as well! Use the many weapons from the past and the future to toast the army like the Lightning arc laser! Fight off a massive army in a grand castle, sneak off the defenses in the sewers and vault from block to block using rocket packs in the city! And battle it out via co-op or against each other online but try not to pound each other too hard, you need to make sure that the evil Mr. War Drome is put in his place!"

A half-robot half man appears on the screen, supposedly the titular villain appears on screen and taunts the viewers. "HAHAHAHA, even if you get new toys, there's no way you'll defeat me and my Vampire robot army!"

 **WHISTLES OF SERVICE TWELVEEEEE! YELLOW STARS!** Now with the new Multiplayer co-op mode Aliens from Planet 9!"

The trailer then finishes off with the logo.

CP Games! [whispers] We Overcome all challenges!

The video ends from the laptop screen as a white-haired kid gasps in amazement after watching the video.

The white-haired kid looks at the screen in amazement. "I GOTTA HAVE THISSSSSSSSSSS!" His name is Lincoln Loud.

He then clicks on Yipe logo on his laptop as he calls his four friends. They all appear from the laptop screen.

"Guys, did you hear about that new Whistles of Service 12: Yellow Stars?" Lincoln told his friends.

Darn Tootin!" A country boy with an orange bowl cut named Liam said.

"Just finished watching it!" A boy with curly orange hair and red dots on his face named Rusty responds.

"Wait, A trailer just came out?" An African-American kid with glasses named Clyde questioned.

"They have aliens!" A short red-haired kid with glasses who's home is said to be between a trailer park and a circus named Zach shouted.

"I heard they brought back Blow-up Burg for the multiplayer!" Rusty said

"Finally! I've sent about 7000 petitions, just to get that map back." Clyde said.

Beeping ensues from the laptop.

"Hang on! I've got an incoming call." The white-haired kid clicks on the call icon. Then another video pops revealing...

"Heh, heh, what up lame-o's!" A Mexican-American girl wearing a purple hoodie responds. She's..

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln spoke out in glee but corrected his expression. "I mean Ronnie Anne?!"

"Oh no!" Clyde Blurted.

"Why are you here?" Rusty Said.

As they all vocally mulling from her appearance (sand the bully and the White haired kid)a message appears from the the white-haired kid's laptop unbeknownst to his four friends.

The message reads...

R.A.: What are you Lame-o's talking about?"

The white-haired kid then types back.

Lincoln: We're talking about the latest game Whistles of Service: 12 Yellow Stars.

R.A.: Did the CP logo [Computer Paintings] on that game appear at the end?

Lincoln: Yeah, why?

R.A.: Augh. NO. NO. NO.

Lincoln: What's wrong?

R.A. : Tell em about Whistles of Service 11!

Lincoln: Ok...?

He then got of text chat and then spoke to his friends. "Guys, how was Whistles of Service 11?"

…

…

Clyde spoke out. "My dads wouldn't let me play it."

Rusty then spoke. "Ehhhh, it was okay."

"Didn't play it either but I heard it was plum horrible!" Liam Said.

Zach responded. "Wasn't too bad?"

Then there was vocal mulling about WOS 11 from the four friends as White-Haired kid and Ronnie Anne continue silent typing.

Lincoln: What is this about?

R.A.: I've been paying attention to CP for about a while now and they've been releasing games that I even heard that one of CP's games was half-finished where the final 6 levels wasn't there! If history serves CP will be at it again choking Insane Rabbits on a leash.

The White-haired kid checks the AGW [Awesome. Game. World] website and sees that the preview around the game have been favorable so far.

Lincoln: Hmm, so for the guys at A.G.W have been liking the previews.

R.A.: You may never know, I'm just telling you and your friends to be a bit cautious.

"Ugh, Ronnie Anne why don't you go away already." Rusty complained.

"Don't you have enough of bullying Lincoln?" Liam Said.

Lincoln: Heh, I guess they want you out.

R.A.: Figured. Welp, I'm out, Smell ya Later Lame-o.

 _Apparently, the school bully has given the kids a warning about WOS 12 from the CP games concerning CP's history. Let's hope this isn't a sign of things to come._

* * *

 **No thanks from Omega Ultra saying something about a challenge thingy, NaMoWriMo where you have to complete a 50k word novel within the month, I've been forced to finally write for the Loud House after lurking around.**

 **So how do you find this intro and or premise? Please review and comment! Your voices are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

c **abgrant: I assume that was a question.**

 **Considering where he was in an online game and shouted his own name in a war cry fashion while running into a monster infested location with a small chance of survival than yes, this qualifies as a nerd. But seriously, I didn't have much to work with Rusty so I sorta improvised.**

 **Well let's get this chapter going!**

* * *

The noises ring out inside Vanzilla (the family van) as they take a drive through Royal Woods, Michigan. Lisa writing answers on a neglected Sudoku book with such a speed that the constant scribbling and page turning can cause an annoyance, Lynn saying self-motivational speeches to herself on occasion as she prepares for her all-important baseball...practice, and Lori is gabbing on the phone, talking to her boyfriend, Bobby, as she drives the kids to their respective destinations. It's your usual drive as no major events (depends if you ask the Loud kids) are taking place as of this morning. All except for an all-important video game release which excites a certain white-haired boy as he hops up and down on his seat.

"Today's the day! Today the day! Today's the day that Whistle of Services 12: Yellow Stars releases to the public!" Says Lincoln as he talks to the audience. "And yes, I am excited for it and why not, it's the hottest game of the season!

"Getting money for the game within one month may have been a challenge. Lynn's ball inflating and being a throw dummy for a day may have tired me out but it earned me $10. Luan's funny business which netted me $40 minus the repairs for the Piñata incident which cost me $25. Lily diaper changes which were $5 per day x 2 days. Lola's pageant trophy polishing which were $1.01 for each trophy polished which was 9. Taking care of Hops for the day which was 90 cents. Lucy helping with a poem recital event which was 6 bucks. And being Leni's human mannequin for a dress which got me 9 bucks." (It was supposed to be a ten but Leni counted to zero.)

"But it was all worth it as I got a grand total of about...um..." Lincoln counts his money "$59.99!"

"You forgot tax."

"Huh?" Lincoln said as Lisa continued. "Concerning the state tax times the money you have on hand, that equates to about sixty-four dollars and eighteen cents. You need four dollars and nineteen cents to acquire your purchase." Lisa did the tax equation all without straying from her Sudoku book.

"*cough!*Nerd.*cough!*" Lynn said between coughs.

"Woah, good point! Lori can I borrow-"

Lori raises her finger to pause Lincoln's question.

Normally Lincoln would ask again since getting the game without being a few dollars short is of VITAL importance, but since this is Lori and she currently on her talk with her boyfriend Bobby (plus she still driving), it's would be best not to interrupt her again until she gets off her phone. So to not invoke her wrath, it would be best to be patient.

An minute passes...Lincoln just needs to be patient.

...

Another minute passes.

...

And yet a couple of minutes pass-

'Come on Lori! Why won't you stop talking to Bobby already?' Thought Lincoln. His anticipation of getting the game is getting to him and having Lori making kissing noises and gushing about her "Boo-Boo-Bear" through each passing minute in her phone isn't helping. Everyone in Royal Woods Elementary will probably be talking about how awesome the game is between lunch breaks and hallway transitions to class. The last thing Lincoln wants is to be that one kid that doesn't know what they're talking about and run into spoilers on the game's story and events.

Just as soon as that thought passed, she stops at a red light with many cars passing through the other side. Lincoln taps Lori's shoulder hoping she can cooperate this time.

"Hang on, Boo-boo-bear. What is it, twerp?"

"Can I borrow $4.19?"

"You need more money?"

Lincoln nods.

"Lincoln, you got $59.99 for that Whistle game, is the game even any good?"

"It's just tax and of course, the previews says so!"

"If you say so, Lincoln." Lori says as she reaches for the purse...

...wait a minute. Something is off.

"Wait, previews?"

"Yeah."

Yep, something is definitely off.

"Um, Lincoln, doesn't that strike a bad sign to you that there's no reviews today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, there will be reviews 3 to 5 days before something releases. Although when movie reviews come out the day before a movie officially releases, 9 times out of ten that the movie will literally be terrible, and since your game is out and there's no reviews..."

"That the game will be bad?"

"That's literally what I'm saying."

Lincoln pauses as it is quite weird that were no reviews the day before release. But then remembers which studio they're dealing with here!

"Nonsense, Insane Rabbits is the best game studio there is! 'Besides that one game but they're the best in the business.' "

"Not every studio is invincible, Lincoln. Just look at The Face Movie from Wide-World Studios, I'm sure everyone loves that studio, right? The reviews from that movie got embargoed until day before the movie came out and know what happened? Literally EVERYONE hated it."

"Come on, Lori you can't just base movie reviews on video games."

Before Lori counters, the light then goes green. 'He'll figure it out sooner or later, may as well give him a dose of reality on how reviews embargoes work.' Seeing as this conversation could approach a stalemate, Lori gives Lincoln the money. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Lori says as she goes back to her phone, continuing her chat with Bobby resuming her gushy noises as nothing happened.

"Hmph, Stupid Lori, thinking she's always right about everything just because I'm older than you." Lincoln talks to the audience as he recounts his money. "Well guess what, I'll get the last laugh! Insane Rabbits hasn't failed me yet!"

...

"That last game doesn't count!"

* * *

As Vanzilla arrives at Clyde's House after Lincoln picks up the game at Player's Lane, Lincoln exits from the van holding the newly acquired game behind his back. "Hey guys, guess who got two thumbs and Whistles of Service 12: Yellow Stars?"

"You didn't!" Rusty Spokes exclaims.

"Who?" Clyde says.

"This guy!" Lincoln exclaims raising his game copy in the air as the kids exclaim excitement on the game case, Liam in particular wordlessly stares at the thing as if were a rare UFO sighting.

"And Lincoln, I wan't you to be standing outside by 3 o' clock." Lori says.

"3 o clock?"

"Sorry twerp, I don't want you to be in there forever, plus I need to drive the kids home, then boo-boo-bear." Lori said that last part swoonfuly.

"Ok, Lori."

"L...L...L...Lori?!" Clyde says before making robot noises and falls unconscious to the ground with his nose bleeding. (Don't worry, this is normal.)

"Alright, You guys go have fun." Lori says before driving off.

"I call next! I call next!" Zach exclaims hoping the Clyde fainting clause will get him dibs on the game.

All five guys then run in to Clyde's house with Lincoln dragging the unconscious Clyde by the shoulders to begin their WOS12:YS Adventure.

* * *

Restlessness radiates within the group as they put the WOS:12 disc in the system.

"All right what mode should we play first?" Says Lincoln.

Everyone (sans Lincoln) says. "Team Hunters!"

WHISTLES OF SERVICE 12: YELLOW STARS! PRESS START.

They select Team Hunters to their favorite map Blow up Burg (Fun fact: this map's main feature is to have the whole town explode after the match ends) the screen goes black and a message appears. [Error 12. WOS has stopped working! Please try again.] "Dang it, it crashed." Lincoln says.

"Try it again!" Zach said.

"Ok."

As they select Team Hunter as they their game froze! "Dang it again?" Lincoln exclaimed.

...11 attempts, 3 spit shines on the game disc, and a 20 minute break later...

"Come on game, don't fail us now!"

Everyone crosses fingers as they put the disc in the system and select the multiplayer lobby again.

They didn't bother picking a map this time, they chose the roulette wheel to select the map for them in hopes that the game won't crash, after the loading screen, they all enter to the game map without any hitches!

"YES!" Everyone cheers.

The map that was chosen was Red Summit, not their favorite map but they can take whatever they can get so it won't crash again.

The match that they were in was less than ideal as the enemy team got stronger gear and experience on account of some people getting the game on a midnight launch to get the leg up in the competition but one user in particular that was getting on their nerves was by a user named $GoldenSkullz26$.

"Grr, where is this $GoldenSkullz26$?" Says Rusty as he desperately searches around the map.

"He's probably camping somewhere." Lincoln says trying to shoot some guys.

"If only if he would show himself so I can have him taste my sleepy sheep shooter." Clyde says. "Face your fears like a man, coward!"

Their question finally gets answered just as soon as Lincoln goes down, the game's kill-cam replay kicked in showing $GoldenSkullz26$ in full glory slow-mo. The enemy player's armor being of special attention.

"Woah! He got the gold armor?!" Zach wonders in astonishment as the screen shows the player wearing golden space-suited armor.

As the boys were lost in thought in the spectacle of the enemy player's armor, Zach gets shot down by the user that was just described. While Zach's waits to respawn. The gold-plated player goes to Zach's dead avatar and proceeded to kick dirt behind him while circling around, taunting Zach.

"Oh, you did not do the chicken scratch at me!" Zach said agitated at this display. As the will to take vengeance from each of em mounts, they tried their best to steel themselves as online boasting can become the norm in competitive online play, especially in shooters, so they decide to continue go against the other enemy players as the boastful player's gear are beyond their skill, unfortunately one player decided to have his own say on the matter.

"Oh, you're mine!" Rusty proceeds to close in on $GoldenSkullz26$ right behind him.

"Rusty, don't do it. He'll clobber you!" Lincoln tries to reason with Rusty seeing this impractical effort to save his pride.

But the red-dotted nerd refuses to change his tactics. "Oh no. I'm not letting this gold-plated doofus show off in my turf!"

"It's no use Lincoln. "Clyde said. "When Rusty Spokes sets his sights on something, he goes at it, maybe unless its climbing the rope to ring the bell at gym class. Ahhhh!"

Clyde runs as soon as the gold armored avatar shoots at his feet trying to aim at him with Clyde trying to shoot at him but he too panicked right now, with Rusty not far behind $GoldenSkullz26$ trying to shoot at the gold armored one but is failing as the armored dude was so nimble...that, or that Rusty isn't a good shot. It was only a matter of time until they both become the next stats on the gold-armored one's kill count.

Till then a light-bulb goes off on Lincoln's head!

"Clyde! Lure this guy in a corner and hide in the bushes."

Rusty notices this. "Lincoln, what are you doing? Clyde will be a sitting duck!"

"Don't worry, I got a plan to take him on."

"But Lincoln!"

"It's no use Rusty." Interjects Clyde as he pats Lincoln's Shoulder. "When my boy Lincoln Loud has a plan, he will stop at nothing to achieve it, that is unless maybe it's-Ahhhh!"

$GoldenSkullz26$ continues to shoot at Clyde as he runs towards the bushes.

"Rusty and Zach, Follow the gold armored dude, and everyone don't shoot him until I say go!" Lincoln says.

Rusty notices. "Oh, I see where you're going with this."

As Clyde closes in towards the bushes with $GoldenSkullz26$ trying to shoot him, Rusty, Zach and Lincoln follow behind just so they can ambush him until Zach gets stuck in place but with the player avatar still doing the running animation. "Guys, I think I'm stuck." Zach noticing as he tries to jump out.

"I ain't seen a guy sunk under the ground since one of my cousins accidentally went into my Mee-Mah's pig pen!"

"Sunk 2 feet under?" Rusty says confused from Liam's analogy, Rusty looked at Zach's screen to see what was going on and noticed that.. "Zach, you've glitched to the floor!" Apparently, Zach's avatar is stuck to a piece of flooring in the game that has failed to properly load. Clearly, that's not how grass is supposed to function.

"Okay, Minor setback." Said Lincoln. Clyde made it to the bushes and jumped in concealed. $GoldenSkullz26$ is a couple of yards before reaching the bushes to fire where Clyde is at unaware that Lincoln is on top of the cliff to the gold armored one's left side.

"Now to blind this guy." Says Lincoln as he prepares a stun grenade. "Take that!"

He throws it at the enemy player and it's a direct hit.

"Heh-heh, That guy ain't dat smart, now is he?" Liam pointed out as the opponent has stars on top on his head confirming that he blind, as he runs in small circles waving the gun and spinning around trying in vain to shake off the stun grenade's effect when every WOS player knows that stun grenades effect only last for about 12 seconds. Apparently having gaudy armor does not guarantee you intimate knowledge of the game...Or much shaking away stun grenade blindness.

"Even with that gold armor you can't take on all 4..." Lincoln pauses as he see's Zach still trying to get out of the glitchy grass. "3 of us!"

"Ready guys?" Lincoln says as he takes aim at the gold armored cretin with Clyde popping out of the bushes to aim afterwards.

Rusty's catches up to the enemy player and aim's his weapon. "Oh, I can't wait to tear you a new on-"

*Blink!* That dreaded message box had to appear at that moment.

"Crashed again?!" Both Lincoln and Clyde yelled out.

The boys groan loudly throughout the house.

"Is it safe to say that the multiplayer is a bust for the time being?" Zach said.

"Yeah./I recon./*more groaning*/I could've had him."

"I don't know how $GoldenSkullz26$ was able to get all that golden armor so fast." Lincoln wondered.

This pondered the boys, People won't usually get that kind of high-prestige armor until at least 200 hours of grinding on multiplayer and yet the game came out today. If that were the case, then that must mean the unthinkable has happened...

"Figures!" Lincoln spouted out. How could he have been so blind? "He must've blitzed through the campaign on Legendary mode to get that armor!"

"A feat that very few people have achieved."

"Can we even stand up to this guy with that?"

Legendary mode lives up to it's name all right. Without a clear mind to watch out for enemy flanking points from map memorization from the lesser difficulty modes, a high morale to maintain as ammo pickups and power-ups will be few in number making fire-fights tense, and careful planning as friendly-fire is on and lives being shared among-st your partners making reckless play ill-advised, the game over screen will be all you'll be seeing as controllers will snap in half from it's difficulty. Against all complications, Lincoln isn't fazed.

"Of course, we can. We nearly took out a Legendary player, did we?"

Yeah?

"If that's the case, then the five of us taking on Extreme mode would be a cinch, right?"

"Yeah."

"So let's practice up so players like that Goldenskulls jerk will bow down before us!"

"Yeah!" With newfound energy welling among the kids, they play the single player co-op.

"I call next level!" Liam said out as the Single player co-op campaign begins.

When they would have fun with a usual Whistles Of Service level, there would be excitement from every level crazy set piece, environments that would give you a fun and fair challenge and engrossing story beats on Mr. War Drome's desires on taking over the world. But in WOS 12, from the past 1 and a half hour of game time, there were confused and disappointed faces from almost every level of the game. There were missions that felt like it didn't advance the story and to just be here to pad out the game time (akin to a fetch quest), this would be fine by itself if it weren't so obvious and boring. Sometimes the latter happens by ending too quickly. The game tried to counteract the short levels by increasing the enemy count but it only added the annoyance factor by making some of the enemies be bullet sponges.

Fighting the bosses, another highlight to the WOS series, was (minus a couple of exceptions) also not much better. The bosses either went down too quickly or can kill you to fast not because of challenge but due to cheap tactics like too many one-hit kill moves of not the majority being over-powered. There was even one boss that wasn't even finished. The boss in question was this handsome vampire-robot that was able to summon a big orange speedboat from out of nowhere and proceeded to slam the player in the ground with it. That boss was, despite the premise and immense buildup 2 levels prior, was never fought in the game. He was killed in a cut-scene displaying that you killed him.

By the time that boss-missing level ended, Lincoln wondered if this was the same studio that built the past WOS games.

*vibrate!* *vibrate!*

A message from Lincoln's phone.

Lori: [Lincoln get ready. b standing outside in 15 mins.]

It looks like it'll be something that he'll have to figure out at home.

"Well guys, I have to leave."

Everyone [sans Lincoln] exclaim. "Awwwwwwwww!"

"Bye Guys!"

Lincoln friends wave goodbye as he leaves with his game "Later Lincoln!"

...

 _Well, his gaming session with WOS 12 could've gone better, although this is just the tip of the iceberg..._

* * *

 **Apologies in advance if there were spots that felt rushed or there changes writing styles in spots, I had to put this chapter out as dwelling on it for too long would have me go nuts. Go ahead and deliver the harsh (yet constructive, don't just bash) criticism on my writing, as this newcomer wants to give out a great story for you guys. Bear with me.**

 **So yeah, didn't expect an action sequence this early on did ya? ;)**

 **And slight spoiler, the main event (you know which one) won't be here for a while so you best get comfy. Maybe look for video game (and maybe a few other) references I put in this chapter to pass the time?**

 **Please review and suggest and/or comment! Your voices are appreciated!**

 **And thank you Omega Ultra for some early storytelling assistance. The stress of bringing out this chapter would've racked me without you.**

* * *

"I knew that they would pull something like this, CP just sinks even lower!"

Says Ronnie Anne as she scrolls through the review on the AGW website, the game finally gets a review, 16 hours after it's release.

As predicted, WOS12 did not do well in the review scores. It scored about a 6.5 out of 10, while not exactly terrible, it's considered a failure among big-budget games.

As Ronnie Anne scrolls through the website, she sees a particular article concerning Insane Rabbitz studios.. she seethes upon her vision of the headlines.

"Lame-o isn't going to like this."


	3. Sure is loud around here!

**Chapter updated as of Sept 21**

 **You're wondering why this next chapter took so long? Some of you may already know the answer if you've have experience with writing, but I'll save it for Authors Notes at the end anyway.**

...

 **Review notes:**

 **DavidHar311Love: Um...You mean a bit of a competitive streak, yeah.**

 **ChernoMan: Yeah..heh-heh. I gonna have to revise that chapter soon. Check my Authors Notes at the end. Any tips would be helpful, Thanks.**

...

 **Last time on Game Over Loud: It's the day, Whistles of Services 16, releases to the public and Lincoln wants it. But Lori gives caution on what may be a dud release. Ignoring the warnings, Lori gives Lincoln the money to obtain the game. After experiencing the game in Clyde's house, he encountered a string of error messages, some unbalanced gameplay and a floor glitch. Could the warnings be true after all?**

 **Here's some Music to listen to: Final Fantasy Mystic Quest: Mystic Quest, Quest 64: Battle Theme**

* * *

Today was a bit of a tiring day for Devon. O Pears.

His brown hair is disheveled. His eyes have bags from his slightly drained face. And his lab coat is wrought with coffee stains, pizza stains and sweat. Those various messy marks are the sign of a man who had to do crunch time from days on end to finish up an important project; Whistles of Service 16, Yellow Stars.

After an intense few weeks of crunch time, having the office be a temporary living space and losing some days of sleep; the release of the game, and ordered to put in that micro-transactions feature whatever that was, he would rather do anything else besides tiredly walk to the big boss man, the day after the game ships no less, to be called for something really important...or something.

As he saunters to the designated area, he sees the pictures of game covers plastered to the walls with a gold decorative frame.

Splash Effect: An epic 3 part underwater Action-RPG engrossed by an epic story which spanned 3 discs. Surprising what you can do about some cartoon fish with an adorable yet engrossing story with an environmental message without having it sound pretentious.

VirtualTown: A city simulator where you take control of a city and keeping the citizens happy while staving off natural disasters. The concept was successful enough to lead onto different games like VirtualPlanet, VirtualBuildings and The Virts.

Speed Addicts: A hi-octane racing game. Though the racing game was mainly targeted at adults thanks to the realistic cars, it was a hit with the kids surprisingly due to the speed and unintentional arcade nature which put a relatively unknown studio on the map.

These video games has had a very storied and successful legacy from their years on the market, some of which spanned a decade if not two and was loved from the fans over.

Such mockery to frame those achievements on the wall during those years of CP. This may as well have been an obituary.

Come to think of it, there were disagreements from the game according to some of the staff causing some of them to leave. Game testers saying time and time again that the game isn't ready so they also had to quit. And there were multiple comments saying how bad the game is the days after launch from his Tweeter, could it be that...

Wait...Why is he thinking about this? They survived one game being a bit under par and still had good sales. Heck, the team has managed to survive a massive crunch time...mostly. He's sure that they're just gonna have a small chat, and get some well deserved vacation time for himself and his team. After all Insane Rabbits has survived worse. As the leader of Insane Rabbits, he will attest to that.

So with that newfound resolute in mind, he pops a mini energy drink from his pocket and downs it to stave of his drowsiness and walks in. Don't wanna fall asleep to an important meeting!

Devon walks towards the two giant doors emblazoned with the CP logo with the letters separated from each door. He swipes his key card on the machine by the left side of the doors and then the double-doors opens.

* * *

The two fully armored and muscular solders in red and blue armor are inside a spacious factory where they stand in the middle of the circular walkway where a half robot, half man is in the other end of the circular space with a big green bulb on his head.

They were tired from the multi-time jumping throughout this adventure, chasing the half-man-half robot throughout time. It all ends here.

"Stop this madness, Dr Wardome! You don't belong in this world!" The blue one said reload is machine gun and pointing the barrel to the scientist.

"Hah! It's not by my hand that I was once again given flesh." Dr Wardome said comfortably sitting in his metal chair. As the doctor rattles of his overblown speech with the occasional laughter we pan out to the loud boy, Lincoln watches from the TV screen where the resulting tension is happening with controller in hand. He was nervous but because of the resulting mess he had to go through the campaign but it's not difficulty.

"I just don't get it." Lincoln ponders as he talks to the audience. "Usually the WOS games are really good, I mean REALLY good, why is it so..bad?" What Lincoln has experienced in WOS 16 so far has been disappointing and maybe a bit glitchy in a few spots.

Almost as if.. he then realized.

"Wait, it must be on the easy setting, yeah!" Lincoln said.

Of course! He never played any of the WOS games on easy, so that's why the game is mediocre so far. Though that doesn't explain the cheap bosses, bullet spongy enemies, and the somewhat glitchy nature of the game, and the fact that the difficulty settings in the WOS series don't usually default on the easy setti-

"ITS ON EASY MODE!"

All right, all right! Yeesh.

"Your words are as dim on the bulb on your head, Dr Wardome! The red armored soldier said. "History won't be able to appreciate robot vampires under your thumb."

"Hmph, what is this "history"? Retorted the mad doctor. It's just a despicable little pile of secrets. But I said enough…now I think it's hi time I'd kill you!" The mad doctor descends down from his throne and comes back with a giant robot of himself with drills for hands. Dr Wardome can be an epic boss fight so prepare.

"As soon as I finish off Dr. Wardome..." But before he can move his character, the screen freezes and displays an error message saying that the game has crashed...again...just great.

As Lincoln cleans the disc to restart the game, he pulls out his walkie-talkie from his pocket to talk to Clyde.

*bzzt* "Clyde to Lincoln, Come in Clyde."

"This is Clyde, what's up."

"Any info on WOS:12 YS... reviews?"

"Last time I checked on info about the game was yesterday."

"Anything on today?"

"Can't check up right now. My dads are using the computer. I'll update you when the time comes.

"Thanks, Lincoln out." *bzzt*

He puts up his walkie-talkie and puts the game back in. But suddenly, the TV screen is suddenly changing pictures back and forth!

"Hey!" Lincoln blurted out. Is the game becoming so bad that it's messing up the tv too?

"I wanna see Project Runway!" A shrill voice speaks out.

"Nuh-uh, Plumber Improvement!" A not so shrill voice counters.

Two oh-so-familiar voices argue behind him scuffling all over the couch. Yeesh, couldn't they have picked a better time to argue over the remote control?

"Runway!"

"Improvement!"

"Runway!"

"Improvement!"

"Guys, what the heck?" Lincoln exclaims to the pink princess Lola who is on top of the plumber/mud lover Lana.

"Sorry Lincoln. I need the TV!" Lana says trying to reach for the remote.

"No you don't!" Lola retorts as she pushes Lana out of the couch. "Anyway, if it weren't for me changing the channel Linky, you were gonna turn into one of those overweight and geeky boys."

"Lola!" Rita, the Loud's matriarch spoke out.

"But it's true!"

"It's not an excuse to paint people like that. Never do that, say you're sorry."

"...Sorry Lincoln." Lola says.

"The twins are right Lincoln, your eyes have been glued to that game since you got home. Playing video games this long will hurt your eyes."

"No, I haven't been glued to the TV! I'm doing the 20/20 Rule Clyde taught me." Lincoln says. "I play for 20 mins and then look away for 20 seconds!"

"Well, I'm glad your friend took care of that for you, but you've spent a lot of time with that video game. Let the kids have for tv for now, okay?"

"Honey.. I may need your help with dinner." Their dad, Lynn. Sr says from the kitchen.

"Coming Lynny! Take care of the twins can you sweetie?" Rita says as she goes to help Lynn Sr.

'Mom's probably right, maybe I should take it easy for a while.' Thought Lincoln as he begrudgingly agrees.

"*grunts* Give me RUNWAY!"

"For the last time, Plumbing Improvement!

He looks at the twins continuing with their scuffle. 'Now to stop these two from killing each other.'

"Guys, Guys!"

The twins continue fighting not hearing the boy; Lincoln then blows a whistle.

Both the twins stop immediately and look at Lincoln.

"Guys."

"Yes, Lincoln?" The twins say simultaneously.

Lola, you wanna watch your show and Lana, you wanna watch your show.

"They're both on at the same time." The two say at the same time.

"You know we have DVR, why can't you use it to record your show?"

"Woah!/Wow! Thanks Lincoln!" says the twins simultaneously.

That's a great plan to record the shows using DVR...But there lies another problem. Someone has to sit back and surrender the hour to the victor and the DVR doesn't support two shows at once. They all realized.

"So..um which one of you want to record the show?"

"Not me." Lola says.

"Me either." Lana says.

"Okay, how about Rock, Paper, Scissors."

The twins glare at each other for a few seconds before responding. "...Okay!"

The twins draw their hands.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!"

Lana gets rock and Lola gets scissors.

Lana wins and then blows a raspberry at Lola deliberately enticing rage at the Princess. Fortunately, Lincoln grabs Lola before she can make a move.

"Let me go Lincoln, let me go! I'm gonna murderlize her!" Says Lola as she claws and kicks the air directed at Lana as Lincoln climbs up the stairs holding her, with some difficulty as he struggles to keep grip as she continues to rage about. Lola is surprisingly tough despite being an over-glittery 6 year old pageant princess! He drags her to the twins room. Lincoln puts Lola to her bed as she pouts, crosses her arms and makes a huff. "Hmph!"

"Lana won, fair and square. Sorry Lola."

"But I wanna watch TV! Why does Lana have to win?"

"Sometimes things have to be given up for there to be peace, like me and our sisters having to share the TV, otherwise there would be chaos. Not everything has to be about you."

Lola thought for a second.

"...Wow, never thought of it like that! Thanks Lincoln."

"I feel better already..." Lola said as she hops off the bed with a look of profoundness.

Whenever chaos...or pretty much anything happens in the Loud house, you can always count on people like Lincoln Loud to maintain peace.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! The TV is mine, Lana!" Lola shouted as she runs out the room. Well, maintain peace as best he can anyway.

Lola runs out the room ready to pounce at Lana chilling at the couch watching Plumber's Improvement, but Lincoln grabs Lola at the last second. And as before, Lola rages as she's carried to her room and is drama queening it up as she's put on the bed.

"Nice try, Lola."

"Lincoln, I'm not going to be sitting in this room all day." Lola says.

Well Lincoln, Clyde is busy and Lana has the tv. So, may as well kill some time for the time being. "Don't worry, that's why big brother Lincoln is here. So what do you wanna do?" Says Lincoln.

Spending time with his sisters usually does the trick whenever somebody feels down or just looking to spend some time.

A few of those times though, he usually regrets that decision as Lola dons a devious smile.

* * *

 ** _30 mins later._**

Lincoln is now decked out in a cardboard shield, sword, helmet and a box around his chest as Lola finishes up on building her boxes for her makeshift castle complete with ribbons and glitter...lots and lots of glitter.

Lincoln pulls up his walkie-talkie as Lola finishes up the castle.

"Lincoln to Clyde, come in?"

"Clyde here, what's up."

"Any reviews yet?"

"I scrolling through the website right now, but i'm getting nothing...Hmm, I am seeing a couple of comments about the game."

"What are they?"

"It's...*Inaudible speaking goes through Lincoln's speaker.*"

"Clyde?"

"Okay Dads! Sorry Lincoln, gotta go.*bzzt*"

"Clyde! Clyde?!"

"KNAVE!" Lola sounds out pointing at Lincoln with a toy wand grabbing his attention.

"You doth know that walkie-talkies doesn't exist in the land of Lola-rule." Lola commands to Lincoln.

"Of course Princess Lola, thy apologies." Lincoln sighs as he puts up his walkie talkie.

"AHEM!"

Not tho show rudeness, Lincoln kneels down to his "princess" as the realism of the era of 18 century times keeping kingdoms alive (or Lola's inflated ego messing with her brother, you be the judge.)

"Knave Lincoln." Lola calls out.

"Yes, Princess Lola?" Lincoln looks up to Lola, not breaking stance.

Lola doesn't respond...

"Princess Lola?"

"Ahem! I don't hear a "What orders do you need, Princess Lola?" Knave."

Really? "What orders do you need, Princess Lola?"

"Thy princess cannot rule the land of Lola-rule with an empty stomach, make thy queen a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich."

"Yes, Princess Lola."

"You may go fetch."

With Lola's permission to rise and fetch. Lincoln fetches the sandwich.

* * *

Lincoln comes back with the PB&J sandwich custom made for Lola. No crusts, a peanut butter crown at the top, and a glass of milk to wash it down. Truly, made fit for a princ-

"Hey, Lincoln." A raspy voice speaks behind him.

"GAHH!" Lincoln jumps in response.

He turns to see the pale skinned girl with black hair covering her eyes. it's Lucy.

"Oh, hi Lucy."

"I need something that rhymes with..tart."

"Hmm...try, kart, smart, and art."

"I'll make do with that. Thanks Lincoln." Says Lucy as she proceeds to walk back to her room.

"Wait a minute! Lucy, I need a favor."

Lucy stops. "What is it?"

"Can you by any chance use your future telling skills for a little something..."

If he can't use the walkie-talkie to see how the game fares maybe he can use Lucy's skills at fortune telling. Hopefully he can get Lucy to agr-

"Let's do it." Says as Lucy as she grabs his hand and pulls him to her and Lynn's room.

* * *

Lucy is sitting down Indian style, by a circular table with no chairs with Charles the dog, Walt the canary, Cliff the cat, Geo the hamster and Lincoln together in a circle. With her fortune telling hat, the lights off, and the right atmosphere; Lucy is ready to some fortune telling.

"What does the crystal ball seek?" said Lucy.

"Whoever made the game, Whistle of services." Said Lincoln.

"I see..is the maker, Alive or dead?"

Good to know that Lucy doesn't judge.

"Alive."

"Okay, I got it, now place the owner's object on the table." Lucy says as Lincoln puts the game on the table.

"Now join hands and relax." All of the pets join hands..or paws and wing as Lincoln grabs Charles's paw and Geo's paw.. (well Geo is inside the hamster ball not even touching the paw itself but it still counts) in a circle and then relaxes.

Lucy hums. "Ohmmm."

Lincoln then feels a slight breeze as the table rises slightly...

"Crystal ball of omens, Give me sight beyond sight!" Lucy says.

The crystal ball glows and forms cloud as Lucy begins to piece the things together.

"Oh, I see. Interesting..."

"Lucy, what are you seeing?" Lincoln says.

"I..see Dark clouds and rain... A man in a white lab coat, he looks to be eyeing some sort of green rectangle."

"Lucy why is this guy-"

"Shh! Concentration is needed." Lincoln quiets down though the anticipation is getting to him.

The crystal ball continues to glow. "Now the same man is on the ...50th floor of a tall building with the words CP on the top. It looks like they're talking."

Well, not much to go on.

"Unfortunately, I can't hear what they're saying...GASP! It's faint but I'm sensing intense emotions." Lucy said.

This could be it. What could this vision hold?

"It's...IT'S..."

"KNAVE LINCOLNNN!"

A shrill voice calls out as Lucy and Lincoln lose concentration. The table holding the crystal ball falls to the ground and the resulting noises causes the pets to scatter.

"Where artist tho-eth sandwich-eth?" Lola calls out with a not-so-convincing Victorian accent.

"Dang it. Coming Queen Lola!" Lincoln says. "Sorry Lucy." Lincoln leaves the room in haste with the sandwich.

Lucy seeing how close the vision is, the efforts to having the pets be fed so they can join hands, and having to clean up the table and crystal ball; wasted because of an ill-timed interruption.

"Sigh."

* * *

MMM! No-one knows how Lincoln makes those sandwiches good every time but they're always a delight to eat! Lola relishes as she chews on the PB&J sandwich custom-made by her brother.

"Thank for thy delivery of thy sandwich Lincoln!" Lola says as she finishes off the sandwich. "I grant you promotion to Sir Knave!" (That's an an improvement! right?)

Either case, hopefully this playtime goes shortly so he can get back to Lucy..

"Now sir Knave, your next assignment is to partake in this Royal tea party discussion with Blueberry and Anna."

Ok then, tea parties don't usually take this long.

"Just let me finish building the castle and you help me build the tea palace. And I want it presented nicely. No if's and's or buts."

Augh! No! This will take very long though! Lola WILL complain about the how the building structure isn't right as he builds and how it needs this and that which will take even longer!

He has to get away from Lola and get back to Lucy about that vision, but how will he do it without her getting suspicious?

He gets an idea.

"Princess Lola, your knave Lincoln must leave!"

"What for?" Lola questioned.

"Because Umm... there an evil force that must be stopped and I have to gather some important elementals needed to defeat this beast."

"What's an elemental?"

"They're items that represent earth, wind, water, and fire." Lincoln said as Lola agreed.

"Your brave knave will be back with the supplies! Wish me luck on this quest!"

"Will do Sir Knave, you may be off!"

With that he's free to walk out of the twin's room. Well done Story, Lincoln!

'Whew, that was easier than i thought.' Lincoln thought as he walks out of the door and enters Lucy's room.

Lucy's room is recently cleaned up with the table back to it's original position, but instead of finding a goth girl sitting at her crystal ball table awaiting the return of a white haired boy, he finds that Lucy isn't there. "Lucy? Lucy?"

"Wait a minute! I know what's going on!"

Lincoln turns around to the voice and he sees Lola smacking her toy wand in her gloved palm and she is not happy.

"Getting out of my sight to search for some elements. Yeah, I don't think so. Don't think you're gonna get off the hook that easily, mister."

"Lola, I'm sorry!" Lincoln says as he gets on his knees and begs.

"You should be. How dare you walk out to me like that?" Lola said with her hands on her hips.

Oh great, here it comes...

"Without your darling princess Lola by your side!" Lola cheers.

Whew. For a minute he thought there was going to be something bad..

Wait, what? "Woah, B-but what about your castle- I mean the guests of honor would surely.."

"Not to worry Sir Knave, they're specifically trained to defend this place from those nasty monsters."

Figures. Lola and her 6 year old logic. Okay, he can make this work somehow. He could both keep Lola happy and look for Lucy as they explore, killing two birds with one stone! With a mission in mind he agrees.

"Okay Lola, lead the way."

*Ahem!*

He kneels and then speaks. "Lead thy way, Princess Lola!"

"Lets go!"

"You're in charge, Blueberry." Says Lola to the Stuffed Blue Elephant as the toy sits by the make-shift castle.

And so Princess Lola and Sir Knave Lincoln are off to a dangerous world to find the elements!

* * *

The quest to find the first element (and Lucy) begins as Lola and Lincoln head outside. Maybe Lucy is here writing poems under the tree shade?

"I wonder where our first elemental will be." Lola says looking around.

"Boom! Is it the shoes?" They both hear and turn to the source of that noise. Its the sports girl Lynn playing basketball near the garage.

"Lynn have you seen Lucy?" Lincoln said.

"Nah." Lynn chuckles as she looks at them continuing to bounce the basketball. "Heh-heh. What are you guys doing, playing dress up?

"We're out on a grand adventure! Me; princess Lola and Sir Knave Lincoln are finding the elements to defeat an evil force that could attack my fair kingdom." Lola says and then she notices Lynn's basketball. "Oooh, this look nice for a earth element. Can we have your basketball, Lynn?"

"Huh? Not happening buddy."

"Come on Lynn, just give us the basketball." Lincoln says.

"No way." Lynn says but then dons an evil smirk. "Not unless you beat me first, Lincoln."

"What? No way Lynn!"

"Come on Lincoln. Ya can't have a little match with your sister?"

"No, Because I always lose against you!"

"Now what kind of talk is that?"

'Um, the truth?' He thought. He's not totally wrong. With Lynn being the super-sports girl that she is in the family and Lincoln being...well...um...not as so. There's an obvious gap in physical feats between the two. Though despite this, Lincoln doesn't mind playing with Lynn once in a while as long as things don't get too rough. Although playing against her is a whole another story.

"Listen, Lincoln." Lynn puts her hands in his shoulders. "You're not gonna get anywhere if you keep thinking about losing. You just gotta believe that you can win. Now face your opponent and tell this person that you're not gonna lose this time."

Lincoln then gets a surge of energy. "Huh, you're right." He then faces Lynn. "I'm going for that basketball."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Lynn said as she fist-pumped.

"Go get her, Sir Knave!" Lola cheers.

Lincoln then gallantly faces off against Lynn for possession of the basketball(earth element). With Lola's intense training from the ranks of Lola-rule and a newfound spirit thanks to some pep talk from his opponent no less, tis will be a heated battle!

* * *

 **40 seconds later.**

Lincoln is now being sat on by Lynn on the ground tired after being suplexed, hogtied and judo flipped and such causing him to "Tap out! Tap out!" he says as he taps his hand rapidly on the ground. That was a weird and quick game of basketball.

"WOOOO! Yes. Lynnsanity wins again!" Lynn cheers as she gets up and dances.

"Ow. Dang it, I knew it was too good to be true." Lincoln groaned.

"Come on, Sir Knave Lincoln. You can't let the monster keep the earth element do you?" Lola says.

"Lola, *pants* I'm tired out."

"Oh no you don't. I cast Healing Spell!"

But the healing spell doesn't work.

Frustrated, seeing that the healing spell isn't working. She turns to see Lynn continuing with the victory dance complete with her obnoxious gloating. Taking the chance while she's distracted, Lola steals Lynn's basketball right under her nose.

"A-ha! And with great power and courage, the Earth element is ours!" Lola cheers as she goes back to the house.

"Hey Lola, come back here!" Lincoln says as he wakes up and chases her.

"O-ho. No one steals my basketball and gets away with it!" Lynn says as she goes after the two.

* * *

Lola and Lincoln runs up the stairs and hides to the right side of the hall, losing Lynn.

"Lola, did you just take Lynn's basketball?" Lincoln said panting.

"What..The earth golem's back was turned." retorted Lola.

"That doesn't mean you should.." Suddenly, Lincoln got hit with a pie in the face.

"Hey guys, I had a FILLING you guys would come here! Haha. Get it?" Said the joker girl, Luan making a pun.

"Not funny Luan..." Lincoln groaned as he wipes the pie crust off and whipped cream.

"Aww! You're right, Lincoln. Maybe this outta help with this dry humor." Luan says as she pulls her water seltzer.

"Luan, NO! Lincoln pleads but Luan proceeds to spray him with the water seltzer.

Lola then laughs at Lincoln being sprayed at. Wait a minute. She found the next element!

As Lincoln stops being sprayed. Lola calls him "Lincoln. Lincoln. We found the Water element!"

"What, Luan's water seltzer?"

"Hey, WATER you guys up to?" Joked Luan.

"Hey Luan, can we get your water seltzer we're play-"

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" Lola said interrupting Lincoln. "You don't ask a monster that just attacked you for the element. You need to fight it!"

"What No! I'm not fighting Luan!"

"Yeah, come on Lincoln. I'm pretty sure this monster won't hurt ya.." Luan says playing along whatever they're doing based on the way he's dressed.

"I'm out of here." Lincoln says as he walks off.

"You dare walk off on your princess?" Lola says in a huff.

"Sorry, but I'm not doing this anymore."

As of right then and there, Lola was about to tattle on Lincoln for not playing with her but right before she walks off, Luan asks what they're doing and what she can do to help.

Lincoln is now in the middle of taking off the boxes that Lola put on him in the bathroom. Sheesh! She put on a lot of boxes for something as simple as armor.

He then overhears something...

"Well, Princess Lola I hear that you want this artifact." That sounded like Luan.

"Yes, and I suggest you surrender the water artifact to me!" That was Lola.

"And how do you suppose you'll be able to do that?"

"Oh woe is me, I can't handle this monster all by myself."

"Muahaha. With the water artifact no one can stop me."

"Oh woe is me. If only there was a brave warrior that can help me defeat this monster."

Lincoln then concedes as he playfully sighs and puts back the "armor" as he re-joins his little sister. Darn it, he's always so helpful to his sisters.

"No one can save you. Not even a white haired knight." Luan boasts.

"You won't be ruling the world as long as I'm here." Lincoln says as he comes back.

"Oh, We'll be seeing about that little white-haired knight."

"So...How are gonna do this battle, water fiend?" Lincoln said.

"I got an idea but we need something to set the mood."

"Luna!" Lincoln calls out to the rocker sitting to the bed-listening to an song.

"Yeah bro?"

"We're gonna need some battle music!"

Luna thumbs up and immediately sets up the speakers and getting her guitar pick from her skirt pocket and then proceeds to jam out her guitar strumming up some of that battle music.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the CP building...**

Devon knows things may be fine but he can't help but be nervous as he sits in the chair in the big boss's space.

The boss man by the other side of the long table chats with two other people while reading some papers. The two people he was talking to then disperse.

"I'm glad to see you've made it." Says the boss of C.P. as the boss rotates the chair to face the Insane Rabbitz leader.

"Hello, Telly."

"It's Devon." Devon retorts.

"Right, Devon." The C.P. boss corrects himself as he turns around. They both watch an animated graph protected behind the boss. The big screen with an arrow jaggedly dips down.

"I'm looking at your data Whistles of Service 12, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm looking at the recent sales charts of said game, and they're not looking good."

Dang it, not what he wanted to hear.

"Sorry, sir. My team...had some creative differences. My creative writer left us, some of the game testers have quit and-"

"You know what I'm hearing, Dell?" The boss-man loudly interrupts his rant.

'GRRR! Are you seriously Interrupting me YOU... breathe...' Devon exhales. "Excuse me, sir?"

"You know what I'm hearing, Dell?" The boss man talks again.

"It's Devon."

"Right. I'm hearing excuses."

'Of course he won't listen to that! It's not like workplace morale is important or anything!' Devon thought.

"When we help you out, we've expect success. I deeply saddened to not see that come from you."

'That is a lie, all you did was make trailers to the PR junkies and gave us a rough deadline!...Breathe... just tell him but be vague. He'll catch on.'

"Um..it wasn't exactly enough, though."

The bossman exhales as silence go for a few seconds.

"That's was I was afraid of hearing, Listen um..."

'My name has only five letters! Is there enough space on what you call a brain to fit in five letters?' "My name is Devon, sir."

"In order to keep this business going, we have to make changes. Sometimes these changes have to be in removing some cogs. You …are a loose cog. We could make the money in order to repair that cog but there may come a point that cog may have to be changed for a more efficient one."

'Just be cool with it. I'm sure he doesn't mean what you think he means.' Devon thought as he sweats nervously. "Um..What are you saying, sir?"

"I'm saying that you're..."

* * *

"...history, fowl one!" Lincoln says.

They're outside a wide open field as a fierce storm blows.

Lincoln stands tall as he adorns his golden armor set and red cape with Lola in her Princess garb stare down a giant water beast with her yellow skirt and flower on her chest. Her name is Luannas, Guardian of the Water element.

"The Water monster draws near. How do you wanna attack, Princess Lola?" Says Lincoln.

Lola thinks for a few moments until making a decision. "I cast Lightning spell!" She raises her wand spinning it summoning the electric energy and directing it towards the monster. "ZAPpa-zap-zap-zap-zap!" Lola says as she waves her wand at her. Hopefully it was accurate enough for direct damage.

"Augh. Lightning! It's too effective!" The water monster responds as she clutches in pain. The feeling of the lighting attack sting her as she stumbles about. Will she ever see her husband and kids again. The thought of having it all end here overwhelms her as she loudly gargles and breathes harshly. What cruel fare befalls her as...As...Oh.

Lola and Lincoln stare at her overacting from a simple lightning spell.

"Too much?" Luannas said.

Lola, Lincoln and Luna who's sitting by the side with the lute responded with "Yeah."

"Ha, it was a distraction all along! Let's see if you can handle my minions!" Luannas says as she puts her water minions on the battlefield. The water fiend turns a weird circular thing on their backs seemingly powering them up. The minions wake up and chatter their teeth as they home in on the princess.

"Ahhh! Help me, Sir Knave Lincoln!"

Lincoln has to doing something about this, hopefully this technique will be enough to take out all of the monsters at once. He brings his sword behind his back charging it with energy rising in tone. "Whirrrrrrrrr."

Lincoln then spins his sword around unleashing the energy wave at the minions. "Mighty sword spin! YAHHHH!" The wave hits the enemies and they all fall down on their backs and stop moving as if they lost power.

"Oh no! My minions! Oh well, I can still turn this battle with a DROP of a hat as you can plainly SEA! Haha. I'm on a roll!"

Luannas holds up a wand that makes some sort of force field around her.

Both Lola and Lincoln attack in retaliation but the shield bounces off their attacks.

"I guess you two weren't Pre-BARRIER for this." Luannas laughs at their futile attempts at attack. "Get it? "

"She right our attacks won't do a thing by themselves." Lola says.

"Let's try combining our moves! Hopefully it will be strong enough to break the shield."

Lola gathers energy in her magic wand as the storm whooshes around her. "Woosh Woosh Woosh." While Lincoln holds his sword behind his back gaining energy as it whirs rising in tone. "Whirrrrrrr." As they raise their weapons in the air they shout.

"Super Lighting Sword Slash!"

Lola and Lincoln fires a electrified blade beam. Splintering the ground as it travels to the protected monster. *Ka-BOOM!* The shield breaks apart and also makes it's impact to the monster.

"AUGH! Oh no!" Luannas said taking massive damage from their combined attack. She then stumbles about and over-dramatically poses her final moments as if it's a third grade Shakespeare play.

"Well, I guess this is it. I'm quite shocked that you actually defeated me. Goodbye cruel world! Aughhhh!" Luannas then drops to the ground with her tongue sticking out.

Luannas is defeated.

"Yay! We did it!" Lola cheers.

"Now lets get the artifact!" Lincoln said.

The two celebrate their victory as they go get the artifact. But unbeknownst to them, Luannas pulls something from under the ground.

Suddenly, the heroes got buckets on their heads! Rendering them unable to see.

"Hey! We're blind!"

"Ha-ha-ha! I admit you guys are good, but this PAILS in comparison on what's I'm gonna do next. Haha. Get it?"

"Whatever you got next we'll be ready, fiend." Lincoln says trying to sound tough with the bucket on.

"Ugh, let's get this bucket off." Lola said.

After much struggling, they pull the buckets off and reorient their direction. The heroes were not prepared for what happens next. Luannas has her shield is back and it looks stronger than ever and to the side of her looks like a water cannon aiming right at them which looks more than strong enough to take the two out in one shot.

"It's been fun but I think it's time I'll be making a SPLASH! MUAHAHAHAHA!

"What the?" Said Lincoln, surprised of seeing the monster use such a tactic.

"No fair! You cheated, monster." Lola said.

"Hey, us monsters sometimes don't play fair."

"Grr! Lincoln, think of something! She's gonna get us."

Lincoln stares at the hopeless situation at hand. After a bit of thinking, he whispers to Lola's ear. It's do or die for this next attack.

"You've been a worthy foe, foul beast! But we got one attack that even you can't prepare for."

"And what's that?"

Both knight and princess stare at each other and then in what seems like a desperate move, they jump at the monster!

They both do a attack that has been long lost for centuries but is effective for even the meanest of monsters. It's a...

"Tickle attack!"

Luannas one weakness. The monster guffaws as she's being tickled by the two.

She can only take so much until she submits.

"Okay, okay I give up. You win! You win!"

Fade back and it looks like they're playing in Luan's room all along! With the dormant chattering teeth serving as the minions, a stop sign prop from Luan's prop box, buckets deployed from a ceiling trap, and a mini prop cannon also from Luan's prop box.

A triumphant riff plays confirming Lola's and Lincoln's victory.

"That's not fair, I didn't call for any tickle attack."

"Hey we heroes don't always have to play fair to our enemies."

"Touche."

Luan dusts herself off as she give them a box wrapped up in a bow. "Well you guys win. Here's the my water seltzer!"

They open the box and they both get pies in the face. "Oops, looks like I ele-MEANT to give you this." Luan joked as she gives the water seltzer to the two.

"Good luck finding the last two elements!" Luan says as the two venture off.

* * *

"Now that we got two elements the next one should be the wind element." Lola said.

"Let's see if Lisa has any wind based stuff." Lincoln said.

"That'll work."

He opens the door to Lisa's room and they see Lisa's fan sitting on the side of the table. "Hey Lola we can try this fan!"

Seizing this opportunity Lola begins to enter the room. "Ha, We'll just go to the room and grab it, easy peasy..Hey!"

But Lincoln puts his arm in Lola's way of the entrance. "Hang on. This looks too easy."

"What do you mean?" Lola says as Lincoln looks around the room.

"Spray the room with your hair spray."

"Um...For what reason, Lincoln?" Lola said a bit defiant.

"Trust me. I saw this on a spy movie once."

Lola pulls out her hair spray and sprays the room. As the spray clears they notice lasers that litter the room, glowing floors that appears to be booby trapped, and a security camera light that scans the room.

"Oh." Lola says bewildered at the lazers.

"Don't worry I'm sure a couple of traps isn't enough to keep us away from the wind element." Lincoln says.

"You're right, lets go!"

Lola goes first. She summons her inner pageant skills as she gracefully jumps over the glowing floor traps, dodge the lazers... ok she just walks through the many lasers thanks to her short height, and uses her magic to knock the camera light to another direction for her to go pass(or that the camera decided to change direction on it's own and will reset later). Lola made it through all of the traps no problem. But the fan is out of reach as she has trouble getting to the table to where the fan is. "Ugh, I can't reach."

Lincoln goes to her little sister's rescue. He carefully weaves through and crawls under the lazers just missing him. He then jumps over glowing floor traps piece by piece since he can't vault over the whole thing like Lola does without accidentally doing the splits. He makes it through the floor traps but he forgot about the camera light. The camera light touches him and it sounds the alarm which wakes the baby, Lily, from her crib. And unfortunately for the two, she's a bit cranky if woken early from her nap.

"Lily! Calm down!"

Lincoln's hushes and voice falls into deaf ears to the baby as she picks up a couple of her toys and tosses them at Lincoln.

Lincoln ducks and jump over the projectiles from the agitated baby. He dives toward the crib trying to avoid the onslaught; he then sees a button by the side of crib that says "IN CASE OF CRANKY BABY PULL LEVER." He presses a button causing an arm to pop from the side of the crib to Lily holding a bottle. The arm then drops the bottle right by Lily. She grabs it and drinks out of it calming her down as she drifts to sleep.

"Sleep tight, Lily."

"Come on, grab the wind element already Lincoln!" Lola said.

Lincoln grabbed the fan from the table and they both double back to the entrance of the door carefully not touching the traps.

"And the Wind element is-"

"Shh. Lily's sleeping."

"Oh right. And the wind element is ours!"

"Yeah, that was a good job!" Said Lincoln wiping the sweat off his head. "Huh, looks like I got out of this unscathed!"

*Ring! Ring! Ring!*

An alarm rings out and the two look around, Lincoln sees that a stray lazer has hit his leg but before he can react...

*Bang!*

Some sort of shot rang out and it hit Lincoln in an instant, propelling the boy back 2 feet before he lands on the floor; his vision goes gray-scale before he closes his eyes unconscious.

Lola gasps and then shakes his body trying to wake him. "Lincoln? Lincoln?"

"Greeting siblings!" Lisa called from behind them.

"Lisa, you killed Lincoln!"

Lisa hums a bit looking at Lincoln and looking to her room before she turns the lasers off with her pocket remote and walks into her room.

"You do know that we have to move the body so no-one can see it?"

Lisa grabs something from her drawer, picking something out and walking back to the entrance.

"And I'm a witness to a crime! Do you understand the kind of influence like that can do to a pageant princess?"

Lisa injects a syringe on Lincoln waking him up instantly and breathing heavily.

"Lincoln, you're alive!" Lola said as she hugs Lincoln.

"What just happened?" Said Lincoln regaining his senses.

"Well, I presume that you two snuck into my room without permission and the result was that you were briefly incapacitated by my security system. Luckily, I arrived to wake you up without any further complications." Said Lisa as she's writing on her notepad.

"Now hopefully, you two have learned not to enter my room without permission."

"Did your security system had to shoot me with a tranquilizer shot through?" Lincoln said in disbelief.

"My white haired sibling, you have your way of dealing with Lynn breaking to your room stealing your jeans. I have my way of dealing with people that could go into my room touching my experiments. " Lisa said right as Lincoln falls over.

"Oh, and you should regain full feeling in your legs within one to two hours. Now if you excuse me." Lisa said before she goes back to her room.

"I have to talk to Lisa about security." Lincoln said.

"Come on, Lincoln we have one more element left to find!" Lola says.

"Right let's go!" Says Lincoln standing proudly...right before he falls over.

* * *

With a spring in their step, both Lola and Lincoln go searching for the last element, fire.

"We have one more element to get! Where do you think it is?" Lincoln says.

Leni walks out of the bathroom drying her hair with her hair dryer.

"Try that one, Lincoln!" Lola says pointing at the hair dryer.

"A hair dryer?" Lincoln questioned.

"It's the only thing fire related that we can safely touch."

"Ehh..makes sense."

Both of the adventurers then walk to the blonde, hopefully this one will go smoothly.

"Hi, Lincoln and Lola. Are you guys looking for something?" Leni says.

"Yes. We're in need of your hair dryer. Can you give us the hair dryer?" Lincoln says.

"Sure you can!" Leni agrees.

"Huh, I was expecting something else to happen." Lincoln says.

"Oh! Which reminds me. Can you, like, get my clothes from the basement for me first?"

Of course, something else had to happen. "You got it." Lincoln agrees.

The two then go the basement where the clothes are being held. As they open the door, all they see is darkness. Scared of what may come up and get them; but they must press on. They climb down, the area getting darker as they descend.

"Linky, it's looking pretty dark down there." Lola says.

"Don't worry I can light the way with this headlight lamp!" Lincoln clicks the light on on his headlight as he puts it on his head.

Suddenly, Lucy's bat, Fangs, then flew to Lincoln's hat. Panicked, Lincoln drops the flashlight lamp and it stops working.

"Dang it. Well that's what you get for buying a headlamp from the back of a comic book."

Then, they hear a rumbling noise. Lola hugs Lincoln's leg in response. "Linkyyy!" She said, too scared to call him by her sir name.

Lincoln stands firm and turns to the source of the noise. "Don't worry Queen Lola, your Sir Knave Lincoln isn't going to let that being hurt you!"

*BUZZZZZ!*

A loud noise goes off as a single red eye-like light beams menacingly as the being makes a big rumble. They both scream.

Then the lights turn on.

"Lincoln, Lola? What are you two doing?" Said Lori indicating that she turned on the light.

"Um.." Lincoln looks around before noticing the dryer. "Just searching for the dryer!"

Oh...The dryer was making that noise...Obviously!

"Um Lincoln, you can let go of me now." Lola whispered as Lincoln let's go from their hug from the demon dryer before Lori notices.

"Right!" Lincoln said.

"You guys need to turn the lights on whenever you're in the basement, someone could get hurt."

Right. Obviously.

Lori takes the clothes out of the dryer and puts them in the basket. Can you take the clothes up to my room, Lincoln?"

"Will do Lori." Lincoln says as he carries the clothes basket outta the basement with Lola behind him.

* * *

"Here's your clothes, Leni." Lincoln says as he gives Leni the clothes basket after carrying the basket to two flights of stairs.

"Thanks guys and here's the hairdryer." Leni grabs her seafoam dress out from the clothes basket as she gives the two the hairdryer.

"What do you need the hairdryer for? Do you need to make your hair all fluffy?"

"It's for defending the kingdom from an evil dragon." Lola says.

"*Gasp!* An evil dragon!? Now I know why you need this hair dryer!"

"You do?" Both Lola and Lincoln asked.

"Yeah! It must be those nasty split ends isn't it? Because whenever Lori has split ends, she gets really mean until she gets a hair dryer to make her hair all better."

Yeah, Leni isn't exactly the smartest, but she has a good heart.

"Roar!' hey hear roaring from behind them.

"Eek! Lana's been's swallowed by a lizard!" Leni runs off to the bathroom scared.

"A Lizard?"

"Rooar!" Lana interrupts by dressing up in a dragon suit.(apparently they playing for longer than a few hours time passes by when you're having fun.)

"Oh no, the dragon approaches!" Lola squeals.

"Don't worry, With all four artifacts and our skills we can take the foul demon!" Lincoln says triumphantly.

"Roooarrr!" Lana growls at their faces beginning to attack!

"Let's get the dragon!" Lola says as Lincoln, Lana, and Lola charging in to each other.

It delves into Luna providing battle music in the background and organized chaos a few moments later.

* * *

They had so much fun that they nearly forgot it's dinner time until the parents called them up. At the table, Lisa is fixing up something, Lily playing with her food and Lana, Lola, Lucy and Lincoln is eating their dinner with the older kids sitting at the other table. Oh right Lucy!

"Oh, Lucy where were you?" Lincoln questioned.

"I was in the air ducts writing an poem."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry I was angry."

"So basically, Lucy just needed to VENT. Hahahaha. Get it?" Luan said from the other side of the kitchen causing groans.

"Linky, that was more fun than I thought." Lola said.

"Huh, thanks Lola, oh and thank you Lana." Lincoln said.

"Heh, I couldn't help but overhear the fun so i joined in." Lana said.

"Where did you come up with the idea of an adventure like that?"

Honestly, It all popped on the top of his head but then he remembers about an Ad showing a particular video game on the back of a Ace Savvy comic book. The greatest superheroes of all time!

"It was on the back of an Ace Savvy comic. I think it's an epic RPG where you have to collect four treasures of the elements. Though what it was kinda escapes me for the moment...

"What's an RPG?"

"An RPG's is a fantasy video game where usually a knight have to save the world from darkness, sometimes it's from an evil beast. Sort like your fairy tales we read to you every night."

Some of this stuff familiarizes the young princess as this kind of stuff is usually found in fairytales his parents and older sisters read to her every night. Knights, fairytale like-worlds, dragons, and princesses. Oh my! Lola goes wide eyed as she loudly gasps. "Really?! This stuff is in here?!"

"Yeah."

She thought that video games her brother plays only had explosions and geeky junk. If there stuff like this too...WOW! I wanna play those RPGs! Can you show me them soon, Linky?"

"I'll see what I can do, Lola. Maybe I'll show you one soon."

"Ohh, thank you, thank you, Lincoln!" Lola said as she hugs Lincoln.

"I hope there's more dragons in those RPG you mentioned, so I can learn dragon moves like this!" *BURRRP!*

"Umm, excuse you Lana?"

"That wasn't a burp, that was fire breath."

"Yeah, I doubt it." *sniffs* "Yuck! Lana, when's the last time you brushed your teeth?" Lola said waving her hand from the stench.

"Aww, the little princess afraid to get a little dirty?"

"I have you know that this princess does not-"*splat!*

Lola gasps at the food being thrown at her dress, curtsy of who else?

"Hahahaha!" Lana laughs pointing at Lola before another *splat!*

Lola then threw food at Lana in retaliation!

Lana smirks. "Oh, it's on!"

"Have at thee foul demon!"

Lana and Lola then proceed to food fight each other, with Lucy, Lisa and Lily joining in.

Yeah, looks like it's business as usual in the Loud House.

* * *

Another fun day came and went in the Loud house as the Loud's retires to their respective rooms for their night's sleep. As the family says their goodnights, Lincoln says his lesson to the audience as he prepares to go to sleep.

"In the Loud House, all bunch of us has different interests that resonate with each other like science, and tea parties. Having someone with the family that you can share your experiences with can be a hard at times but when it clicks and you spend some time with them, it may be possible to find people to share it with. I'm so glad Lola spent time with me on that."

"And speaking of time, it's time for me to go to bed. Good night everyone!"

With that, Lincoln goes to his bed and closes his eyes.

...

...

...

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm forgetting something?" Lincoln said as he opens his eyes.

*bzzt* "Clyde to Lincoln! Clyde to Lincoln, come in!" His walkie-talkie responded from his pocket.

"Lincoln to Clyde. Why are you calling so late?"

"Sorry about that, I finally have the reviews."

"Reviews...about what?"

"Whistles of Service?"

Why would he call about...

Of course! That game! He spent so much time with his sisters that he forgot about it. He also would've pulled out his walkie talkies in secret. Oops. Anyway.

"Oh right! So how is it?" Said Lincoln.

"Um Lincoln... It may be a bit difficult to say...just.. you may wanna turn on your computer and check out AGW."

Confused, Lincoln opens his laptop and scrolls down to the website when he opens it up and clicks on the website, as the main page opens up...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girls then all burst into Lincoln room hearing that scream.

"What was that?/What just happened?/I heard deafening noise from this area!/Lincoln, are you okay?"

Lincoln is still for a moment until he closes the laptop. "It's...Nothing."

Taking the tiny hint, The sisters exit the room unknowing of the horror that Lincoln has just witnessed.

"Why! Why! Just WHY?" He opens back the laptop...he knew it would be bad but...

 _He didn't think it would actually c_ _ome to this!_

* * *

 **A.N. So, why did I take this long? Laziness, gathering ideas, writers block, finding how to write a story, self-confidence, etc. Trying to introduce the sisters and getting them into situations didn't exactly help either. But after some recollecting and some talking to some friends. I may have more or less got a bit of a formula of how to get things done for this story in a quicker pace. Just like the game Celeste it doesn't have to be perfect, just have to get through it so we can master it later.**

 **This should be the last roadblock.**

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Any reviews, comments, questions, tips and/or suggestions? Your voices may help out more than you think.**

 **Also I've put in a bit too many easter eggs.**

 **Can you guess at least these in particular?**

 **The dialog exchange from the Whistles of Service cutscene?**

 **Lola-rule sounds familiar...**

 **And I bet you can't guess this one.**

 **An epic RPG where you have to collect 4 treasures of the elements...Hmm.**


	4. What a horrible night to have a curse

**Last time on Game Over, Loud!**

 **Devon O Pears. Leader of Insane Rabbits and Maker of Whistle of Services is looking to be in hot water as his latest game Whistle of Services: Yellow Stars underperforms. Meanwhile, Lincoln's fears of WOS:YS failing looks to have come true as he checks the website after a day of playing with Lola. How bad is it? Well...**

* * *

 _Reviews_

 _Rcurrent: Well, there is Earthbound-like elements, there is that._

 _Omni Spectator: Good to know that I'm keeping you in suspense. Let's just say there's more surprises to come. ;)_

 _Chernoman: Hey! I have you know that I play games that display deep and thought provoking stories with difficulty that challenges gods among men. *Animal Crossing: New Leaf drops from the narrator's pocket.* Dang it. Yeah, a bunch of set-up, also introducing the characters was difficult. And it had been on the back burner for so long that I had to push it out as soon as it looked done. Though that's being worked on. I'll be sure to look back in future chapters. The Loud House has been known for its funny characters, so yeah not much point to make them boring. And also my writing style. Thanks. I haven't gotten my writing style down pat so there's a few crinkles that I need to work on. There are a few more character arcs in the future, but after this chapter or the other one, things may get a tad more linear. I'll be sure to keep that in mind._

 _Also the answer you're looking for is Hyrule. ;)_

* * *

 **Insane Rabbits may have ran out of ideas with it's missing story beats, glitchy gameplay, and unbalanced multiplayer. This iteration from the famed Whistles Of Service series, while bringing it's usual charm, looks to be made incomplete.**

 **Final Score: 6.0 out of 10.**

That was some of what he read from the WOS:YS review. He wished it wasn't real. He asked Clyde if it was some cruel prank. He looked at the calendar to see if it's April 1st. Unfortunately, what was displayed from the website was as true blue as you can get. His fears from when he played that campaign was founded.

While Clyde was able to give off advice from this tragedy, thanks to his visits to Dr. Lopez. This particular situation can be a bit difficult to handle as it varies to person to person and in a few cases can never fully recover from.

This leaves this our white haired boy in despair as he closes the laptop. After from what felt like hours from this turmoil. He finally speaks...

"Just how could this have happened. Insane Rabbitz could do no wrong. What could have lead to this?"

Indeed from what he had said, Whistle of Service: Yellow Stars has been put a blemish upon his beloved studio. A six out of ten while not exactly the worst score out there has put a big time stud-

"No, it's not the score I'm worried about!...

It's not the score? So..What did actually happen then?

"...I can't. I don't know what to do..."

Oh dear. Looks like things may have gotten off worse than expected. Lincoln is left at an impasse as he's still trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

He needs some help on this situation, but who?

He already talked to Clyde and he gave his best advice. Unfortunately, the advice did little help. Lincoln doubts that advice on how to get over grief can apply to video games.

Rusty, Liam, and Zach? They probably more or less found out the same bad news and are suffering the same fate.

Mom and Dad? They'll probably give off a robotic reminder of not to play video games too much. Completely oblivious to the dire situation at hand.

His sisters?

...

No, not his sisters.

Definitely not his sisters.

They wouldn't care about something like this. Sure Lola and Lana had fun as they played RPG adventure, that he thought of in impromptu, initially to get away from Lola. But this matter is too into the realm of boys like him, Clyde, Zach, Liam and Rusty; Ronnie Anne was a rare exception. He would only face in humiliation, teasing, or probably some secret form of humilia-teasing about caring something silly as a video game that only boys play.

"It's not like they would understand something like this anyway."

He then puts his head on the desk and then sniffles a bit.

Suddenly, there's a light knocking from behind him, then the sound of a door opening. "Lincoln, it's literally the middle of the night." Lori said with the group of sisters behind her probably missing their nap. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Just the group he didn't want. Best not to subject himself to more torment than needed. He spoke. "I told you already, it's fine."

The sisters took notice of how he responded. Lincoln's audible sniffles, the tone from which he addressed the sisters, and not even looking at them directly from when he responded. Even if you haven't known Lincoln for very long, this is a sign that a person is under distress and this doesn't fool the sisters the second time.

"He doesn't sound fine to me." Lucy responded.

"Come on Lincoln, why won't you tell us what's wrong?" Lana said.

Lincoln finally removes his face from the desk as he turns to the sisters and looks at them momentarily before he looks to the ground.

"You wouldn't care."

The response from Lincoln leaves the sisters flabbergasted.

"What are you talking about?" Luan said.

"Is it a bully forcing you to shut your trap?" Lynn said as she pounded her fist into her palm and cracking her knuckles. "Just tell me who it is, I'll knock his lights out."

"Poo-Poo?" Lily said.

"It's not a boo-boo is it?" Leni said.

"No, no and no. It's none of that." Lincoln said.

"Then what is it?" Leni said.

"I said, it's nothing." Lincoln said, irritation filling his voice. Why are they persisting? He already knows how it's gonna end. He'll ask that it's about a video game and it'll lead to either the girls leaving because of lack of interest or to get laughed at because he cares about a dumb video game.

Lori then steps toward the white-haired boy as she puts her hands on his shoulders; making Lincoln look at her worried face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Lincoln, listen. I know that we like teasing you here and there and we may get into a few spats but don't literally think for a second that were gonna let one of ours especially our brother wallow on like this."

Lincoln groans. Sure she says that now, because she doesn't know what it is.

"It's okay to let it out at least." Lucy said as she then steps forward towards her brother.

"I don't know."

He then thought back from when his sisters complained about Lincoln reading comics in his underwear. They thought it was annoying and disgusting as Lincoln too complained about their own habits, like Lucy subconsciously scaring people, Luan's insufferable puns, Lana rolling in mud, Luna's habit to pull a cockney accent every now and then, etc. After a failed bet on who can drop their habits the longest, they all pronounced that it's unfair to deny each of their habits as it's who they are.

"Come on, Lincoln. We're all here for you!" Lana and Lola both said as they too close in on Lincoln.

"*Sigh* well..." Sure, it's sweet that they all accepted each other in the end. But do the girls really care for something as trivial as a video game?

"Open your heart! It's gonna be all right!" Luna said, also before closing in.

Augh! What is he thinking? This can only lead to unhappiness in the end!

Then each of the sisters then close in on Lincoln giving similar quotes of support from earlier.

'The girls are doing all they can to help out me out like this.' Lincoln thought. They wouldn't all be together like this at the dead of night if they didn't care for what Lincoln has to say.

It's the sort of camaraderie the kids have whenever something happens to one of their own. From what Lori said, they have their bouts and teasing here, but they're all here for each other. He sometimes underplays the importance of his sisters, as it's oftentimes the curse of one boy living with ten girls as sometimes in this house, it can be a bit of an war. He'd often dons little schemes to handle things himself; whenever it's his sisters taking up his personal Lincoln time, impressing his friends at school, hiding the fact that you're hanging out with a girl (God help you, if the sisters found out you're hanging out with a girl.), or getting one of his friends to stay at least 10 dang seconds inside his house to spend some time whenever the sisters are home! It's not his fault that Lola wants to do Princess Makeover Time on every person that walks in the door or that Lily's diapers just so happen to reek like a backed up septic tank. Though nine times out of ten of those plans to get a leg up in this game called life, it often lands him as the butt of the joke; his plans backfiring in a cartoonish and sometimes depressing fashion. But despite this unwritten war, he owns up to his mistakes and fixes the problems he started; whether it's from one of his sisters, all of his sisters, or his friends. Often times, his sisters work together to fix the problems he made to get out of a jam or they made themselves if it's honest enough.

Sometimes, it's the other way around when Lincoln helps out his sister's; being the mediator for their fights, keeping his sisters sane from a power outage, teaching Leni (yes, Leni!) how to drive, etc.

'Guess it's being there for each other as a family.' Lincoln thought as he now eases up on the tension. He's been here for them as they've been here for him from the unfortunate hour. Looks like it's time to go for them once again. Lincoln exhales the tension from his air. More air is coming out..

'Okay, now it's getting hard to breathe!' Lincoln thought as his sisters are right now too close for comfort; squeezing their brother to talk.

For his sake to let free off some grief and his shortening oxygen supply as his sisters are pretty much all over him right now, he pops out of the pile and shouts "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" as lands on the bed gathering some needed air.

* * *

The sisters sit/stand in various places inside Lincoln's bedroom waiting in anticipation for what Lincoln is about to say.

Right, here goes.

"So from why I was so down earlier.."

Lincoln takes a moment as he takes a breath.

"It's about this new video game."

"Video game? Yeah, I'm out." Lynn says as she begins to leave but she's grabbed by the arm by Lucy.

"Lynn. Stay." Lucy says.

"But my brother's becoming a couch potato!" Lynn retorted.

"Lynn...Stay." Lucy repeated as she pointed to the ground.

Lynn then dejectedly sits down as Lincoln continues.

"It's about this video game called Whistle of Service: Yellow Stars and umm.." Lincoln pauses as he looks around the room to gauge their reactions.

As to be expected, his sister's don't understand what he's talking about. This could be a mistake...

"Apologies for not understanding the subject, elder brother." Lisa said. "But can you put this in context so we can better understand the situation at hand?"

Everyone blinked in confusion causing Lisa to sigh. "What is Whistles Of Service: Yellow Stars?"

"Are you sure? Because..."

The sisters nod, getting Lincoln the full go-ahead.

"I guess we'll start from the beginning. So.. So it's about the video game Whistle of Services and it's my favorite video game. The story of the games is where you travel through time to shoot down monsters to save the fabric of time. For example, you go inside the pyramids of Ancient Egypt fighting off mummified werewolves to prevent the 7 plagues from popping up in modern day and the next you're trying to trying to save John Hancock from being turned into a Robot Vampire at the day the Deceleration of Independence was first signed."

He looks around the room again. Though he's getting some awkward looks, they seem a bit more receptive.

He could've sworn he saw Lisa twitch a bit, though.

"How is there monsters in different time periods in the first place?" Luna said.

"It depends on who does it, but the most famous of them all is this scientist named Dr. Wardome. Lincoln replied.

"Hmm, Those are some ideas for a Halloween display." Lucy said putting her finger to her chin supposedly looking up.

"Woah, who would come up with stuff like that?" Lana chimed.

"That's the beauty behind it. Sometimes things can come from the imagination so they can be experienced by using the controller." Lincoln said. "And it's all thanks to the video game studio Insane Rabbits."

"Wait a minute! How does a bunch of Rabbits get to apply for a job? And like, they shouldn't be going into jobs in the first place because they're insane." Leni chimed in with her usual bewilderment.

"Leni, that's literally the name of a studio. There are no rabbits and they're fine." Lori responded.

"Oh, right!"

"Right, So anyway..."

Lincoln then goes on he tells the abridged version of his favorite levels, stories, weapons, and bosses from each of the games that date as far back to the first WOS on the old G32 video game console, then Whistle of Service: Future's At Stake and it's sequel Far Future's at Stake, Whistle of Service: Old-School Warfare 1,2 and 3, (Oh, how Lincoln loved the third one), WOS Space Warfare, and even the controversial WOS Phantoms. Getting more comfortable as he explains.

The sisters, while they don't fully get what he saying due to the limited knowledge of the medium and some of the stories and scenarios on the game seem to be way too ridiculous, sees Lincoln become content talking about his love for WOS and the studio. It's sort of like a release for him.

He then pauses as he audibly takes a breath after a few moments; his mood taking a noticeable drop. "And then there's today and the reason why I felt so bad. I brought the newest game Yellow Stars and played it at Clyde's house and here. That when I noticed there were some problems with the game; the multiplayer was unbalanced favoring the strong opponents over the weak ones, the single player wasn't as fun as the earlier games and there was one time that someone fell through the floor of the game which isn't how the game was supposed to function. I sort of denied what was going on up until tonight. That's when I found out that Yellow Stars has received a poor review and the studio has...well take a look." He opens the laptop and then clicks at the home page as he shows them the article displayed on the screen.

 **Insane Rabbitz Studios closes down. WOS hangs in Limbo.**

 **As of today, Insane Rabbitz has closed their doors. The reasons why are unclear as of the time of writing but most assume that the game under-performing commercially and critically may be the culprit. Will tell more as it develops.**

So that explains it.

They don't need to know about video games to know that's what got him like this. This was like the soul without the beating heart. The peanut butter without the jelly. The game series without the studio working on it.

"By the time I found out that one of my favorite game studios was closed...The day during the game released..it was like my heart just shattered." Lincoln sullenly said confirming their suspicions.

"I don't know what's gonna happen to the Whistle Of Service series at this point. I mean, who else is gonna make the series but them? These guys are like wizards."

It took them a while to properly approach this revelation. Yes, it was another one of his dorky and boyish habits. But it looked like it meant so much to him. He looked happy when explaining this stuff and felt sad when it one of the main guys supporting it closed down.

They had to think for a bit before getting their words proper for this type of subject...

"Ludicrous! I find all of this completely ludicrous!"

The glasses-wearing four year old spouted out looking enraged, but for the opposite reason.

"How is there a weapon like the "Sleepy-Sheep" existing? Why would the robot vampires mount an attack on the Berlin Wall the day it falls but not the day before, that displays poor tactics and somehow they won? The Molasses flood taking place in the 1930's!? They didn't even get the date right. What motive does Dr. Wardome have beyond taking over the timeline? It's rather shaky at best. And dare I start on how it mangles the famous battles which actually took place in Ancient Japan-"

"Lisa! Literally! Just get to the point!" Lori spouted.

"*Ahem.* My elder brother. You having an attachment for this type of interactive entertainment seems to be damaging your emotional state which I find unbelievable since the medium looks to be purely disposable as technology advances and especially on how it grossly portrays important period pieces and critical thinking skills. I'm quite surprised that you're still discerning fantasy from reality from the many stories this game told for your enjoyment. I found that what was displayed on the website from the studio's fate has shown that even it's target audience has moved on from this debauchery even if evidence is light.

As before, Lisa science-babbled her words leaving the group confused. Though the way she said it sounded as if...

"What are you saying, Lisa?" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, your love, and I presume many others, love for video games has only served to pollute your brain with falsified historical events and dumbing you down for cheap enjoyment. The closure of Insane Rabbits studios only proved that the audience may have moved on from this and I see no problem for you to do the same."

The sisters gasp from Lisa making such a callous remark to her downtrodden brother. The resulting comment angers the sisters and incites an argument.

Before things escalate any further, Lori says. "Guys. Guys. Just bring Lisa out, please."

And just like that the sisters minus Lori escorts a confused scientist out the room.

"What did I say?" Lisa said before the door slams behind Lori and Lincoln.

"Don't pay too much attention to what Lisa said, I'm sure she's just a bit cranky from missing her nap-time."

Lori says as she turns to Lincoln. Unfortunately, Lincoln is sitting in the bed sniffling threatening to break in heavy tears. Probably looking worse than before.

Dang it Lisa, right after he was looking to be better.

"My whole life is a lie." Lincoln sadly said. "Lisa may probably be right."

"Come on. Don't be like that, Lincoln." Lori responded. "Whistle of Service looked like it meant a lot to you. It's not the end if the world if the studio closes down."

Lincoln doesn't respond.

"Hey, there was a reason why you stick to your video games this long, right?"

"WOS." Lincoln sadly said.

Well, that didn't help much.

"Wait a minute. You!" Lincoln suddenly realized pointing to Lori. "You knew something like this would happen!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The game failing. You just had to give me the money knowing that the studio I cherished so much fall and then you had to come in here and kick me while I was down! Admit it!

Lincoln pieced the strings of events together. When she was on that important conversation with her Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear. (Isn't every call in important conversation with Boo-boo-bear though?) She had advanced notice of the studio closure to deliberately hurt her brother! It's been like this ever since she's the oldest of the house and is the No-Fun girl. She is the worst-

"Yes, Lincoln. I literally have known knowledge to bring destruction towards a game studio that I know nothing about to a game series that I didn't know you have childhood memories for even though I literally give many warnings that it could fail and have Lisa spit out something about something negative about video games. Looks like you found out my master plan!" Lori responds.

You know, once Lincoln gave it and what she said a good thought, it did sound kinda flawed. Not even Luan when at her April 1st Prankageddon-spree could do something THAT heinous.

...

Oh dear.

"Sorry Lori, it sounded pretty stupid." Lincoln said owning up.

"Hey, no problem. We've kinda been through a lot these past couple of minutes."

"But how did you know something like this would happen?"

"I didn't, but if something that happened a bunch of times and you predict that the same thing could happen again, then it's called experience. It's kind of a thing of being a big sister."

"A big sister...You know, it's kinda your excuse for everything, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't."

"It isn't? Let's see." Lincoln then intimated in his best Lori voice. "I get to use the bathroom first, because I'm the big sister. I call dibs on TV, because I'm the big sister. You get you to do my chores so you can get a ride, because I'm literally the big sister."

"Well then." Lori said as she put her hands on her hips. "What's your excuse for being the little brother when you're in your underwear reading your comics, licking the peanut butter jar with your dirty finger or..Oh!" Lori then smirks. "How about Princess Pony?"

Lincoln cringed as soon as she said Princess Pony. That comic series that's so sugary sweet, that not even Lola would touch it with a ten foot pole. No, he doesn't read it, not with that description! So why did Lori make a connection with Lincoln and Princess Pony? Well, I've been given contractual obligation by Lincoln not to say who actually reads Princess Pony since said reader of said book would never see the light of day. "I thought you would be over that!" Lincoln said as he blushed.

"Hehe, Nope." Lori said as she teasingly poked Lincoln's nose. Catching Lincoln's blushing red face she eggs him on and then they proceed for some play fighting.

This was a momentary jubilation for the two until Lincoln frowns again getting back to the issue at hand.

"I'm worried, though." Lincoln said. "What if WOS wont be able to be back?"

"Then that is why reboots exist."

"But most of the time I've seen reboots fail and I don't know if...if.."

"Lincoln."

Lori quietly sighs a bit.

"Lincoln yes, I'm not going to lie to you. The next time they come with a reboot, it may not be very good BUT that's literally only a maybe. I'm not a fortune teller. But, I'm pretty sure that whoever's been taking care of WOS will bring it back one way or another."

"I suppose so." Lincoln said as his mood improves a bit but he's still a bit down.

"Hey, I think you just need some time." Lori says as he pats on his back. Lincoln then hugs as he sobs on Lori's shoulder.

They were like this for 15 or so minutes.

"Lori, can I go to bed?" Lincoln spoke breaking the hug.

"You're going to be all right?" Lori said as Lincoln nodded. "Okay, just come to us if you need anything."

Looks like the sisters have done all they can for the night. After exchanging one more hug and a kiss from the cheek and a goodnight, Lori leaves Leaves Lincoln to his room.

...

'My life is over.'

...

'There may be never be another game like Whistles Of Service.'

More thoughts like this, filled Lincoln's head as he stares at the ceiling, laying on the bed.

Has video games been a waste of time? Did the 12 planets align themselves to bring punishment upon the boy? May he be able to turn back time and prevent Insane Rabbits Studios from shutting down?

...

After some odd mins of mental torment, Lincoln finally goes to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lisa's/Lily's room. The remaining sisters argue with the four-year old about that callous comment back at Lincoln's room. However, Lisa remains defiant.

"I stand on my grounds on this matter. Using ridiculous concepts only to entertain the masses cannot be accepted in this day and age!" Lisa said with her arms crossed while sitting on the side of her bed.

"Wait a minute, you don't get that way when we're watching Dream Boat!" Luan said.

"Please, there's werewolves deciding to take over Ancient Egypt to summon the 10 Plagues by playing a pipe organ made out of quote-on-quote "Ultra-Matter" space rocks and there's Miles deciding to go out with Rebecca for the future of their relationship which just so happens to take place on a cruise ship. There is a clear difference."

"If I might say something." Lucy popped out. "*ahem*" "Best to explain this via a poem."

 _"Life can be fleeting, often times it ends abruptly, never shared by those who were close._

 _Often it's never repeated, only left to carcass._

 _One may say that being in the mortal coil is but a endeavor only by the insane."_

The sisters got unsettled by Lucy's free verse poem. She had a flair for the macabre as it often drips in her poems. The sisters and brother does not take well with with her poems, especially at this situation, as it's obviously a mood dampener.

"Um, Lucy. Don't you think you have something else than channeling your inner Edgar Allen Poe?" Luna said.

"I'm not finished." Lucy then continues.

 _"Although it must not be a simple march to the grave._

 _Stories no matter how frivolous are not meant only to be buried by them._

 _They are to be shared, for those who are close to them. Albeit family or a passerby._

 _Only then will a traveler's story live on, treasured by those who bid him farewell."_

"Brilliant free verse Lucy, albeit dark. You mind explaining this to the audience back home?" Lisa said.

"The point is there is a reason these stories are to be told even if you don't like it."

"Oh, but you forgot! These aren't stories. These are already told history beats that must be preserved for the importance of education!"

"Lisa, I'm sure that you're not seeing it and we may not fully see it, but there's a reason that Lincoln stayed at the video games for as long as he did!" Luna said.

"I already know the reason and I says it's corrupting his mind with the way it grossly falsifies already recorded history and messing with logic for it's addictive tendencies. If even you can't see why this is a problem especially when Lincoln feels sentimental for this so called entertainment, then you're all are complete ignoramuses!"

"Hey! We're not e-no-minuses?" Lana said trying to pronounce was she thought was an insult.

"I rest my case." Lisa said.

"Lisa, don't you think that-"

"I have nothing more to say on this matter. You may leave." Lisa said as she covers herself with the sheets.

"Aw, come on Lisa. This isn't a matter that can easily be COVERED!" Luan punned.

"This conversation is over! Don't make me repeat myself!"

Lisa's response causes the sisters to annoyingly sigh. While Lisa is far and away the smartest in this house if not all of Royal Woods as her brain can be invaluable a bunch of times over; whenever it's helping out with homework, doing the parent's taxes, or building a literal fallout shelter. She's still four years old as her bouts of immaturity and lack of people skills can lead to abrasiveness from time to time. Worse off when you're trying to have an opinionated conversation with her; the end result can sometimes lead to stuff like this.

"Gezz, Ms Dramatic much?" Lola said.

"Heh, You're the one to talk Perfumed Drama Queen." Lana spouted.

"Wanna say that again to my face, Queen of the Jungle?" Lola said getting to Lana's face.

"Guys, be quiet! Can't you see she's sleeping?" Leni said.

"Leni, she's not... know what, you got a point. Let's just go to bed, we'll let her go for now." Luna said.

"Just think about it Leese." Luna said before she and the sisters (minus Lily) exit the room and go to their beds.

"I sure hope whoever was working at Insane Rabbitz Studios is all right. Hopefully they're not HOPPING mad. Hahaha! Get it?" Luan joked trying to bring the mood up but as per usual was met with audible groans.

"Tough crowd. What do you think, Mr Coconuts?" Luan said as he pulled out her ventriloquist dummy, presumably Mr. Coconuts. "Well, at least I thought it was rather BUNNY! Ba-zing!"

"Come on Luan! Let's just go to bed." Luna said as she and Luan then go to their rooms.

* * *

"Matters are meant to be shared with. It's not my fault that their brains can't handle the truth." Lisa thought as she lays on the bed staring at the ceiling.

'Why must they alter known history for their enjoyment?'

'Why work for this medium for this amount of time knowing of the technological advances and audiences?'

..

'How could Lincoln even enjoy this nonsensical drivel...'

...

...

She held on to that last thought before she went to sleep.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Welp, that was a bit of a downer. Hopefully things will improve from here and that I did good in this emotional scene after a bunch of rewrites.**

 **Am I using semicolons right?**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. It helps out more than you think.**

* * *

"Sir, Just give me one more chance. I need this job." The Fired CP employee, Devon says as the two guards drag him out.

"Have a nice day, Devon." The boss man said. "Ms. Vanna. Call in the next item?"

Unbelievable. Everything that he has worked for, being taken away by a mere snap of the finger.

No, It must not end here. It may be a long shot for this to work but fate seems to tell him that it's finally time. He has to save what he has worked for.

"Wait! What if I tell you that there is a game I made so amazing that it will make this company millions."

"Hmm?" The boss-man wanders.

"It's pretty much complete, I can show it off to you tomorrow."

Upon hearing this, The boss man orders the guards to drop Devon.

"If you're sure about this, then have it by my desk, tomorrow. You know what happens if you don't, Kevin."

Ignoring the mis-matched name. Devon thanks the boss. "You will not be disappointed!"

* * *

 **Somewhere in Devon's House.**

"What am I thinking this isn't close to being ready. But if this is the way to keep up in this world..." Devon says as he grabs a key and goes downstairs to unlock a door.

He taps on some buttons from behind a poster and then a big door right next to the poster slides open. He then opens the door as the inside glows green.

He goes inside the room. And after some shuffling, he walks out with a clear box that contains a green rectangular object with a smaller rectangle from the bottom possibly glowing green with radiance.


	5. Let's vanquish this horrible night!

**Happy post new year folks, we got ourselves another chapter of GO,L. Hopefully this won't take another year to make another chapter!**

 ** _Review responses_**

 **ChernoMan: Gotta lay off the groundwork for what's up somehow. Lincoln just lost a game studio that was making beloved games for him since he was young(er). So I had to to more or less dedicate a chapter for said situation. Heh, Good thing my writing style has kept the previous chapter going for ya, at least. So will this next chapter have improved pacing?**

 **Comments and Criticisms are welcome so you can maybe have a spot in the review responses section. Favorite or follow if this interests you and get ready because here's chapter five.**

* * *

The girls sit in various spots in Lori's/Leni's room; talking among-st themselves in the early hours of Saturday morning for today's Sister meeting. Whenever they go for general discussion, planning out the day/events, or helping out someone in trouble; some of the Loud kids, if not all of 'em depending on the situation, hold such meetings in the oldest sister's room.

*Bang! Bang!* Lori bangs her shoe on her dresser a couple of times acting as a makeshift gavel and stand.

"Good morning girls. Hope you had a good breakfast." Lori announced to the entire room gathering everyone's attention. "So you guys know why we're here?"

"Yeah, poor Linky's game studio closed down."

"Good job, Leni." Lori continues. "Our brother is in low spirits because of that and we need to do something about this."

"If only Lisa didn't have to kick him while he was down." Lola says.

"Yeah, Lisa can be unfeeling at times." Luan says.

"Especially when she called us i-no...e...ummm...called us stupid." Lana says.

"Poo-poo." Lily said agreeing to this travesty.

"None of would've happened if Lincoln wasn't such a wuss." Lynn said.

"What?" The sisters all say surprised.

"Don't act surprised. You see him lazing around with his comics and playing video games all day. You may as well hang a sign that say "Hi, I'm lazy!" That why he's not as strong-skinned like me."

"Strength doesn't excuse you from hiding your feelings." Lucy chimed to her roommate. "My dear Edwin despite having immortality struggles to find true love. He continues to walk this earth being shunned for society because of who he is."

"Vampires don't count, Miss Dark and gloomy!" Lynn retorted.

Lola chimes in. "I'm sure if Lisa would not have bothered to-"

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* "Order! Order! Literally." Lori said after banging her shoe into the dresser gathering their attention before they get to thunderstorm levels of arguing. She continues.

"Now to concern Lisa; last night, I specifically told her that she has to work on an apology to Lincoln. Which is why she's not with us to avoid further conflict. And I will literally see to it that she gets the job done by today. Now since we cannot turn back the clock and prevent Lisa from mouthing off, stop a game studio from closing or make our brother stop being such a lazy wuss." She said the last part glaring at Lynn. "All we can literally do for the present moment is to help our brother heal through this process."

"So any ideas to help our brother through this turmoil?"

"Can we have Lucy do a funeral service thingy?" Leni said.

"Sigh. It has to be the living being deceased, not a studio." Lucy sighed.

"We could probably get him another hobby that doesn't involve video games." Lynn said.

"That's for consideration." Lori said.

Lily gibbered something giving her two cents.

"No, Lincoln isn't ready for that, Lily." Luan said.

The girls argue among'st themselves, a stalemate on deciding what to do until...

"Hey, why do we go to THAT place?" Leni said.

"Leni, that is.." Lori stopped until he gasps while bearing a wide smile. "Of course. Why didn't I think of this before!" She said brightly. "So, literally all in favor?"

"AYE!" Everyone shouted.

"I guess that's settled. Any other questions?" Lori says with the group saying no. "Then it's Meeting Adjourned."

Lori then bangs the "gavel" closing the meeting.

* * *

Lincoln finally wakes up from his nap. He's feeling a bit better based on a terrible last night but he isn't really looking forward to today. Actually, why bother waking up today? The only thing today will bring is suffering. Lincoln then closes his eyes trying to get back to sleep. so he can wake up from this nightmare.

But then a few minutes later, there's a *Knock! Knock! knock!* on the door cutting off his re-sleep.

He then gets up to open the door wide open. He's greeted by Leni.

"Hiii Lincoln." Leni waves as the rest of the sisters (minus Lisa) are right beside her.

Lori continues for Leni. "So us girls held a little meeting on how we can help you feel better after last night. And we decided that we're taking you into a little trip."

"Well. Thanks. I guess..." Lincoln says not too enthused about this offer. "So where are we going exactly?" That's when he notices that the girls has wide smiles on their faces. Weird..the girls don't usually smile like that whenever they're going on a trip...unless they're going to...!

Lincoln suddenly blanched. "Oh no. Not that! Anywhere but that!" He said as he backs away a few steps to his room.

"Come on Lincoln. It's for your own good." Lucy says.

"Uh-uh. There's nothing that you can do that can change my mind." Lincoln said as he then closes the door.

"You think he wants his nap?" Leni said confused by the sudden events.

Lynn then breaks from the group to go in the room. "Okay, Let me take care of this."

"Hey. Don't break him, Lynn." Luna said.

"Yeah, I got it." Lynn replied back going in the room.

Upon entry, she sees Lincoln in bed laying at his side. He then turns his face towards the pillow not wanting to see anyone right now.

"Come on, Stinkoln. Time to get up." Lynn says.

"No!" Lincoln says.

"Hey, I know that last night pretty much bombed for you in a big way but you're not gonna feel better if you lay in bed all day."

"I can try." Lincoln then covers himself. "Now please leave me be."

Lynn sighed. She was ready to pick him up off the bed kicking and screaming.. that is until she thought a better way to take care of this. A way that only Lynn herself would do! She needs to make sure this goes off easy. As such Lynn sits by his brother's bed.

"Hey, I get it. You're at a loss for that game studio closing but sooner or later you're gonna have to get back out there." She says as she gets herself comfy in her brothers bed. She then lays down and covers her lower body with her brother's sheets.

"What I'm trying to say is that sometimes you get thrown a bad play and that play may as well cost you the game. I see a buddy of mine feel bad for what he's done and can no longer get back out there because you're in a situation that you can't come back from. That person is feeling the pressure."

Lincoln pops his head from the sheets. "Pressure?" He says.

"Yeah, It's the pressure of losing, feeling of never getting better, no matter what you do, and whatever happens next is hopeless. Wanna know how I handled it?"

"How?"

"I tell them that you gotta relieve that pressure that's been building up inside you. Let it out all at once! But you gotta do it a certain way or else it wont work."

Lincoln gets curious. "So...what is it?"

"Listen closely." Lincoln motions towards the sporty sister's face, ready to hear her secret. She then gives it to him...

But not from her mouth.

*PFFFRRRT!* Lynn cuts the cheese under the sheets leaving a big ripper.

"Aww Lynn!" Lincoln says as he waves his hands waving the stink away as Lynn bears that goofy smirk.

Catching Lincoln off guard, Lynn then quickly uses the bed sheets to cover her brother trapping her in her poison gas. "I give you a DUTCH OVEN! Hahaha!" Lynn laughs as Lincoln jumps around trying to escape the methane filled sheets. It's only a few long stink-filled seconds until Lynn let's go of the covers and Lincoln jumps CLEAR out of the bed gathering some MUCH needed air.

Lincoln heavily breathes as he recovers from the floor. "I should've *gasp* saw that *gasp* coming. *gasps*." He says gasping.

"Hey, Lincoln's awake!" Leni said.

"Huh?" Lincoln then looked up to see his sisters in front of him.

"You can thank me later." Lincoln looked behind him to see Lynn shutting the door behind her.

Before Lincoln can adjust and figure out that he jumped too far outta his room, the girls grab Lincoln by the legs and begin to drag him out. "No-No! You can't take me there! I beg you! Please!" The boy says as he desperately digs his fingers to the floor, but he only succeeds in making lines on the floor as he being dragged outta the house and forcibly ferried to the girls designated destination. And that accursed place that Lincoln is going to is...

* * *

 **Royal Woods Mall**

Ah yes. Royal Woods Mall. The wide expanses, shops around every corner, it feel like it stretches around for miles. It's the perfect place whenever the Loud sisters need a feel good for whenever something bad happens or just to hangout and buy something. And unfortunately for Lincoln, the latter option is coming. Even if they're buying something that will help their brother, this does not make Lincoln feel any better because of the horrors that comes from shopping with his sisters.

"Geez, why must the first stop be the mall!" Lincoln said to himself. "Okay Lincoln, the mall won't be THAT bad. It's only a short trip round the shops. As long as there isn't anything else that would make this trip longer, I'll just-"

" _Attention shoppers! We have a surprise red tag sale to everything in the store!"_ The intercom said to store making the girls gasps wide in excitement.

"Dang it." Lincoln cursed to himself. The intercom continues.

 _"It's available for today only.. so if you want to get your shopping done, now's the time!_ "

The girls all screamed upon hearing that announcement. And upon their screaming. their brother fell down, blinded by their wail. Thoughts of what to buy fill the sister's heads as they struggle to stay still. "Girls! Girls! I literally know it's tempting, but lets remember our mission." Lori said correcting course before they go sale-crazy. "Actually, we can literally use this mall-wide sale to our advantage! Everyone huddle up!" They huddle up and tell each other which store to take Lincoln and how to approach things. With the their assignments in mind, they begin Operation: Help Lincoln Out.

"Okay everyone." The girls begin with an audible "Break!"

...

And so, the girls run around the mall to help Lincoln out of this funk as long as the items are marked with a sale sign. Luan took him to a Joke store, Lynn, to a sports store, Leni with the mani-pedi, Lucy with an out-of-season Halloween shop, music hall, even trying the comic book store, so-on and so forth. After a while, what has been accomplished during that time is failure to get Lincoln outta this depressing funk.

"Ok. Nothing is working." Lincoln said obviously worn out. "Can you just take me back home already?"

"Nope!" The girls said.

"But it feels like we've been through everywhere in this mall." Lincoln said.

"Nonsense! There has to be one more sale somewhere!" Luna says.

"We just gotta keep looking!" Lola and Lana both say.

Lincoln sighed to himself. Being dragged to every which way to whatever sale they go to; not to mention all of the running around to what feels like every store round this huge mall. This saps the energy of this already irritated boy. Thankfully, no item-based purchases has been made upon his behalf, so he's not being in the position of bag-carrying boy for this adventure.

How long has it been anyway?

It's been 9 AM since they left so..Lincoln looks at his watch, and it's only 1 o clock?!

No wonder he feels so tired!

It's been literal hours and somehow the girls are still walking around with almost no tiredness from them. How do these girls still have the energy to walk around the mall? Is it the allure of the almighty sale that gives them the stamina to keep going? No. It can't be. You can't keep going with something like that. Can it?

Before he can say something about the girls having abnormal stamina, the girls suddenly stop. "Hey, why did we stop?" Lincoln wonders.

*sniff. sniff.* The girls sniff around almost as if they caught a whiff of something.

"I sense one more sale." Lucy says sniffing.

"There IS one more sale!" Leni says.

"*sniiiffff* And it's a big one!" Lana says.

"Shall we set SALE then? Haha." Luan punned.

"Girls, maybe we should-WHOA!" Lincoln has no time to speak as his seemingly discount powered sisters rush to the apposed big sale, their heels making smoke trails up on the floor as they go. Lincoln has trouble keeping up as they run at high speed leaving him to suddenly trip up to the floor. He wonders what happens before he gets picked up and continues towards the destination.

The Loud kids drift through every corner, dash through the lunch room, and weave through the myriad of shoppers before they skid to their last stop. This last stop is a place that's all too familiar to Lincoln. It's..

"Players Lane?" Luna pointed out to the shop name.

"Of course. We'll get you a new game there! That'll make you feel better." Lori said.

"I don't know Lori, replacing a thing with something else of the same thing may not be wise, at least this early on." Lucy says.

"Nonsense, we literally tried everything around this mall and this shop is the only one we haven't tried. Lincoln loves video games right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Exactly. This whole store is literally a treasure trove, plus they're clearing out stock. Come on, there has to be something for him somewhere!"

"Sigh." Lucy goes.

And so, the Loud horde venture inside Players Lane, looking at the various selection and possibly try to play a game or two.

"Hey Lori, I found a game that has a whole world inside!" Leni goes as she opens the game case, she is disappointed at what she sees. "Wait a second, there's no world here. It's only holds a CD."

"Leni, the game don't literally have worlds inside. It's just a title for the game." Lori corrects her ditsy sister.

"Then the game shouldn't have World in the title and replace it with CD!"

"Come on Leni, no one puts CD at the end of the title."

Luan is next seen talking to the store clerk. "Hi, so we're hoping to find a game for our little brother. Are you _game_ for it? Haha. Get it?" Luan said holding a video game.

The store clerk groans.

"Oh, Don't worry about us making a ruckus. We're only here to _Walkthrough!_ Hahaha _."_ Luan punned holding said Walkthrough book.

The clerk groans again.

"Hey, We're not _pushing your buttons_ are we?" Luan says as she holds a game controller pushing the buttons.

"I don't get paid enough for this." The store clerk groaned.

"Live out your life as a plumber as you do small jobs like cleaning out food clogs from a sink, re-flow a backed up toilet from taco Tuesday and repair sewer pipes before the mess spews all over the city roads." Lana read from the back of a game case which has you play as a plumber ecstatic. "Ooh .Lincoln will love this one! What do you think Lola?" She turns to find her glittery twin ready to barf upon hearing that description but she then forcefully swallows the barf as she finally speaks.

"That is one of the most disgusting descriptions that I've ever heard." Lola said obviously disgusted. "Lincoln would definitely NOT enjoy something like that. Who in their right mind would make, let alone play something like that?"

"You just don't appreciate the fine art of plumbing." Lana retorted.

"Yes, woe is me." Lola sarcastically lamented.

"Ooh, this one explains how each of the clogs came to be in detail!"

As Lana read one of the clogs, Lola's barf comes up again as she sprints out the store to the nearest trash can.

The sisters continue to explore as they comment on the game selection. Unfortunately, as before, all of them shown off, all of them blown off. They were about ready to leave, disappointed by this little diversion until a particular looking game catches their eye.

They go towards it and spot the game with a clear case housing it. Inside the clear looking case, it's a green looking cartridge that almost looks to be glowing. Weirdly, the case has no name.

They then bring the thing to the store clerk. "We found a game with no title. Do you know what this is?" Lori said.

"Hmm, I don't know." The store clerk said looking at the cartridge. "Must've been buried deep into some excess stock. But looking at the color of this cartridge, I think it's one of those special games. Tell you what, for you guys, this cartridge is 75% off.

"Hey, thanks!"

"Lincoln, Why don't we give this it a try?" Luna said to Lincoln showing him the case.

Lincoln doesn't reply, not even showing a response.

"Come on, bro. We scrubbed the whole store and this is the last one."

"Lincoln. I'm sure that this may not fully repair the loss of Insane Rabbitz, but this at least give some hope back." Luan says.

"Hey, who knows? We may join in on your little video game adventures?" Lori says.

"We are?" As soon as Lynn says that, she gets glared at by the sisters. "I mean, of course we are!"

"Come on, Lincoln. Give this a chance." Leni says.

"Please!" The sisters say with their puppy dog eyes.

"Well." He thought when he glanced at his sisters. He notices that they're using the puppy dog eyes technique, a technique that will make even the cold-hearted of souls fall to their knees upon looking at their gaze. As one of the inheritors to this technique, Lincoln stands his ground...

...

...

He then lapses for a bit as he then coincides.

"Okay. I'll give it a shot."

The girls then cheers as they finally got him something.

The group picks up the green cartridge after a successful transaction and head back home. Sure, his whole mood didn't exactly fill with joy when he said it, but as soon as they come home and turn the game on, he'll probably just melt. The girls have a great feeling about this.

"*Sigh.* Thank goodness." The store clerk says relieved that the kids finally left the store.

* * *

 **Back at the Loud House.**

Lincoln stares and contemplates on the cartridge as he sits by the TV. The game container shines with a glow, and the cartridge sticker which would usually show the title of the game has a bunch a words which confused the child. It's feels like this cartridge isn't created like how it usually is. It's almost as if-

"What are you waiting for?" Lincoln gets spooked for a second and then turns to see the sisters sitting at the couch. "Aren't you gonna play it?" Lucy says.

"I would..if you guys aren't here staring at me like that." Lincoln responded.

"Uh-uh. We're not leaving you here so you can literally mope in your room again." Lori said.

"We all want to join in on this video game thing and see you happy again." Leni said.

Nosy sisters are nosy. "Ok, fine. I'm plugging it in." Lincoln says as he swaps the CD slot to the console slot with the removable CD slot.

Luckily, for this console, it's backwards compatible with cartridges along with game discs.

Lincoln puts the cartridge in the console slot...

He turns the console on and...

The TV still displays the black screen showing nothing is happening.

"Great, the game doesn't even work." Lynn says.

"No, you probably need to try it again. You need to blow on the slot." Lincoln says.

Before he removes the cartridge, Lincoln suddenly gets a call to nature. "Bathroom!" Lincoln then quickly dashes to from the living room to upstairs.

The sisters now wait patiently for their brother's return. Hopefully, what he says is true and they haven't picked up a dud purchase.

"Ok..Lets see what's up with the Royal Woods Roosters. How do you change the channel?" Lynn says as she grabbed the remote.

"Hey, don't change the channel!" Lana says as she grabs the remote.

"It's only for a short second." Lynn says struggling to give up the remote.

Then Lucy joins in. "You're rushing through the five stages of grief!"

And then Lori joins in. "Guys, will you just drop the remote.."

And then..the fight cloud emerges from the remaining sisters as they all battle for the remote!

During the confusion of the scuffle, the console seemingly springs to life as it envelops static. The static shrinks to the console's back wire, then the static travels the wire all the way to the TV. The TV then emits a green light, catching Luan's attention.

"Wow, that has to be the most obvious _green screen_ that I've ever seen! Get it?" Luan punned as the sisters suddenly stop their tussle.

All of the girls are then looking at the light almost as if they're entranced. Suddenly, the light fully brightens the room covering it in full green. Electric static then pours out of the TV, showering the whole living room. Then the green light and the static recedes from the TV putting the living room back to normal.

But the sisters that were once tussling on the couch seems to have vanished.

Without so much as a trace...

* * *

Phew, finally the sisters are gone. Who in their right mind would give birth to ten of these abominations. Especially the one with the jersey.. she really...

...

I mean **oh no!**

 **Looks like the sisters have been zapped to parts unknown due to strange circumstances! Who will learn first of their disappearance? Is there anyway to get them out? Does this have anything to do with this weird cartridge? Will the sisters disappearance be the call to action to get Lincoln outta this funk? And will Lisa finally make amends to what happened last night? You're gonna have to tune in next chapter.**

 **Next two (or one) chapter(s) in I was thinking of how to get the first game world to translate well to screen to script since it would look awkward in practice IMO..which was another reason why this took so long. But I have a few ideas on how I can nicely put the first game world to good use...**

 **Wish me luck!**

* * *

 **Back to the Mall.**

Somewhere in the mall hallway. There is a man, wearing what seems to be a white lab coat, is in the middle of the mall floor. And is just lying there...face down on the floor..

Just having a good nap.


	6. Paused! 1

**Excitement grows as we near the delightful, weird, and dangerous world of video games.**

 **And we will be getting to that!**

 **But first! A mini-chapter!**

 **Now I was planning to add this part later in the story, but after a bit of deliberation, I thought naw. People will get confused to why this sequence of events have happened in this order so I thought...Mini-chapter it is!**

 **My plan is to put these mini-chapters from when Lincoln completes a game world and probably get a better look at our little Insane Rabbits developer here and other stuff.** **Think of these as a little breather after a major event before Lincoln continues with the adventure.** **And maybe add them someplace else in the story?...Ehh, we'll see what happens. For now this is the current game plan.**

 **Enjoy this mini chapter.**

* * *

 **Earlier today in Royal Woods Mall**

Devon is currently taking a little detour to the mall since it's a long drive to get from his house to his job. He has literally worked all night to make sure the game is ready for presentation, but despite making great progress for the game to be presentable, the game is not even close to being completely ready...Or even presentable. He doesn't even know why he told them of something like this. One major glitch, if it rears it's ugly head, could be dangerous if not taken care of.

Oh well. He'll probably show off what he worked on so far at C.P and finish it off from there, hoping the folks at C.P. will be impressed enough with what's been shown so far. Hopefully that major glitch won't go off and he won't be afflicted with a strict deadline this time.

As he continues his walk round the store to get what he needs, sleep deprivation from work and at home (just in case you forgot that he worked ALL NIGHT!) catches up to him and he gets drowsy.

"I'm just gonna...Sleep here for a ... Few... minutes." He finally surrenders to the sandman as Devon closes his eyes lids and his body drops to the floor.

The middle of the mall floor!

Following the momentum of the impact, The cartridge drops from his pocket and then bounces from the ground. It bounces to a hot dog bun nearly getting eaten only for it to bounce and bounce off, going to an elevator, being kicked off of said elevator due to busy passerby, ride down an escalator, bounce and bounce some more, and then finally land to a basket of knick-knacks being loaded to a particular game store that has been mentioned in the last chapter.

...

Later, while he's still sleeping. A group of girls, variously dressed and sized, blindly run over him at a high speed, and a white haired boy trying to keep up with the girls accidentally trips on Devon's body during the confusion and falls down. The girls pick him back up and continue on their way, somewhat too preoccupied to whatever is going on.

Huh, considering Devon hasn't moved or so much as reacted from the trampling. He must've really needed that nap!

...

A pair of Players Lane workers are in the middle of moving stock until one of the workers eyes a green cartridge in the stock basket. It looks unfamiliar to the worker. "What kind of game is it?" P.L. Employee #1 said picking up the cartridge.

P.L. Employee #2 eyed the cartridge "Idk. Must be an old cartridge."

P.L. Employee #1 responds back seemingly satisfied enough with the answer. "Whatever. We'll just put on display and see if anyone can tell what it is. Just clean that thing up, this thing looks like someone tried to have a hot dog with it."

* * *

 **Still earlier today but at the Loud House**

Lisa is in her room hard at work, working on something.

'Maybe there's something that I'm missing.' Lisa thought as she's currently tinkering. 'Maybe there is a good reason my elder brother held on to this interactive entertainment medium if last night were to mean something, along with Lori barring me from their activities. I may have to delve deeper into why that is.' Lisa then gets another tool to then tighten something. 'Since I cannot do this directly as I have more important things to do, I have come up with a new invention into researching my elder brother's long-enjoyed medium from a different perspective along with satisfying Lori's proposed apology!'

"And with a final touch... *ding* Volia! It's complete!"

Lisa now proudly holds her completed invention up.

"Introducing the Real-time Electronic Viewer helmet!"

By combining Lincoln's VR glasses that her brother didn't use in a while. (and by a while meaning only a month.) and Lynn's old scooter helmet she dug out in the garage along with some technological modifications, she has made a literal VR helmet!

The design of the helmet is bit bulky and not very stylish as the VR glasses jut out from the helmet. But looks isn't the main concern, (besides Arts and crafts isn't her strong suit,) it just needs to function.

"Heheheh. Lisa, you genius! You managed to kill two birds with one stone! Now all that's left to do is wait. _"_

* * *

 **And with that gunk out of the way, this should make getting to the next chapter a bit easier, without having to run and jump straight into a mess of what?**

 **Just hold on for a little longer.**


	7. Welcome to the Fantasy Zone!

**Thank you for sticking this long, folks. Your patience is about to be rewarded.**

* * *

 **Review responses:**

Chernoman: 1. "The question of how to translate something that's more focused on its visuals to text because that's exactly why I'm dead myself here." Yeah doing the ( **whoops not gonna spoil it here, read this chapter first then I'll explain it in the end** ) and putting it in text form may be difficult and may have to do more research on it but I'll try my best.

2\. Yes.

3\. Yeah, I had to put that in. "I suppose people will get confused had it just popped up somewhere later along the story." Yeah, those minor plot details bother me too much to put them in a normal chapter without it feeling jarring.

The tone? (May have to ask me in a PM)

Omni Spectator: " _Yes. FINALLY!_ " Heh, I know. " _the story has entered full swing._ " Well...almost. We have to get through this chapter first.

Punkarella: "Is the game worlds are the actual video games with their characters and worlds unchanged?" Nope. "If the video game are parody names or made-up versions." Well...That's a surprise. Thanks for your support.

 **Comments and Criticisms are welcome so you can maybe have a spot in the review responses section and help this author out. Favorite or follow if this interests you and get ready because here's chapter 6.**

* * *

We now find Lincoln peacefully sleeping at..

 **Umm...someplace.**

It's hard to tell. There's not much defining features about this place. It's all just a bunch of lines..like a grid?

"..ke...up." A...voice?

"Wake..up!" It's a voice.

Upon recognizing the sound. Our boy, Lincoln, wakes up and stretches. He blinks twice to clear his eyes.

As he fully awakens, what greets him is a huge pair of eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

He fully focuses to see who is greeting him. It's a kid who is practically no taller than Lana or Lola with some sort of huge red cap with a green thing at the top. He's wearing a green t-shirt and blue shorts. His legs aren't shown.

"I'm so glad you're awake. You're the one that gonna save our land!" The red capped kid said pulling the Lincoln to his feet.

"Save the land?" Lincoln says confused. "From what?"

"I'll explain on the way. Follow me!" The kid then runs off. And, with no other option and with no idea where he is, he follows the weird boy.

As he continues running. The environment fades out as he continues running. Normally he would've stopped and asked the kid questions but against his judgement he wordlessly continues onward.

...

It isn't a while until the world around him fades into a new environment with daylight greeting him. The new place he's at now looks like some sort of town. The houses are cylinder shaped with big red roofs that are similar looking to the cap the kid is wearing; and the townspeople that are working and playing have similar looking-caps to the kid which is leading him right now and is also similarly-sized. The two continue traveling until they go towards a bigger building. As they reach the gate, which is gating off the bigger building, the tomato kid okays the with guards with spears, and lets the two through. The kid knocks on the big doors.

"King Tomato! I found him." The little kid called out.

The red carpet rolls out in front of the two as the supposed sovereign walks forward.

Lincoln kneels down not showing disrespect, remembering what happened with Lola.

The king looks to be regal with regal-looking clothes and is bigger than the other tomato people. He has a huge tomato for a cap and his Crown has a tomato in the middle of the crown and the scepter that he welds has a tomato on the top...!

That's when he realizes that their caps are actually tomatoes! That's kinda weird.

"So. The prophecy is true." The tomato based king spoke out. "A great hero would come from the stars in order to defeat this great evil."

"What exactly is this great evil?...King Tomato." Lincoln proclaimed.

"The great evil is a monster that threatens the lands. It has no name and only a few has seen it's true form." King Tomato continues.

"The monster is known to be huge as the minions the beast spawns from plucks the crops from the very earth feeding them to that monster. Which has our crop supply dwindling.

Our people cannot venture outside our town, thanks to the very minions that litter outside of these walls and our air is getting toxic from this accursed fortress these minions spawn from. If this continues. The land of the Tomato Kingdom will be no more."

"This is what the monster looks like!" One of the tomato people showed with a scroll.

The sketch is very crude as it's drawn with brown crayon but he can make out what it is. It's lower body is fat compared to it's upper body sporting four hands and two legs. And it has squiggly lines emanating from it's body. It's facial features sports a tuft of yellow hair, small little eyelashes, one tooth, and two antennae from the top of its head.

The monster's face is familiar to Lincoln as it looks like Lily.

"Our fair princess, Apple, who would help get rid of the poison, has unfortunately been captured as we were overwhelmed by the monsters. We were beginning to lose all hope until you came along!" The tomato person finished.

"Hero. Many of our people have tried but sadly they have failed." King tomato continued. "You are the only one that is capable to do this. Please, help our people."

Lily is a monster threatening the land and there's a princess to save. All taking place in some weird tomato town. Well, if anyone is gonna save the land, it's gonna be Lincoln!

"Yes sir! I will help!"

The tomato people around him cheer upon the answers. "Then there is hope for our lands after all." King Tomato says elated. "But before you go, you must go to training first!"

"Yes, King Tomato."

As soon as Lincoln said that, the world around Lincoln fades out from him again...

* * *

A few seconds later the world fades back in to a new location.

"Where am I now?" Lincoln said looking around, it looks to be the same feature-less space as last time.

A Tomato kid appears in front of him but it's not the same one as before as it's shirt is yellow.

"Hi hero." The tomato kid spoke.

"Is this the training area?" Lincoln wondered.

"Yes, this is the training area. Now make sure you listen carefully to my instructions cause this is important to survive."

"Will do." Lincoln nodded.

"Now first off is to test your jumping skills. Try jumping by pressing the A button."

The A button...heh. Sounds like playing a video game. Is he starring in a video game right now? That would be cool!

"Is something wrong?" The kid said snapping out of his trance.

"Oh...No. It's nothing." Lincoln reorients himself. "Now getting ready to jump!"

And so, with much concentrated effort, Lincoln did the act of leaping off the ground. *Boing!* A boing noise comes off as soon as he jumped. Weird. He jumps again. *Boing!* It's official. There is a jump noise whenever he jumps. Just like a video game.

"Well done!" The tomato kid spoke. "Now on to the next Lesson."

Suddenly, A cute little 6 legged spider-like enemy blinked into his viewpoint and weirdly it's just walking in place.

"These are one of the monsters that threaten our land. Jump on them to defeat them."

That's what's threatening the lands? Doesn't look to threatening. Oh well. Showing no fear, Lincoln runs to the enemy and them jumped on it. The enemy gets squished and a score displaying 200! pops up before it disappears.

So this IS like a video game!

"Your strength is the stuff of legends." The tomatoling exclaimed. "Now for something to help you on your quest!"

Suddenly, a green bubble appears by his viewpoint holding...something.

"These magic orbs will help you. Grab it and you'll become more powerful."

He doesn't have to tell him twice! Lincoln runs to it and suddenly his whole person briefly flashes and radiates upon it's touch. A feeling of strength radiates the boy as he got new clothes and now has a hat above him. Upon closer inspection, he's wearing some sort of light-blue button-up shirt with blue pants and the hat is an orange..mail-carrier hat with an L on the front. The garb looks out of place in this environment but who's to complain?

"Those are but one of many of it's magic orbs to assist you. If you need the magic orbs, just pop the balloons that hang from the sky."

"Got it." Lincoln gives the okay.

Suddenly, the environment briefly fades out and fades back in to show some sort of obstacle course with some blocks stacked on top of each other, the enemies from before, and the aforementioned balloons.

"Now for the final part of your training. Take what you learned as you go through this course and ring the bell at the end."

As Lincoln gives the okay, he goes forth on tackling this course!

He easily hopped over the blocks that would impede his progress, if he hadn't learned the lost art of jumping.

The several enemies that stand their ground as they walk in place? Easily stomped on, thanks to the art of offense.

And popped the balloon that contained the magic orb within, of course it was the same orb as he didn't take damage, but nevertheless, he's feeling the power within him.

With no time at all, he spotted the bell that is levitated above him. He gives a good hop and rings the bell. The sound having a pleasant jingle.

 **STAGE CLEARED!**

The text read as it popped above him with flashing colors and the tomato people that suddenly appears congratulate him with confetti.

Was the training simple? Yes. But it doesn't matter. Mailman Lincoln is gonna be the one to save the tomato people from the evil monster Lily! Whatever enemies Lily'll throw out or any traps the land'll dish out. Lincoln will be sure that he'll be taking it on with great daring!

Suddenly, the world around around him started to shake and so does him.

"Does anyone else feel that shaking?" Lincoln said.

The tomato people ignore this as they continue to talk. "Good luck and save our land from the evil-"

Before the kid finishes, darkness suddenly appears.

* * *

He hears light whirring(?) and some mumbling. And...feels two pairs of tiny hands shaking him awake.

"..n..ln."

"Lincoln!"

Lincoln slowly comes to, eyes now fully open. It turns out that he's..

 **Back at the Loud House**

And it was Lisa that was calling him and shaking him awake! Turns out it was all just a dream. Dang it!

Oh, well, back to reality. Why is there a helmet on his head?

"Mmm, what is it Lisa?" Lincoln says as he takes off the helmet which for some reason was on his head and then gets to his feet.

"Lincoln, I need your help." Lisa spoke. "It seems that I cannot locate our sisters."

"They should be in their rooms aren't they?"

"I checked. Unfortunately they're not here. Could our sister brethren have left without my notice?"

"No way. My sisters would've told me if they left."

On that note, The girls said they weren't leaving the couch till he was playing the game. He thought that they finally got bored or something and left to their rooms...turns out they're not in their rooms. That's a problem.

"Okay, they have to be there somewhere." Lincoln said. "Come on, lets go search for them."

...

And so the duo go on a mini search mission to finds their sisters.

They searched outside, double checked their rooms and called their cell phones. No response.

After a while, they return to the living room from a failed search.

"*sigh* All over the house and called their phones, no luck." Lisa said.

"Weird. I've been only gone to the bathroom for a few minutes. How could they just up and disappear?" Lincoln said irritated and confused.

Suddenly Lisa's mini-machine beeped. "If I haven't been dealing with enough problems already." She says while checking a mini machine which has been beeping intermittently throughout the search, and Lincoln can't help but to notice that and needs to ask what it is. Whatever Lisa is checking on that machine may be some sort of techno-babble that'll fly over the boy's head if explained, but it's better than to be annoyed by not knowing what it is.

"Lisa. you keep checking that machine of yours? What for?"

"I'm trying to track the strange electrostatic discharge sparked within this house." Lisa said still tapping away at the machine. "So far I can't triangulate it's origin."

"Electrostatic discharge?" Lincoln said, at least Electrostatic discharge is easy to explain.

"Affirmative. It happened to go off before I woke you up and it's been confounding me since then."

This seemed like a problem but it sounded like a thing that won't affect the kids or the house...hopefully. Well that info isn't much help and there's not much options left for the two to figure out. Dang it, If only there was something to call back from.

Lincoln then got an idea, Hopefully Lisa still has that thing up.

"Lisa, I got an idea on how to find our sisters!" Lincoln called out.

"Great! How do we do that?"

"We need to check your camera system."

Lisa paused and then reluctantly darts her eyes left and right. "Umm...what camera system...?"

"Lisa..." Lincoln said sternly tapping his foot. Lisa's awkwardly grins as she being stared down at, and her grin grows from there. Lisa may be blunt when it comes to her feelings and presenting factual facts all without even blinking twice, but when she's caught doing experiment based stuff and lies about it, she hesitates and falls apart like a bunch of unstable stacking blocks Lily pulls together, at least when Lincoln sees it.

And sure enough, Lisa sighs and folds. "Lets go check the camera system." She says leading his brother to her/Lily's room.

...

Lisa pulls out some sort of laptop and there is a bunch of screens snowing various areas of the house, confirming said camera system the brainy four-year old installed in the house.

"Now the last time me and my sisters were together, we we're at the living room and then I had to go through the bathroom after that." Lincoln said as Lisa typed up her laptop focusing on the living room and is now rewinding the footage.

"Okay, rewinding. When did you last go to the facilities?"

"About 1:47."

"1:47...And there. Now we hit Play." Lisa then plays the video.

The video shows the sisters sitting comfortably until Lynn grabbed the remote as Lana tries to grab it back. It then turns into a Domino effect as each sister goes for the remote until the couched sisters turn into a violent fight cloud. So far nothing out of the ordinary.

Then suddenly, the Living room was showered in a weird light, and then static showered the room. Probably answering Lisa's static problem. Finally, the static receded from the TV and the sisters that were on the couch has all disappeared.

Both Lincoln and Lisa eyes were wide from what has been displayed.

Only one word came out of Lincoln's mouth. "Whoa!"

Lisa, however says "What? how is this possible?" and after that goes into a bunch of technical jargon, science babble, pacing around and writing stuff on the chalkboard which I cannot be bothered to spell-out or look up for what the heck she is saying or doing because she goes on for like this for about five minutes!

As she finishes with that rant, Lincoln only responds with a "yeah." And then she continues on with her rant. He ignores this and think about what was displayed on that video.

Wait..

What if the static, sisters disappearing, having on this weird helmet upon waking... and that dream..

What if that wasn't a dream. What if..

No, it can't possibly..

But it may as well be.. These sequence of events may be too coincidental to be true.

May as well go for it.

"Lisa." The boy spoke bringing Lisa outta her rant. "It may be crazy but I think i have a hunch on what just happened."

"You do?" Lincoln nodded. "Then by all means, explain what in the name of Benjamin Franklin just happened?"

"Okay, soo..

The sisters went out shopping and brought this green cartridge. The cartridge felt a bit weird as it looked kinda off, but my sisters snapped me outta it and told me to put it on the system. Now, from that video, the sisters disappearing into that TV and that strange static could be connected to that cartridge. As I came back to the living room and may have put this helmet on, I was in this weird video game world with the tomatoes and the tomato people in that game told me about some sort of monster that looked like Lily. That may leave me to believe that all of the other sisters were in the same world..somewhere, even though they haven't said it. Now all of this has lead to one thing.

Our sisters have been sucked into the video game world, thanks to this weird cartridge!"

As Lincoln finished with that explanation, he waits for Lisa's reaction.

It's an awkward 15 seconds or so as Lisa hold this pose, looking at him with face unchanging.

Finally, Lisa adjusted his glasses and exhaled through her tiny nose as she finally speaks. "Lincoln...within my four years of existence, this has to be the most absurd thing I have ever heard."

"I knew you would say that." Lincoln said somewhat unsurprised at Lisa's response. "Come on, Lisa. It may seem out there but this is the only lead we got!"

"Lincoln, the very notion of our sister brethren being zapped into some game cartridge is frivolous."

"Do you have any other theories on what just happened?" He said motioning him to the video screen.

A few beats until she sighs. "I'm currently at wits end. So no."

"Then come on, let's get to it." Lincoln said as he and Lisa go to the Living room.

...

Lincoln prepares the helmet as Lisa watches in anticipation for what's supposed to come.

"Now, I was able to go in to the game world, due to this helmet you made." Lincoln said picking up the helmet.

"That is correct." Lisa agreed.

"Now if I were to put it on. I'll be able to find my sisters trapped in this game and maybe can talk some sense into them once I find them."

"Then lets put the thing on and test this theory. Time is of the essence!"

He looks at the helmet and contemplates his theory. Could he be right? Could he be wrong? One's thing for sure, everything that has been shown has led up to this moment. It's go time.

"All right, here we go!" Lincoln said as he closed his eyes and puts the helmet on his cranium!

* * *

 **As so, the case of missing sisters may be deduced to the crazy theory of being sucked in a video game. Could his hunch be correct?**

 **...**

 **Duh, Of course he is. We wouldn't have the main premise of the story be false advertising now wouldn't we?**

 **So what dangers will he encounter upon entering the game world? Tune in next time as we get things into full swing!**

* * *

 **Extra notes: Yeah, I may need to do more research on converting Obstacle-course based (i.e. platforming) levels in text form, as the one I did was quick and dirty IMO, but I'll try my best.**


	8. A strange and amazing place!

**Whatever happens I need to keep writing. A personal note.**

 **I was gonna post this chapter a bit earlier but when Chernoman pointed out my pacing problems (again). I had to even it out again, and refine my writing once again. We're still in the world-building phase and there's maybe another chapter for that (and also the fact that this is the platforming world and I haven't got much reference on how a platforming scene could work off in word form.) so prepare for a bit more mess. But after that, things should be going full steam ahead.**

 **Thank you for the long time assistance, Chernoman.**

* * *

 **Review response:**

 _Omni: "Cheat codes! Lincoln may need to break some rules if he wants to save his family." Breaking a unknown cartridge which has already sent 9 people into another dimension. Not sure if that's a good idea. But yeah, Lincoln may have to put his video game skill to the test in this world._

 _"And if Lily is a monster... then are some of the other Louds acting as villains too?" shh!_

 _Enough schematics. Here's more of this story._

 _Comments and Criticisms are welcome. :)_

* * *

Lincoln floats briefly into the grid as his being materialized via small squares. As the materialization completes, he gets consciousness and then falls down.

As he lands on his feet..surprisingly with no impact, he sees nothing but a blank screen. Then a few seconds later, he reads out a piece of text that briefly displays...

 **LEVEL 1**

 **LIVES** **4**

"Does that mean..."

Before he finishes. The environment around him turns green and then its real shape suddenly materializes in front of him.

He's in some sort of plains. Trees line up in a fence like formation from his left and his right as tomatoes grow from their stems. Various tomato patches dot the green grass land. And on his feet, a yellow trail marks the way forward to the fortress which can be seen at the far distance.

This seems to be the fortress, the tomato king mentioned, from that "dream." And acessing his clothes, he looks to be in the mailman costume. So he's in the game world...

Lincoln gathers himself upon what this is...This is surreal...

Lincoln is actually...in a living..

video..

game...

WORLD! "Woooooo!" Lincoln whooped and hollered at this revelation.

This is just like in the comic, Ace Savvy: Technobattle, where the titular Ace Savvy was trapped in Virtual Reality, no thanks to Professor Squid. The story made little sense as even the creators of that comic event agreed after the comic was out. But the aspect of how virtual reality worked, the worlds, and the enemies that the hero fought. It was all so alluring, that he wished to be real. Technology came close, it was VR glasses. But you can only move a few parts of your body, like the head and hands. But here, he can move his whole body. His toes, arms, his fingers. His whole body is moving to what is being represented in the game world. And it's awesome! Whoa, who would've though a trip to the mall and his genius sister building a helmet would turn out something like this.

...Oh right, he needs to save his sisters!

So...Where is he?

Lincoln reassess his environment. From the looks of things, he still in the Tomato Kingdom, but it's in the outskirts. He sees the kingdom to his left. He walks this way, but he suddenly bumps into...something? Nothing looks to be blocking his way... He reaches out his hand and upon the touch, he feels a wall. He takes out both hands and feels it out. Yep, its an invisible wall. It probably means that he cant go back this way. Looking to the other direction, he spots a trail that goes to another direction. Then that must mean that-

 ***CLICK* *BZZZZZ!***

Suddenly, a loud click and static fills his head space for a few seconds, spooking him and interrupting his thoughts.

"This is Lisa, calling. Am I getting a reading?" The voice projected all around him. He searches around to find the source. That may have been Lisa's voice but its hard to tell where its coming..

"Again, this is Lisa. Lincoln, are you here?" She called again.

"Lisa!" Lincoln called out to wherever that voice is coming from. "W-w-where are you? How are-"

"Remain calm, I am currently talking to you with my audio transmitter." Lisa said who is currently at the living room. She wearing her own custom made headset, complete with a mic which is being transmitted via antenna. "I'm watching you through the TV. And it appears that you're in some plains dressed in some weird attire."

"So you're talking to me through the TV?" Lincoln asked as Lisa responded with an affirmative. Yep, it's full confirmation that he's in the game world. "Ok then...Then..my body, w-what happened to my body?"

"Your body is currently undergoing stasis in the living quarters. Presumably, your conscious is projected to the TV."

Lincoln only blinked in silence for a few seconds...

Lisa sighed. "Your body is sleeping in the real world and your mind is in the game world."

"My body is asleep?"

"Don't worry, you're safe. As I said your mind is in the game world."

"Oh right. I'm in the game world! Lisa, can you believe it? This is amazing!"

"Lincoln, This is no time for merriment." Lisa said sternly. "We need to get things together to...whatever this is."

"But Lisa."

"No questions, elder brother. This is unexplored and potentially dangerous territory. Even if it's at your expertise, I suggest you advise caution."

Lincoln only sighs. He's living in something that's only possible in a sci-fi movie/Ace Savvy Technobattle story and Lisa's only response is downplay it. Her few joys is probably solving math problems and putting sisters and brother into her experiments.

Well..at least she's right about one thing. He has no clue where he is. If only there was something to give him a clue on.

Suddenly, a spider enemy comes toward his direction. This looks like the same one in training. This probably mean that he's in one of the levels in the game.

Only one way to know for sure.

Lincoln gives a hop directing his shoes to the bug-enemy.

"Lincoln, Don't! You don't know what this thing is-"

Before Lisa finishes her warning. Lincoln lands on the bug as the spider goes flat in a comical way. The squished enemy disappears with only a **200!** briefly hovering above it's place before it disappears.

"You defeated the thing just like that?" Lisa said astounded.

"Yeah, I did." Lincoln said. 'It's just like in training..in the tomato kingdom.'

And then Lincoln spots more enemies and sees a few platforms and blocks that dart the yellow road. So if he goes this way, he should be able to make it to where Lily is at.

He got this.

"Lisa. I know what to do!"

"Lincoln, I'm not sure defeating a bug will suddenly give off knowledge of what's ahead."

"Don't worry, I've been trained to do this. Watch this Lisa!" Lincoln then runs off.

"Lincoln, wait!" Lisa tried to call him, but no response he's still going and Lisa can only watch.

Lincoln goes full speed as he hops to a medium sized structure (two blocks tall). He sees a purple spider enemy trying to attack by spitting the web. Unfortunately, for this spider, it's only shooting at a straight angle towards the wall. Lincoln bops the spider and jumps. And also grabs a few coins while being airborne. Just from that one action, he feels so free and unstoppable.

Speeding forward, he sees what looks to be a pill bug slowly walking towards him. He jumps on the pill bug which curls itself from it's little ball. He sees the line of spider enemies and wonders what happens if he kicks the curled up bug away towards it. He kicks the pill bug towards the spiders and, as he thought, the spiders are being knocked down, one by one. He chases the runaway pill ball as as the point value increases with each spider knocked out by the ball By 200!, then 400!, 800!, 1600! Suddenly, the runaway pill bug bounces into a block and goes back at a fast speed. Luckily, Lincoln was at enough of a gap to jump at the last second, narrowly avoiding a collision.

"That was close!" Lincoln said to himself before he continues.

Lisa is astounded at what she's seeing on the TV. Lincoln shouldn't be jumping and moving like that based on her studies. But the way he's doing it, hopping and bopping with an abandon to danger is almost something akin to Lynn.

And this world with everything happening. It's all so confusing to the child, it's so much to take in. Her head is simply spinning!

After Lincoln hops over a block, he sees the bell. The bell in question is on top of the stairs built by blocks. All he needs to do is to climb this and ring the bell.

He hops on each block, in ascension, as he gets closer to that bell. As he makes the last block, he then jumps and rings the bell the bell emitting a nice chime.

He falls from the high tower, scared that he may go splat. But as he lands on the ground, there was relatively no impact to his self to his surprise.

As the bell gives off its final ring, the text appears dropping down in a rainbow fashion displaying the words..

 **-STAGE CLEARED!-**

With that text confirmation, Lincoln jumps and raises his fist in the air with a "Yes!"

"I knew that was needed to be done." Lincoln said elated upon finishing the level, now he's ready for what's ahead.

"I can't believe what just happened." Lisa said in surprise.

"I know. That was awesome!"

"No, I mean, what in newtons physics just happened?"

"Huh."

"How were you able to jump from this height? Why were the spiders so big and misshapen? How were you able to fall from an altitude and not fall? How-"

"Lisa. Lisa! I'll explain what happened (most of em at least) just calm down."

"Please do."

Admittedly what Lincoln did was a tad reckless (and a bit fun) but he needed to get Lisa's attention without having to slow down and talk what's up piece by piece. Since this is the early levels, there's not much threat later on. So, Lincoln takes this time to chat with the brainy child about the rules and laws of this video-game world as best he can.

...With that in mind they continue...

 **LEVEL 2**

 **LIVES 4**

"So let me get this straight. Before I woke you up, you got your training earlier from the tomato people, so you would be better prepared for this world." Lisa finished explaining.

"Yeah. Video games have tutorials like that to make sure you won't get confused about what's up." Lincoln said.

"So that would sorta explain how this world's physics are different."

"Yeah! I never jumped as high as I did in the real world or be fighting some monsters here. It's so awesome."

"And that's all the more reason to get out of this debauchery as soon as possible. I fear this is poisoning your mind with how off-beat this world is."

"Lisa, relax. I'll be fine. I've been playing games for some time now and it hasn't affected me."

"Hmm, considering you're at least 5% of my intellect considering how good you are at plan making, helping around the household and making crust-free sandwiches. I would only wonder how good you would actually be if you haven't been participating in this entertainment medium...Hmm, maybe I would-"

"Don't do it, Lisa..." Lincoln warned, stopping whatever Lisa is planning to do.

"Your funeral." Lisa shrugged. "Whichever the case, I'm not letting you venture through this world without me. I don't want you to veer off into potential danger unprepared."

"Whatever you say, Lisa."

As they continue, Lisa has a sudden thought.

"Lincoln, you said you got your training with the tomato people."

"Yes, I did."

"Who's the tomato people and what is this world?"

Lincoln only sighs, knowing Lisa he'll probably ask a lot of questions. But she'll probably ask more questions without context. So for her sake, he has to give context.

"This is the Tomato Kingdom..well, at least a part of it. The kingdom is being attacked by bunch of bug monsters that's eating their plants and the fortress that poisoning the air. The King, named King Tomato, has called for help to save it from certain doom."

"And you're the one appointed for save said kingdom?"

"Yep."

"While being dressed as a mailman?"

Lincoln glanced at his wear. "Well..yeah."

"Why are you dressed in this attire saving the kingdom when something akin to a soldier or, presuming this time period, knight armor would make sense?"

"I don't know. Probably because whoever designed this world thought it would be cool."

"If the person made it up thought it would be "cool", then it would also be "cool" wearing a pirate outfit on the moon!"

"Heh, that would be amazing."

"No, it wouldn't. First off, the pirate era would've died long enough to see the invention of the rocket and secondly-"

"Lisa! How about we not focus too much about this and just focus on trying to save Lily." Lincoln said.

A pause. "As much questions as I have at the moment, you're right. We need to get back to the mission at hand." Lisa said.

"Thank you." Lincoln said gladly getting some respite for Lisa's tiring rants.

...And so Lincoln continues onward to the objective...

A few minutes of silent platforming passes. Sensing the awkward silence, Lincoln decides to resume talking with Lisa...

"So, I still can't believe that I'm in the game world thanks to the helmet!"

"I can't believe that the helmet actually works, especially in this impromptu manner. This tech was used to watch your progress and give out messages via microphone as it doubles as a Real-Time Electronic Viewer. A great feat since this you were the first to test this."

"We may have to give off a better name for that helmet...Wait, this was never tested? Lisa, we told you to never give off untested experiments to people!"

"And yet you took the invention anyway, knowing said risks." Lisa retorted. "The allure of the entertainment medium seems to abandon all caution from you elder brother. That goes another point for my theory."

Lincoln sighed. Lisa was getting on his nerves at this point with that smart aleck comment. At least, nothing bad seemed to happen with that helmet. The rare instances of Lisa's experiments not going wrong this time.

"Anyway, what this stuff made out of? It looks familiar..."

"I won't bore you with technical jargon, since I know how you feel about that, but I can tell you what they're made out of. Simply put, it's by digging out Lynn's old bike helmet from the garage."

"Simple enough."

"And your old VR glasses I found."

"My VR glasses? Lisa, I've been looking for these!"

"They've been lost for three months. I figured you would be bored with them so I helped myself with them."

"And automatically using them without permission makes it okay?"

"Umm..." Lisa stalled out for a bit, ready to admit her childish wrongdoing until she notices something on Lincoln's walking path. "Lincoln, be aware that there appears to be a deep pit ahead."

"A pit?" Lincoln slows his pace. On his viewpoint, it looks to be a slight hole, but as he nears, it's a hole that looks to go down far to the murky darkness below.

"Whoa. Lisa. It's a bottomless pit!" Lincoln said looking down.

"A bottomless pit?" Lisa says. "Surely in this geographical structure, there shouldn't be one."

"Not in this world. In this type of game, the pits are sometimes littered all over the place. Thanks, Lisa."

"Glad to be of assistance. If it wasn't for me, you would've fallen into the deep abyss, never to be seen again."

"Actually, I wouldn't worry about that too much. You see-" Lincoln then spots something. "Woah, what's that?" He points at the distance. It also catches Lisa's attention.

"It looks like a tomato." Lisa said, eyeing what it is from the TV. "And for some reason ,this tomato has eyes and appears to be perspiring."

"Oh! This must be one of the tomato people I was talking about." Lincoln then runs towards it.

"I beg your pardon? This does not look like-" Before Lisa finishes, Lincoln taps on the sleeping tomato.

The sleeping tomato now quickly pops from the ground upon the boy's touch. The tomato spins and blinks white a few times before it turns to it's human form. "Hooray!" The tomatoling cheered as it goes free before it lands on its feet. "Thank you for saving me!" He said before he materializes a bubble above him. Inside the orb, it looks to be revealing a white wing. Lincoln grabs it and upon brief flashes of white, he's rocking a new costume. His overall wear is now white and his hat is now adorned with a purple wing to each side. This greatly amuses the boy. "There's a big enemy that will try and stop you when you go further down the path! Please be careful!" Before Lincoln can clarify, the tomato dude runs stage left, leaving Lincoln's line of sight. Rude.

"Did that tomato just turn into a human, give off speech, and give you a orb which has you suddenly change costume?" Lisa said.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Lincoln said as he then smiles. "Thank goodness, he gave me a power up when I saved him, otherwise I would be-"

"Ok, this is stupid." Lisa interrupted. "How did that tomato assume human form?"

"I told you, it was the tomato people!" Lincoln responded back.

"That was a tomato person?" Lisa said astounded as Lincoln said with a yeah.

"I didn't think you actually meant actual tomatoes, I thought those were just a surname to a kingdom!"

"Ah well. We'll worry about it later."

"No, I refuse to let this slide. How was the tomatoes even human in the first place? In fact, how did that tomato person able to spawn some sort of orb?"

"Well, it may be probably-"

"How did that orb hold stuff that can let you alter your outfit?"

"Lisa..."

"Why can it even do that in the first place without you having to dressing up? Suddenly, a flash of light will have you change clothes? That shouldn't even be possible unless that they somehow have access to clothes changing technology which wouldn't be done for probably two centuries from now."

"Lisa!"

"Speaking of which, assuming that this takes place in the Victorian era time period, how does-"

"STOP!" Lincoln shouted halting the brainy four year old. "Lisa, stop! We're not gonna get anywhere if you keep asking these nagging questions!"

"But those questions needs to be asked, so there can be an understanding on what's the heck is going on in this land, so far it's making no sense!"

"Well, it's not gonna help if you keep complaining about this stuff."

"But stuff has to make sense otherwise there is disorder. And so far, from that one action, all of what would've made sense is all nonsense! All of this so far is making me feel stupid and probably you too from this tomfoolery!"

"Geez, I can see why my sisters didn't invite you at the mall. You keep being a sour-puss when it comes to video games."

"I object. The reason why the audio and video transmitter was installed in my Real-Time Electronic Viewer helmet in the first place is so I can understand this medium."

"And look how well that's done so far! I'm surprised you managed you stuck this long if you keep being a wet blanket all the time! Know what, it would probably be best if you let me do my own thing and leave me alone!"

...A short pause.

It's a while until Lisa responds back.

"Very well, Lincoln." Lisa said calmly. "If this is what benefits the both of us, then good luck going through this virtual world without me. Ending transmission." A brief click sounds out. Lisa is no longer in contact.

"Sigh. Thank you. No more distractions." ..Lincoln sighs in a major relief feeling a weight of his back. "Geez, could've wished she was sucked in there so too so I don't have to deal with her whining."

And so, Lincoln continues his platforming escapades further down the road. It isn't a while until he stops at an open space that he recalls something. "Wait" Lincoln said. "The tomatoling said something about bigger enemies that block the way...If there is bigger enemies...Does it mean that there's-"

"CAW! CAW!" The loud noise pierces his boy's train of thought and catches him off guard. Lincoln searches frantically to find the source of the noise. He finally spots the source to his left.

It's a crow rocking some over-sized sunglasses. It's sitting by a tree branch as the bird eyes the boy with a sinister grin. "Caw! Well, look what we have here! You gonna try to steal my food? Well, you're not taking one step further! Caw!" The feathered fiend says as it leaps off it's perch and flaps towards the boy. It's looks a bit different for the normal enemies he has faced and it doesn't look like it can be taken out easily. Lincoln realizes that it's...

"A boss!?"

* * *

 **Yep!**

 **Come back next time where Lincoln has to fight a crow and possibly more danger.**


	9. It's also a very dangerous place!

**Geh. A bunch of rewrites and dealing with the final bits of world building. We should get the ball rolling again.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **YellowPikmin88: Being smart like that can have it's limitations on other important things if not handled correctly.**

 **OmniSpectator: Nope! Don't worry Lincoln'll survive...I think.**

 **Chernoman: I'm reading a writing guide right now to improve punctuation and stuff. There's a few examples of those improvements and possibly more as more chapters go. I tried to keep the convos as fresh and short as possible. We're still at that awkward world-building phase, so hang in there. And Lisa, I'll keep tinkering her as we go through this story. Good to know that my story is still keeping the** **focus and charm for ya!**

 _Comments and criticisms are welcome. Now get ready for a boss fight!_

* * *

Lincoln is frozen in a stare from the revelation that he has to fight a boss. Yeah, it's video games so it's to be expected that he has to be fighting bosses. But he was kinda hoping that he would just get to the fortress with little adversity as possible. Oh well, he's more than video game savvy enough to be fighting these punks. As he gets his game face on, the crow swiftly makes the first move.

The sunglasses wearing crow dives to the ground as he sets his sights at Lincoln. Lincoln gets a momentary lapse on what he was supposed to do since he now realized he's fighting a boss literally in first person! Before he can get his senses back, he's swiftly pecked by the crow. It took Lincoln for a loop as he got knocked back and landed on his rear from that attack but he shook it off. As he dusts himself off and checks his person to see any damage...

"What the? My clothes!" Lincoln is shocked to see that his white mailman costume has been reverted to his normal blue mailman wear. He's guessing that the suit must've took the damage for him. If that's the case, then-

"CAW!" The crow then squawked snapping Lincoln out of his thoughts, bringing him back to "must beat this boss" mode.

He tries to look for the bird that's now hovering in the sky, but he can't judge where he is due to the virtual sunlight blocking his vision. The boy then puts a hand over his eyes to shield from the rays. As he finally gets his vision, the crow's face quickly meets his viewpoint and his torso swiftly meets beak, knocking Lincoln back. As a result, and confirming is suspicions, his suit disappears from his person and reverts his clothes to his real world attire except his usual orange shirt is now red. Lincoln shutters being in this form. He feels like he's out of place, vulnerable, almost feels as if another hit like that may take him out of commission.

The bird caws and does his dive-bomb once more! Lincoln then panics and attempts to run to the other side to avoid the attack, but he couldn't run fast enough...

The crow pecks Lincoln and then, Lincoln does an awkward smile as he puts his arms out in an "oh well" pose before his person briefly floats up and then falls down from the world as a sort-of silly little tune plays denoting his defeat. The screen then fades out to black...

 **LEVEL 2**

 **LIVES 3**

Then the screen fades back in as Lincoln returns to the world, now in his real world wear with the red shirt. Great. Luckily, he's at this part of the stage where the crow can't attack him upon respawning so he has time to think before he can move forward to the boss point. Okay, so we have a roadblock. This is the first boss and he's already struggling due to fighting him in this manner. He's so used to fighting bosses when he has a controller in his hands; the comfort of mashing the buttons and toggling the control stick to control a character fighting the boss. Actually fighting them in person is causing problems for him. 'Come on Lincoln, you're the man with a plan. You have to think of something..'

Then a click and a sight static sound fills his head-space. Wait...It can't be..

"Lisa?" Lincoln called out.

"Yes, Lincoln. I'm back." Lisa hastily said as he adjusted her headset. "I know you have questions, but now's not the time. Whats going on?"

"Okay," Lincoln does have questions but he'll save them for later. "I'm now fighting a boss." Lincoln

"What? You're fighting superintendents now?

"Huh? No. In video games. A Boss is a stronger than normal enemy that stands in your way to finishing a stage. They're basically gatekeepers." Lincoln explained.

"Dang it, that may be a problem. Who is this gatekeeper then?"

The boss in question is flapping from stage upper-right to Lincoln's and Lisa's viewpoint. "Caw. Guess who's back to steal my food!"

And Lisa is no doubt un-amused by the crow's ridiculous display. "Lincoln, you can't be serious?" Lisa complained.

"Yes, Lisa. I'm serious." Lincoln said.

So many questions. Lisa could question how a normal crow could be blocking the way to the exit, and how and why he's sporting those over-sized sunglasses. But she relents her sayings this time and prioritizes his brother's safety above all else. She quickly thinks up a plan.

"Ok Lincoln. If you want safety, you need to go hide in the trees. The vegetation looks lively enough, so he won't attack you there."

Lincoln took no time to heed Lisa's advice. He closes his eyes and proceeds to run as fast as he can towards the trees that was from the left of the path he's walking on.

The crow then caws loudly as he flaps upward eyeing the boy. "The crow is about to attack, you need to run!" Lisa shouted.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Lincoln said as his legs is increasing speed, not daring to open his eyes in fear that the crow will attack him. But it's looks to be not fast enough...

The crow ultimately pecked his body. Lincoln then makes the "oh well" pose as his person briefly jumps up and falls down from the world as the failure tune plays.

Lisa is stunned and worried as Lincoln left the screen like that.

 **LEVEL 2**

 **LIVES 2**

Fortunately, Lincoln returned to the world intact to the relief of Lisa. "Are you okay, elder brother?"

"Yeah. I'm just fine. This crow isn't making it look easy."

"I told you to run to the trees. What were you doing?"

"I was running to the trees, see?" Lincoln says as he then proceeds to run to the forest. Weird, he doesn't seem to be getting any closer to the forest..

"See, you're just running in place!"

"Lisa, how am I running in place..what the?!" That is when Lincoln looks down on his active feet to see that he has not exited from the yellow road.

"Lisa! I think I'm stuck on the road!"

"Now, that's odd," Lisa said focusing on Lincoln again. "Go run to the other direction."

Lincoln then runs to the right of the path he's walking. He's still stuck on the road. "I can't go the other way either..."

Lincoln then hears rapid drawing on what may be a chalkboard. After a few seconds, Lisa chimes in.

"I may have an explanation for it. This world can only operate in an x and y axis. Therefore limiting your cardinal directions to only two."

Lincoln only blinks for a few seconds from that explanation...

"*sigh* You can only move left, right and jump. You can't move out to the side."

"So, I'm stuck on the road..." Lincoln said as Lisa affirmed.

"Oh great. Not only do I have to fight this boss again, I have to do it while being stuck on the road."

"Don't fret. We'll just have to find another strategy to defeat this avian menace."

"Strategy.. strategy! Of course!"

"You have an idea, elder brother?"

"Yes. These bosses has patterns that you have to look for whenever they attack."

"So we have to look for a pattern for these bosses?"

"Exactly. The problem is what pattern does he have?"

... _Wait a second._...

 _The crow then caws loudly... "The crow is about to attack, you need to run!" Lisa shouted._

... _That could be it_...

Lincoln then snaps his fingers. "You noticed when he's about to attack."

"That I do! He does this by dive-bombing whenever he caws."

"So I need you to give the signal whenever the crow starts to attack for me."

"Got it. Wait a second, if you notice his pattern, why can't you notice him attacking?"

"This world apparently has a sun blocking my face. I can't use gut instinct so I..."

"Need you to be your eyes?" Lisa finished as Lincoln affirmed.

"Ok, we got the game plan?"

"Affirmative, Lets do it."

With a game plan in mind, Lincoln walks forward. It's only a few steps until the crow appears again hovering stage upper-right.

"CAW! You're back again to steal my food? It looks like you're ready for another walloping." The crow squawked.

"Not this time!" Lincoln boasted as he and Lisa gets ready, hoping this plan can work.

The crow flaps upwards and squawked a "CAW!"

"Okay. Get ready." Lisa warns.

The sunglasses wearing crow starts dive bombing at a high speed, "Now jump!". With Lisa's signal, he jumps over the dive-bombing crow, missing Lincoln by a few feet. As a result of crow not hitting it's target, the crow crash-lands into the ground and is left with a big head lump with stars circling his head and it's shades very very askew.

"Looks like our avian friend has crash landed." Lisa noted.

"Well, should we help him feel better then?" With opportunity knocking, Lincoln runs to the downed crow.

"Wait, How are you gonna attack?"

"Same way that I always done so in this world," Lincoln then leaps. "by jumping!" and bounces on the crow's head.

"CAWW!" The evil crow squawks as it's whole body flashes white for a few seconds upon the headache he received.

"Yes. It's working!" Lincoln said.

"Grr. How did you avoid my attack?" The crow said rising up back to the sky.

"For a crow, he doesn't seem very smart." Lisa says.

"Caww...I'll show you." The bird then flaps back to it's starting position.

"Get ready, Lincoln. It's about to attack again." Lisa said as Lincoln gets into position.

"CAW! CAW!" The crow caws twice before he does his dive bomb. "Now jump!" Lisa signaled. And as before, Lincoln jumped over the crow's attack. The boy turns, ready for another counterattack. But this time, instead of the crow crashing, the crow flies straight back up.

"Lisa, he didn't crash!" Lincoln said surprised.

"The crow must be changing it's tactics, stay sharp."

The crow once again does his dive bomb, Lincoln was caught off guard with a lack of a caw. Shouldn't he..

"Lincoln, jump!" Lisa warned. Right, jump!

Lincoln jumped over the attack in time, bringing in the desired result of the crow crashing to the ground. Lincoln runs to the crow, jumps, and successfully bops on the bird's head causing it to "CAW!" in pain as it flashes white.

"Caww.." The crow growled. "Now I'm gonna make sure you won't live for this one."

Now the bird goes..."CAW!, CAW!, CAW!"

"If he squawked three times.." Lincoln thought out loud. "Then that must mean-"

The crow begins to dive. Lisa signaled and Lincoln jumped over the attack. The crow dives again, Lisa signaled again and Lincoln jumped again. The crow dives once more. Lisa signaled yet again and Lincoln jumped yet again. The crow then finally crashes to the ground after three failed attempts. Lincoln ran, jumped and once more bopped on the crow's head.

"CAWWWWW!" The crow screeched out as he flaps upwards roughly. And then, the bird poofs away in a cloud-like fashion leaving a bunch of stars behind.

"It looks like he's gone." Right as Lincoln says that, the bell then appears from Lincoln's right. "And there's the bell!"

"Thank goodness." Lisa said as both parties breathe a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what would've happened if you didn't help me back there. Thanks Lisa."

"Noted. Now, I suggest we get a move on. Time is of the essence."

"Lisa, Hang on!" Lincoln shouted.

"Lincoln, we need to get a move on!"

"Before we do. Why did you decide to come back all of a sudden?"

Lisa pauses for a beat.

"Well, my sudden return does require an explanation especially after recent events, I'll keep it as brief as I can." Said Lisa before she starts. "So originally I wasn't gonna return. Having no point to delve further into this medium, our little conversation a while back only confirmed that. But then, a thought reemerged. Our sister brethren is still trapped inside that infernal cartridge. If someone comes in and find out about our sisters mysterious disappearance. The end result will, no doubt, not be pretty."

Now that Lisa mentions it. Yeah, having the girls disappear was a matter of some magical techno-hub bub. Unfortunately, saying it was some freak cartridge brought by the mall won't fly with the public, especially with the parents. Mom and Dad would connect the dots to Lisa since she's usually the one that does weird experiments and inventions around the house that occasionally gets her in trouble. Lisa would probably face a grounding till she's 18! She then continues.

"I figured that I would disassemble this cartridge and see if I can do this rescue operation myself, but I figured that would be too much of a risk considering the circumstances, especially since this unit is still alien to us. So this has lead me to the only available option at the moment. That is for me to return as your navigator on this venture and actually stay alongside you until we rescue our sisters. And considering what we've just got through, I feel that option is more valid."

Lincoln shortly contemplates. Considering the stakes just now introduced, not knowing if there may be threats worse than the crow and getting used to being inside a video game. He didn't take long to reach a decision.

"Lisa, I pretty much need all the help I can probably get considering what happened back there. By all means. Be my navigator again."

"I figured you would come to that response. Shall we proceed?"

"Yeah. Now come on. Lets go save Lily!" Lincoln said as he goes forward. "Oh right, almost forgot." Lincoln goes to the bell and rings it with the celebratory words...

 **0*~*~STAGE CLEARED~*~*~0**

...Appearing above him!

"*sigh* I love that bell. Now lets go save Lily!"

* * *

 **Well whadda know, Lisa is back! And helped Lincoln just got through fighting a crow. So what other obstacles the two has to face? What sort of sweet talk and or cunning they have to do to explain the missing sisters when someone finds out about this? Best tune in next time!**


	10. Going underground

**Lisa rejoins as a navigator for Lincoln after having learned of the stakes that may befall them. Hopefully their skills should prove invaluable as they trek towards the next level.**

* * *

"I'm sure glad that I came at the nick of time when I did." Lisa said. "Otherwise, we would've been in real trouble."

"Yeah. Thanks again, Lisa." Lincoln said continuing his walk. "So you're not gonna question everything as we continue are we?"

"No promises." Lisa said bluntly.

Lincoln lightly sighed from her typical bluntness. "Fair enough." 'Guess we figure this out as we go along.'

"So what our objective this time?"

"Just make it to the end of the stage, and try not to die." Lincoln spoke in a straight tone.

Lisa takes note of that. "Strange, you seem to have taken an nonchalant nature about this life or death situation."

"Well, I only got two lives left, so I don't have too much to worry about."

"Lives?" Lisa said confused.

"Oh right, lives." Lincoln remembered how his brainy sister isn't exactly familiar with gaming terminology. "How lives work is like having additional chances to try again when you mess up. Every time you die..in the game at least, you lose a life. Lose all of em-"

"And your game session is terminated?" Lisa interrupted, pausing Lincoln momentarily.

"Well...yeah! Though it's usually called a game over."

"I figured as such. If that's the case, don't get too complacent because you have an insurance policy. Losing all of your lives, especially a single one would be wasted time. And we need all the time we need."

"Got it." As Lincoln affirms, he then stops spotting something at the distance.

"Lisa, I see something straight ahead." Lincoln comes closer to what looks to be a oddly textured green cave. "It looks like a cave, but it isn't any cave that I've seen..if I can get off the road, I can see what it is."

"It looks to be a _Br_ _assica oleracea var. capitata._ Street name, cabbage." Lisa said as she looked at the side of the thing, thanks to the side view on constant display on the TV screen. Yes, the thing that is exposed from the earth is an oversized, though slightly wilted, green cabbage. "Whoever decided this cabbage to masquerade as a cave must've had a vegetable kick or some chemically-enhanced fertilizer. Which would be impossible." Lisa pauses as she was about to rant..but then breathes a sigh. "But seeing the weird phenomenon that has happened so far. Who am I to judge?"

Lincoln finishes marveling at the display as he then says. "Well, since I can't go around it, no thanks to the road. It looks like we have no choice but to go in."

And so Lincoln goes in the cave. As the screen fades out to black, it then shows the status screen of..

 **LEVEL 3**

 **LIVES 2**

Before it fades back to Lincoln now inside the cave.

"Hmm." Lisa hummed as she scanned the environment. The inside of the cabbage cave looks to be it's usual green, minus a few yellow patches, with some of the cabbage leaves strewn on the walls. There's also a few holes that looks to be burrowed into.

"Lincoln, it may be another aesthetic detail but considering the many holes and yellow marks that dot this place, it shows signs that activity has been done. Be wary."

"Got it. Heh, I guessing this is what the inside of a cabbage looks like." Lincoln said looking around the area as he walks forward.

"Not exactly. Usually the inside looks to be more complicated than that. Though I would question how we can both see the inside of this cave without a light source."

"Lisa, Let this be the time that we're glad not having to search for a flashlight power-up."

Lisa hummed a bit before she agreed with a "Noted."

As Lincoln goes further, he spots a blue orb floating above. Nirvana.

"Aw, yes!" Lincoln cheered as he ran towards the orb

"Is it another one of those orbs?"

"You bet!" Lincoln says as he then jumps and touches power-up. His blue mailman costume returns to his person. Finally, after being depowered for so long. Nothing can stop him now!

Suddenly, something falls from the ceiling and it makes contact with Lincoln's head causing him to suddenly revert back to his everyday wear. "Ahh! What the..?!" He checks behind him to see brown stuff falling from the ceiling.

"What is that stuff?" Lincoln said.

"Hmm, considering the color, and density. It could be bug excrement."

Bug excrement?

"Yuck!" Lincoln backs AWAY from the dripping substance having learned that yes, what was plopped on his head was bug poop.

"Great, an embarrassing way to lose a costume. What's next?"

As he finishes that sentence, Lincoln then sees some black and white striped eggs. Shortly after, the egg hatches and it pop out some sort of beetle. This beetle has red and orange in a sort-of leopard print on it's back along with slight yellow accents. "Lisa, what kind of bug is that?" Lincoln questioned.

"It's a..." Lisa drones for a few seconds as the bug fully wakes and proceeds hops towards the offender. That's not like Lisa to drone on like that. Oh well, no time to waste. Lincoln retaliates by jumping on the bug flat. But as he's done that, another egg has been hatched popping put another beetle. As he sees the bugs going in and the many eggs along the pathway, Lincoln then gets an idea. If he jumps on all of the eggs, they won't hatch. Lincoln then goes at full speed bopping on the bug and then the eggs, one by one, so the beetle won't hatch.

Except the opposite happened...

"Lincoln, wait! Stop bouncing on the eggs." Lisa warned.

"Why?"

"Look behind you!"

Lincoln looks behind. To his surprise, ten to maybe eighteen bugs, are hopping right behind the boy.

Upon retaliation, Lincoln bops on two of em that are the closet. Amidst the confusion, a couple of the beetle hops over Lincoln's head and boxes him in from the front. As he just now grasps on the situation, a beetle hops on top of Lincoln's head making contact. As a result, Lincoln does the Lost a Life pose and falls off the screen.

 **LEVEL 3**

 **LIVES** **1**

"Dang it." Lincoln cursed as he's down another life. Fortunately, he's spawned back to where the orb is located, so he won't have to go far.

"Curse my lack of entomology. That would've helped you there." Lisa said.

"That's okay. I'm gonna try this again!"

"Wait Lincoln, I suggest to consider carefully before you take your next course of action. We don't have many chances left." Lisa warned.

She's right. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and the bugs overwhelmed him because he hatched the eggs. So with that and Lisa's guidance in mind, he now goes for take two. "Thanks, Lisa."

He grabs the power up and makes his way forward, this time he dodging the falling object with the right timing. Now for the eggs. Being careful, Lincoln carefully jumps over the eggs one by one. They're spaced far enough for him to safely cross over but it's still tight for him to cross without accidentally bouncing on one. And then, with no time at all, he clears the last egg.

"Phew, that was close." Lincoln wipes his brow after that egg skipping challenge.

"Now shall we proceed?"

"Lets." Lincoln says as he then leaves the area. Unbeknownst to the party, the eggs that were skipped over begin to crack their shells.

As Lincoln continues walking, two pathways split on top and bottom.

"Two pathways." Lisa mused.

One pathway continues forward and other one is elevated above the path going upwards.

"I'm going top." Lincoln says.

"I recommend going forward, we don't know what lies upwards."

"There could be something that could help us up top, so we can at least give it a try." Lincoln said as he hopped at the upper platform.

"Then be careful." Lisa said as Lincoln begins his ascent. The way up to the top was slightly jagged in a stair-like formation as a few gaps and spider enemies threaten the way. Fortunately, the spider enemies are just the ones that only crawl towards the player like the earlier levels and the gaps while a bit perilous were not wide enough to cause a major threat. With Lincoln's platforming skills, he clears those bit by bit. Now he's almost at the top, only separated by a few more pits.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't questioned about the pits on caves." Lincoln said.

"Caves are sometimes known for their erratic structure and dangerous environment. I don't know how accurate it's portrayed since caves are different every time so it's not too important. Though due to the recent bugs out there, we hope it doesn't lead to any further mishaps."

After a hop and a skip over the perilous gaps, he gets to the top. It's a dead end. There's also a sweating tomato with it's eyes shut.

"I found another tomatling!" Lincoln said spotting the tomato.

"Go do your thing, elder brother." Lisa said.

He touches the tomato and the tomato goes up in the air before it shines white regaining it's human form. "Yay!" The tomatoling cheered before the thing landed.

"You must be brave to make it here. This power up should help you." The tomatoling said before it spawned an orb above itself before it leaves stage left.

To Lincoln's relief and excitement, it's the white wing. Upon jumping and touching it, he's back to the winged white wear. "Sweet! Looks like the trip was worth it after all."

"ROAR!*

That roar alerted Lincoln and Lisa. Lincoln quickly looked left and right, trying to spot the source. "Lincoln, above you!" Lisa shouted prompting the boy to look up. Burrowed on the ceiling, it's the same red colored beetle except this one is huge! The oversized bug pops out of the hole, going to the ground to where Lincoln is standing. Lincoln dodges out of way from the big beetle's landing, just avoiding being squished. Lincoln quickly turns the other way and runs out of here. He jumps over the slanted gaps and rushes down the pathway he once came to get outta here. Lincoln looks back and the bug is on his tail, easily crossing over the pits due to it's large size.

Lincoln touches down back by the two pathways. "Um, Lisa. Which way?" Lincoln said in a panic.

"Right. Turn right." Multiple hopping sounds comes from behind. He looks back and sees the hopping beetle enemies from earlier return and they're numerous.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Lincoln says as he then runs to the right. The small bugs give chase and the big bug just landing at the bottom joins in.

From a distance, Lincoln sees a few gaps that stand between him and the exit. He quickly jumps over the gaps which are thankfully are just as simple as the path on top. As he runs to the last pair of gaps, Lincoln then suddenly stops. Looks like this particular set of gaps has a few platforms that are too narrow to quickly cross over unless you want to fall to the abyss. This one needs to be crossed carefully.

"Dang it, these platforms are too narrow to cross over quickly." Lincoln groaned looking at the gaps ahead of him. With the bugs closing in, it looks like that he's gonna have to chance it.

"Wait a minute, Lincoln." Lincoln stops before he does an action. "Your white attire. What does this power up do?"

"Become extra armor from enemy attacks?"

"It has to serve another purpose. Based on the wings on your hat, I assume this one commands flight?"

"Lisa, I'm not sure that it can work like that...or if I even know how to make it work."

"Whichever the case. A course of action must be decided quickly." Lisa says, as the bugs gets ever closer.

Lincoln looks towards the gaps and looks back to the approaching beetles. "Well, here goes nothing." He walks backwards as far as the threat allows before getting a running start. He runs at high speed and then as he gets to the edge, he closes his eyes and then JUMPS!

No feeling of falling is coming from Lincoln, does that-

"Yes. As I deduced!" Lisa spoke brightly.

Lincoln opens his eyes and looks towards the ground. His position is elevated from where he jumped and surely enough he's not falling! Turns out that the little wings on his hat does work!

"Woah. I'm flying! I'm flying!" Lincoln cheered as the hat wings flap to keep him aloft.

"Actually, you're floating." Lisa says as Lincoln proceeds to levitate over the perilous platforming pits to the other side.

The little bugs that were chasing him fall to the abyss below while the big one, apparently seeing the danger, stops and walks back to where it came from.

"Phew. That was close." Lincoln says as he wipes his head and lands safely to the other side.

To his surprise, the bell is only a few steps away. Lincoln took no time to run forward and ring that glorious bell.

 **0*~*~STAGE CLEARED~*~*~0**

As the bell finishes ringing the screen fades out and fades back in to the plains.

"Glad to get outta that one."

"Ditto. This white garb should prove invaluable moving forward provided we don't lose it."

"You read my mind." Lincoln looks to the distance and sees the looming fortress from only a few miles away. "Now the fortress shouldn't be much further. Come on!"

* * *

 _ **Hope you don't mind the (maybe) few story liberties of me presenting video game stuff to script. Either case L** **ily's fortress shouldn't be too far off.**_

 **Review responses:**

 **yellowpikmin88: Heh, that's video game bosses for ya.**

 **Omni Spectator: Telling ya bud, cheating in a interdimentional cartridge could bring consequences...**

 **Ya. they're in a video game so no need for a ho-drum presentation!**

 **Chernoman: Looks like my writing skills are leveling up as the story continues. :)**

 **"Stakes don't go too deep...for now it's for the best." That's the plan.**

 _ **If you wanna help improve this author's writing or just leave a cheer. Don't be afraid to leave Comments** **and/or constructive criticism.** **See ya next time.**_


	11. Storming The Fortress

**Geez. This chapter did not want to be written. But finally here it is!**

 **..**

 **Chernoman: After dwelling on it. I don't think that liberties will be minded in the future. Don't worry folks who are reading this, nothing drastic.**

 **Dialogue is on point? Thanks.**

* * *

 **LEVEL 4**

 **LIVES 1**

"Lincoln, what do you see?" Lisa asked as she only sees a portion of the next level.

"It's a bunch of bridges being held up by carrots." Lincoln replied.

Indeed, upon Lincoln's vision, is a volley of suspension bridges with carrots on each end which in turn is held up by carrot stalks. These bridges are held upon a seemingly never-ending cloud cover, which is pretty much a bottomless pit.

"How exactly are these carrots stalks even supporting the wood in the first place?" Lisa said. "The carrots being over-sized and the multiple bridges not even connected to each other all by itself is also a bit implausible."

"Lisa, they're made to be bridges which go to the end of the level. I don't think you need to go into greater detail than that."

"I suppose." Lisa sighed deciding not to question this implausibility. "So crossing the bridges gets you to the fortress?"

"Yes. I can see it's a straight shot of the fortress through here!" Indeed. No other landmarks obstruct the pathway so it looks like they have to clear this level before going to the fortress!

"Then lets get to it!" Lisa said as Lincoln proceeded to go but suddenly...

"Gahh." Lincoln suddenly stopped as he neared the bridge and quickly glanced down. "I just realized, I'm so high up!"

"Just calm down." Lisa said. "Remember to keep looking up and cross slowly."

Taking Lisa's words into account, Lincoln slowly makes the first few steps. As he made the first step on the bridge, he realized.

There's no shake.

In fact, the sway on the bridge is nonexistent. He does a few small hops and the steps are as flat as the floor.

"Hey, these bridges are safe to walk on!" Lincoln cheered.

So with that realization, he picks up the pace and begins to platform to the other bridges.

'Really?' Lisa thought. 'How can these bridges be this still with this kind of support and layout?' Lisa lets this go again deciding not to look at the gift horse in the mouth. "That's good to hear. Now watch your footing."

Lincoln crosses the bridges as he platformed over the occasional enemy and easily jumped through the multiple gaps, thanks to the ease of the wing cap. And just remembering that he's stuck in the 2D plane, giving him no threat of falling off or missteping to the side, this bridge level looks to be no problem. As Lincoln made it to the highest possible bridge he can find, Lincoln steps towards the edge. He sees the line of bridges that are evenly spaced apart and he still has the wing cap. Guess it's a good time as any to give this a try.

Lincoln backs up a bit before getting a running start as he gets to the cliff. He then jumps at the lip.

As he takes off, excitement fills him as he glides over the bridges and gaps thanks to the wing cap. And thanks to the bugs being promptly squished from Lincoln's descending shoes and the high platforms he lands to and jump, gives the boy the almost present loft to glide nearly the entire level!

"All right! Now this is a great way to travel!" Lincoln says as he's gliding.

"Good job Lincoln. Keep it up!" Lisa says impressed that he's using the wing cap to effectively granting him quick progress. Though the wings on his hat are exactly big for travel. How is it that... _sigh_ forget it. Must not overthink it. She needs a distraction from this, so she picks up a entomology book so she won't be confused about any other bugs that may come up. As she reads, she finds a certain bug that was encountered earlier in his adventures.

"Now wait a second!" Lincoln dropped to the platform in surprise of Lisa's raised voice. "You remember back at the cabbage cave, that we encountered the zebra striped eggs and the bugs that hatched from them? It was a harlequin bug. And according to the studies, crushing on the harlequin bug eggs are but one of the ways of eliminating them. And when that same method was done earlier, the bugs hatched!"

"Well..I'm sure that was nothing. They just dressed it up to be another enemy."

"Nonsense, if that had been the case they would've been different bugs. The bug and eggs was exactly the same color and form, signifying whoever made this did not care!"

"Well..you see...I got nothing." Lincoln said at a loss for words.

"Grr. Research being skewed! Video games does something wrong again! Bugs, wings, carrots and talking tomatoes. Why! Why! _Whyyy!_ " Lisa screamed as she furiously stomps around on the couch. Again, Lisa rages on another video game gaff and her rage may be as more intense as last time.

And then shortly as the tantrum began..now there's silence and a bit of heavy breathing.

"Are you all right?" Lincoln spoke out hoping she hasn't dropped out again. No response. Has she reached her limit again? "Lisa."

"No!" Lisa yelled.

Silence.

Lincoln still stays at this position, worried about Lisa predicament. He wants to be sitting by her side giving her comfort but considering he's currently in the game right now is isn't possible. Is your unconscious body being close to her close enough?

"Brother unit,' Lisa finally spoke. "I've been reasonable enough being appointed to you as navigator to rescue our sisters from this nefarious cartridge throughout these past couple of levels, faults and all. But between over-sized and sentient vegetables, magic orbs, and bug inaccuracies all taking place in this aberrant world, my brain can only deal with so much until all real world logic from my grey matter becomes broken. How?! How is it that you persist in this sick and twisted medium for so long? Why is it that you like this so much?"

A simple question at the surface since he's gaming for as long as he can remember. There are so many things he likes about video games to answer for but unfortunately this can't be condensed into one whole answer or multiple reasons for that matter since Lisa will 105% refute/retort anything thrown at her given her brainy and callous nature especially so far to video games. But he has to say something otherwise this may not have an end.

"Lisa. I can't answer that...it's umm...it's...kinda hard to explain..." Lincoln can tell Lisa is not found of that non-answer. But he does have something for her.

"But I can tell you're not in favor to this kinda stuff being displayed right now."

"Obviously." Lisa spouted.

"You're not in favor of stuff like this and the Whistle Of Service games...but you know that there are other games out there?"

"There is? How so?"

"Well..You know how there's different types of studies you do, like chemicals and machines and math right?"

"Yes. And entomology, being multilingual, brain wave studies, a PHD, and east-coast rap among other things, but who's counting?"

"Umm...Right. And remember when I talked to Lola about this RPG adventure game during dinner and it interested her?"

"Affirmative..."

"Well..after we rescue our sisters. What I'm gonna do is-"

"You are gonna find me a type of game that fits my particular needs and criteria for possible enjoyment and/or study?"

"Yeah. We're gonna help you find a video game that can probably tickle your fantasy."

"From what I've seen so far, it's highly unlikely."

"Hey, I'm willing to try."

Lisa thinks as he makes that statement. Surely, he can't be serious concerning what's been presented so far. Oh well, being that his brother as smart as he is and is willing to try. Lisa will be sure to remember that.

Lincoln resumes his platforming as he nears the goal bell and Lisa contemplates on his answer. As Lincoln nears the end, a new type of enemy approaches and as soon as Lincoln flies over it, the enemy arcs a projectile at an off guard Lincoln. The projectile collides with Lincoln causing him to lose the wing power up and fall down, thankfully on the bridge.

"What the?" Lincoln spouted as recovers himself and spots the attacker that's behind him.

This bug is colored a gold yellow with a leaf on its back has four spots close to the center of it's back.

"What is that?"

"Hmm..considering the colors. It's a bean leaf beetle." Lisa stated. "And it has a leaf on it's back and it's throwing beans..Ugh. Good thing Luan isn't here."

"A Bean leaf beetle? It's going down for stealing my wing cap. Agh!" Lincoln says that the beetle arcs a bean at Lincoln's direction cutting it close and is still throwing off beans from here as it makes small shuffles left and right.

Lincoln tries to go on the offensive but the constant throwing of beans is causing Lincoln to get nervous about his timing.

"Lincoln, it's best to cut our losses for this one." Lisa says.

"Okay then." Realizing the situation and not wanting to be depowered further, he exits stage right thankfully and finishes the rest of the level. Hopefully he wont be meeting him again.

* * *

The sky and air around the area slightly goes into a dark green as Lincoln lands on solid ground upon a cleared bridge stage. And minus the ever present yellow brick road he's standing on, the ground around him looks to have heavy cracks and the plant life have either rotted or plucked from the earth.

They're finally at the fortress level.

"Well, here we are." Lincoln says as he walks forward.

"Expect heavy opposition, Lincoln." Lisa says.

He near the fortress doors and looks up at the smog bellowing at the stacks before suddenly, the doors open by themselves. Not deciding to question it, he takes a second to prep himself before going in. The doors then closes.

 **LEVEL 5**

 **LIVES 1**

Lincoln is finally inside the fortress and it's about as brick-laden and grimy as you can get minus the few windows shining a dark blue.

"Okay. No turning back now...Not like I can anyway." Lincoln said as he preps himself. Thankfully, Lincoln regained the wing cap power up since there was a power up orb of the level. Now he begins to move forward.

The first pit he encounters houses a green-yellowish substance that is steaming and bubbling. You don't have to be a genius to know that falling in that thing is bad. Lincoln runs towards the pit and then jumps over it. Successfully to the other side.

Now he has to encounter another pit and this one spits out a dangerous looking lava bubble that's constantly shooting up and down. Just gotta time this one right. The lava bubble goes down and he hops over it before it pops up again.

Lincoln phews and then stops as he eyes the next set of platforms.

"You okay, elder brother?" Lisa chimed.

"Yeah. It's just so far going through this stuff is making me nervous." Lincoln says as he continues jumping over the pits.

"Lincoln. this is a stronghold. There will be traps like this and more later forward. You're gonna have to keep going."

"You're right. I can't give up now." Lincoln says before encountering another trap.

This trap is a huge spike ball that swings back and forth. Just gotta time this one too.

The spike ball swings back slowly.

He quickly runs past before the spike ball swings back and makes a dive just missing contact.

"Hmm. Judging by the swing speed and size of the spikes. I don't think it would cause too much damage." Lisa chimed.

"Lisa. Everything that is considered dangerous can hurt you. I know it sounds weird but that's how video games, at least this one, work." Lincoln says as he continues.

As he gets into a certain point in the stage, he sees a split pathway. The way forward is... more spike-balls, fireballs and a whole bunch of pits! The one leading up has stairs leading up to a possible shortcut? Powerup? Whichever the case, he know where he's going.

"I'm heading up Lisa."

"I thought so. Tread carefully." Lisa says as Lincoln begins to climbs the stairs.

Upon the way up, he encounters a few spider enemies. Thankfully they are of the garden variety, so he hops and bops them no problem.

"Lincoln. Behind you!"

Upon Lisa's statement, Lincoln turns behind him to see a couple of hoppers closing in on him, forcing Lincoln to quicken the pace. Thankfully, the whole way up has no pits to separate the stairs, so he can only focus on climbing.

As he makes it to the top of the stairs, he sees that the stairs heading down has hoppers heading up along with the ones from behind.

"Ahh! I'm trapped!" Lincoln yelled as the bugs close in.

"Lincoln, above you!"

He quickly looks up and he sees a power-up orb. Except this one contains a rainbow peppermint-candy like object.

"What is that?" Lisa questioned.

"I don't know but, it's better than being munched on!" Lincoln panicked as he hops to the thing.

As he makes contact with the orb, a new feeling of power radiates within him...

The hopper from the front goes to attack Lincoln..only for it to fall over upon contact.

Both Lisa and Lincoln wonders how the bug has fallen until they now noticed something. Lincoln notices that his body has stars and sparkles dancing all around him as his whole form is covered in a cycling rainbow **.** Does this mean...

Suddenly another bug attacks and it too falls over upon touch..

It is!

Lincoln then proceeds to run down the stairs, running down the enemies as he goes.

"But how? What kind of power-up is this?" Lisa stated.

"Simple. INVINCIBLITYYYY!" Lincoln screamed as he runs to the bottom of the stairs and continue blazing forward with near-reckless abandon!

He encounters another set of pit fireballs. He goes at them and the bubbles then poof upon contact!

Another set of swinging wrecking ball traps! Lincoln jumps at it and phases through no problem!

And any other enemies he encounters, falls over!

The sets of pits, fireballs, traps ,and enemies are puny compared to the all mighty Lincoln! "Woohoo!"

Now with the end of the level seemingly within sight, Lincoln goes full speed. Dang it! The bean leaf beetle is near the end chilling at a platform. No problem, he'll be dead within a few-

"Lincoln, stop!"

Lincoln was confused for a moment until his no longer has that powerful feeling... he looks down and his form is back to normal..and is running towards the beetle!

"Nononono!" Lincoln says as he skids to a halt before stopping near the bug and backs up as the beetle begins it's attack.

The bug arcs its hazardous beans at a near constant manner giving Lincoln no window to retaliate.

The beetle then stops throwing beans, giving Lincoln a possible window but the beetle jumps high into the air catching him off guard.

He backs up as the beetle falls to the ground and then as it lands, resuming it's volley of bean attacks with the occasional jumping.

"Lisa, any plans to take this guy out?" Lincoln said flustered, avoiding the bug's attacks.

"There is a window of attack, but you need perfect timing."

 **"** Dang it." Lincoln muttered but agrees as he's short on options. "Ok, lets go for it."

"Roger, I got the timing. On my mark..." Lincoln gets ready.

"Three...two...What the?!"

Suddenly, the beetle decides to go close in towards Lincoln!

Lincoln backs up as he's being forced to the edge of the platform by the advancing beetle continuing it's attack pattern.

Wait. Wonder if..

The bug gets Lincoln to the edge and now it's gonna teach the mail-boy not to mess with it! Lincoln then jumps and floats to the air. Now with no where to go. The beetle advances ever closer and then jumps to the floating boy and then falls...but it then misses the platform!

Overshooting it's advance by a couple of steps, the bug falls right into the pit giving the beetle a nice ol' bubble bath. Lincoln then glides back to the safety of the platform thanks to the wing cap.

"Whew, bye bye beetle." Lincoln said.

"Couldn't agree more, nice use of wing cap, Lincoln." Lisa says as both she and Lincoln breathe a sigh of relief with the defeat of the bean throwing bug.

...

It isn't long after that bug defeat that Lincoln makes it to the end of the level. But what awaits Lincoln is no bell, it's two sets of very large doors.

"Okay. This looks the the boss door." Lincoln says staring at the large doors.

"I'm surmising that behind those doors is where Lily resides." Lisa states.

"Yeah. I hope she just playing around and stuff."

"Unlikely. This fortress wouldn't have had traps and enemies is this wasn't the case. And if what you described back there about Lily being the root evil plaguing the land is true, then Lily'll operate as every other threat around here, so you know what this means.."

A beat goes off as Lincoln was hoping this wasn't the case but...

"Then Lily is a boss and I have to fight her, don't I?"

"Precisely."

"Well..She wouldn't attack her brother, wouldn't she?"

"She has no choice but to do so, but I don't think it'll be on her own volition."

"What do you mean?"

"She's most likely being held hostage by the game's AI. Forcing her the data of said boss and will set it's code to only fight intruders which is basically you. But should the victory conditions on the boss be met. The AI on Lily may be deleted, returning Lily's consciousness."

"So.."

"If you defeat Lily. Lily will go free."

The old fashioned way then, just the boss! But why did it have to be her? "But isn't there another way. I don't wanna fight Lily.." Lincoln says worried.

"Lincoln, our sister may be in control of a boss AI just in case you forgot, so it's not Lily." She said sternly. "Besides, we don't have much of a choice. If we leave, we just leave with our still missing sisters. So like it or not, we're gonna have to head in."

Lincoln took a while until he made a decision. It may not be pretty but it's pretty much the only way to save his sisters concerning the situation at hand. Right, there's no turning back now.

"Ok. Lets do this."

Lincoln taps the door before the door opens by itself. Lincoln hopes for the best as he then goes in before the doors closes by themselves and the screen suddenly fades out.

* * *

 **I was having trouble on Lisa's rant and the talk about fighting Lily, hopefully things have worked well.**

 **But now with both of those obligations out of the way, the boss fight against Lily will be put to focus and it will be fun. Well, more fun for the audience reading this and me at least. I don't know what's gonna happen to Lincoln...I'm sure he'll be fine.**

 **And more good news, t** **he necessary parts of the world building is nearly done and** **I got a better groove on how to work this story and maybe Lisa as well. Just need to finish world one first.** **Heh.**

 **Until next time folks. Comments and Criticisms are welcome!**


	12. This fight stinks

**It can be good to make content for others to enjoy, but make sure not to overstress yourself as resting and taking care of yourself is of priority. No amount of fame is worth it if your mind is at unease.**

 **Rest in peace to one of the best reactors and good guys out there.**

 **Etika.**

 **1990-2019**

* * *

 **I advise people reading this to hold their nose before reading this chapter as I'm not responsible for any loss of nose hairs.**

* * *

 **LEVEL BOSS**

 **LIVES 1**

A long hallway is all that Lincoln sees as he enters the boss room. The mail-boy can't help but be nervous as the hall stretches out to the darkness, unaware of what may pop up amidst the shadows or probably the fact that he may have to fight Lily. Alas, nothing will get accomplished by standing around; so with that in mind, he runs forward.

As Lincoln gets a couple of yards from the hall, something appears at Lincoln's vision.

"What is that?" Lincoln said noticing what looks to be some sort of green cloud coming towards him.

"Avoid contact!" Lisa yelled. "I repeat, avoid contact!"

A second after Lisa said that, Lincoln jumps over the cloud as the cloud continues its direction. Not daring to question whether it's mist is dangerous or not.

Suddenly, more green clouds approaches Lincoln's direction; some of them approach at an elevated height! Lincoln proceeds to hop over and duck under clouds as he keeps moving towards the source. Fortunately, the clouds are slow moving and not very numerous, making maneuvering past them easy.

"No doubt that Lily is at the end doing this. But how?" Lisa wondered.

"Heh, you don't think Lily is farting up a storm, is she?" Lincoln lightly chuckled amidst the danger as he continues moving.

"Lincoln, Lily wouldn't be producing bodily emissions at this level." Lisa said sternly.

"Well, Lily has been known to make stink bombs before.." Lincoln countered.

"Perhaps," Lisa said pausing for a second. "but seeing the size of the gases, you would have to be mutated and big to pull that off."

Oh right. Lisa was never told about Lily's boss form! She doesn't know what she's in for.

But before Lincoln can correct her, he finally arrives at the room. That is where the culprit behind the green clouds lays in view.

Lincoln becomes speechless as the being towers in probably almost double in Lincoln's size! It appears to be some sort of brown bug and from the looks of things, its sleeping.

The bug's body is fat compared to it's upper body sporting four gloved hands and two legs. And it's head has a tuft of yellow hair, small eyelashes, one tooth along with two antennae on its head.

"What is this enlarged bug doing in this room?" Lisa says not knowing the identity of the bug.

"Lisa," Lincoln says. "This bug you're seeing is the boss...and it's Lily."

"Lily has turned into Halyomorpha halys?"

"Yes," Lincoln nodded in agreement to..whatever that means. "Um, Lisa. Street name?"

 _"_ It's stinkbug. _"_

Just as she finishes. The sleeping bug Lily then farts out a gas cloud, confirming their suspicions. Lincoln ducks under it before proceeding to wake Lily up.

"Lily, wake up!" Lincoln says but alas she continues sleeping and farts out another cloud which Lincoln jumps over.

"Lily, WAKE UP!" Lincoln then shouted. Lily does a loud yawn as she sits up awake and stretches her arms, ceasing her farting. She is monetarily confused as she's looking around; seeing who woke her up until she focuses at Lincoln, that's when she gets angry.

Granted, it's not good to wake Lily up from her nap prematurely, but usually at her worst, it's usually mild irritation. But the way she stares at Lincoln is of malice, wanting to destroy. Something that both Lincoln and Lisa took notice.

"I know Lily is still in there somewhere," Lincoln said standing firm. "Maybe if I talk to her, she'll break free."

"Lincoln, that's won't be possible in her state." Lisa says.

"I'm gonna at least try." Lincoln then slowly moves toward the bug, careful to not make sudden movements.

"Lily, it's me Lincoln." Lily continues looking at him menacingly as she straightens from her seated position. "You recognize me?"

Suddenly, the opening to where Lincoln entered the big room closes shut, catching him off guard a little. Usually in video games, whenever you're in a big room and the door closes, is the sign that you're gonna have to fight a boss.

"Lincoln. Back up!" Lisa warned also noticing the danger, alas Lincoln continues his approach.

"Come on Lily, I know you're in there somewhere." Lincoln then gets about a few feet near her.

"Radarada." Lily growled as he's about a foot next to her. Suddenly, she uses her lower arms to grab him and then switches the upper hand as she get him to her eyes.

She then licks her lips.

"Lily! Lily! Please don't eat me!" Lincoln yelled, scared as the transformed baby looks at him hungrily. "Y-you're not gonna eat your big brother will you?"

A few tense seconds pass; Lincoln wonders if his words has actually got to her. He then gets an answer as Lily..thoughtlessly tosses him to her mouth and promptly swallows him. Thus, the lose a life tune plays as Lily makes a loud belch.

 **LEVEL BOSS**

 **LIVES 0**

Lincoln pops back to the boss hallway with his butt on the floor.

"I guess it didn't work." Lincoln says in disappointment as he gets up.

"Surely, brother unit. It was an outcome that no-one saw coming!" Lisa yelled bringing Lincoln to further disappointment.

"Now with our baby unit confirmed to be brainwashed and into a form of a enlarged stinkbug, it's obvious what we must do."

"I know and that's what I'm afraid of..." Lincoln said. "Just...what if it doesn't work? What if..Lily..."

"Lincoln." Lisa interrupted. "Do not make this more difficult for yourself than it needs to be! Get in there, so Lily can be freed from mind enslavement!"

Lincoln decides to counter but then pauses. Yes, Lisa can be known to lack..human morals. But surely, she isn't that non-ethical to not care about the sisters, especially that she may potentially be on Mom and Dad's chopping block.

"Is there really no other option?" Lincoln said.

"Well, taking apart the cartridge is again risky, so for the moment that's out of the question. And a reminder of the scenario that we're in; Lily reeking havoc in this game world and the boss AI that is controlling said sister to presumably follow win conditions that this game has provided. Those options together, this is our most probable scenario we have at this moment to free Lily."

Lincoln thinks for a few beats.

"So how likely do you think that this can work?"

"About 67%."

Dang..67...

Okay, now considering the options so far...

On one hand, he fought all this way to get to the boss room to face Lily and Lisa gave the most probable reason for victory given on how she broke the options down.

Then again, it's 67%, that does not display confidence. Plus, all of his lives are all but gone so he doesn't wanna know what happen if he loses the last one here...

It isn't long until Lincoln factored in everything and ultimately comes to a decision.

"Although," Lisa then chimed pausing Lincoln. "You are granted the option to discontinue this mission if this if you want, if the thought of losing Lily is too much for you. "

"B-But how are we gonna get our sisters out of the cartridge?"

"I'll see to it to find other methods to bring Lily and the sisters back personally via other means. Even if I have to dedicate my entire livelihood on it."

"Lisa!" Lincoln said being caught off guard. "Are you really willing to do this?"

"I have to. The last thing to want is to give up and keep the girls trapped forever. As a woman of science and being of family this household, I'll dedicate my knowledge to bring them back."

Wow, She's willing to put the burden of saving the sisters on her shoulders so Lincoln can rest. Huh, from that over-sized brain, she does care for the family and is willing to lay her livelihood out like that. She shows genuineness.

And it also shows her to be misguided.

"Lisa, that is a bad idea." Lincoln said.

"How come?" Lisa said.

"You got a life to live and that life isn't gonna be spent worrying about saving the girls just because I decided to quit."

"If we want any hope to save our sisters, that's the option I'm gonna take, don't try to talk me outta it."

"Okay. But before we do that, lets take my option."

"And that is?"

"I'm gonna go in there and confront Lily."

"Brother unit," Lisa warned a bit surprised by his decision. "you are aware of the risk of failure right?"

"Yes. But I think it's better to have a chance to risk it now than to be unhappy avoiding failure later." He then exhales as he looks at the hallway ahead, now with determination in his face. "Now, lets go save Lily." He then runs towards the hallway as he thankfully catches the wing cap power up on the way forward.

'Hmm...' Lisa thought as she hummed to herself. 'If it were me, I would've took the option of opting out and saved us the trouble.' She thought as she watches Lincoln dodges the weaponized farts as he goes. If he's determined to see this way through...

'Just don't mess up, Lincoln.'

...

"Lily!" Lincoln says as he then returns to the room where Lily is waiting for him. "I think it's time you had your fun with your toys!"

Lily looks at him with a sneer and the door closes.

"Remember, you're on your last life. Be careful not to make any more mistakes." Lisa warned.

Lincoln then does a quick nod. "Roger. Now to get rid of Lily's bug problem."

Lily then stands up showing her size being at least the height of what appears to be a small house. This may be a bit troublesome but he's ready. The bug then roars as the fight begins!

 _Queen of the Stinkbugs_

 ** _LILY-BUG_**

Lily-bug goes towards the boy, her big bug feet stomping heavily on the ground as she approaches. Lincoln backs up as he takes this precaution to anticipate what attack this stinkbug will do.

"Radarada." She roared as she jumps high in the sky and then aims her rear toward Lincoln at an attempt to squish him.

"Lincoln, move!" Seeing the attack coming and a warning from Lisa, Lincoln runs outta the way from the attack. At that moment, Lily misses the slam and amazingly gets dizzy!

"She's dazed, Now your chance!" Lisa shouted.

Lincoln took a couple of seconds before he goes in and jumps towards the stinkbug's head.

"Sorry Lily." Lincoln says before he stomps on the stinkbug's Lily's head. At that moment, Lily-bug's body comically gets a squished look before reforming and flashing white as she roars and wildly shakes her arms and feet upon receiving a headache.

After a few seconds, she recovers and proceeds to aim her rear towards Lincoln until she then, yes, proceeds to fart out gas clouds at the boy.

"A stinkbug's natural defense. Don't get hit by the clouds!" Lisa says as Lily-bug's emissions come out in increments in an up and down fashion just like the attacks in the hallway.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Lincoln said jumping and ducking over the blasts, it's a bit tricky as the blasts come in fast, but he makes it through.

Once she finishes, she approaches the boy in a bit of an speed increase before proceeding to leap.

"Radarada." Lily leaps high to the air in another attempt to squish the boy. Despite the greater speed, Lily-bug crashes to the ground short of her target. Lincoln doesn't complain as he runs and stomps her head, successfully granting another hit.

Lily-bug resumes her farting progression and the blasts travel a bit faster but not fast enough for the mail boy to get caught off guard. In fact, this whole fight despite some close calls so far is a bit easy.. It's challenge is only a bit harder than the crow boss but that's because Lincoln was unprepared. Whichever works for him; the faster this boss fight is over with, the better.

As the last fart cloud is dodged, Lily-bug goes forth and proceeds to block Lincoln to a corner. "Radarada." Lily-bug then leaps to the sky and Lincoln runs off. But a few seconds is spent too long with no noise..that is until there's buzzing from above.

Lincoln looks up to see that Lily-bug has deployed wings on her back and hovers in the air.

"Wait, stinkbugs can fly?" Lincoln said surprised.

"Yes, and they have powerful wings, so be careful." Lisa responded.

"Oh, great." Lincoln says as Lily-bug moves left and right confusing Lincoln but he's ready not to get caught. "Radarada." She says as she stops towards Lincoln's position and then falls down. He dodges the sudden attack resulting the bug crashing and getting dazed. As Lincoln does a successful stomp to her noggin a third time, Lily-bug deploys the wings on her back and then flies off toward the seemingly never-ending ceiling where light is nonexistent, blocking visual of the stinkbug.

"Did we win?" Lisa says.

"I don't think so..." Lincoln says looking up not knowing what to expect next.

A couple of seconds pass until suddenly, Lily-bug sounds out from above!

"Poo-poo!"

A pop and a descending whistling sound is heard. Then some sort of object comes into Lincoln's view; some sort of red ball-like thing with a cartoon skull and crossbones stickered on the front is heading towards him! Lincoln quickly dodges and sees that... it's a cartoon shaped bomb?

"It's a bomb!" Lisa shouted.

The bomb then detonates in thankfully, a small explosion far from Lincoln's position. The resulting explosion was a green thick haze that lingered for a few seconds before it dissipates.

"That was close." Lincoln phewed. "I knew this fight isn't over. She's now using bombs."

"But how did Lily produce that explosive?" Lisa said.

Lincoln looks up and see Lily-bug descending. And Lincoln sees...

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Lily-bug promptly ejecting a bomb from her behind and letting it fall.

Lisa and Lincoln were given no time to process and simply dodge the bomb before it lands and explodes. The stinkbug lowers a couple of feet above Lincoln position, her butt aiming downwards. "Poo-poo!"

"Lincoln, move outta there!"

And so, Lincoln moves the heck out of here with Lily-bug then proceeding to give chase! As the stinkbug chases, she's dropping bombs in an attempt to catch the mailboy. Lincoln's desperately dodging through each bomb.

"Dropping bombs...Is this how stink bugs act?" Lincoln says as he's running.

"No. Not even close!"

"Radarada!" Lily-bug says as she finishes her bomb run before proceeding to hover towards Lincoln. He dodges the squish by two feet cutting it close but she ultimately crashes. Lincoln then quickly retaliates via a stomp.

Damaged a fourth time, The stink bug flies back up, visibly enraged. She then growls. "Poo-poo!" She yelled as she does her bomb run again, and Lincoln promptly moving outta the way. This time, the bombs are not just bigger in size, it's explosion covers a bigger radius of about a quarter of the field with its poison gas. Despite this, he successfully dodges the bomb run without a scratch. But he's lying if there isn't any close calls, he doesn't know how much more of this he can take.

"Radarada!" It isn't long until Lily-bug attempts the ground pounds again and once again with successful dodging misses Lincoln. Lincoln attacks a fifth time.

Lily-bug flies back to the sky and it look like she's getting tired. Hopefully, this means he needs one more hit. Lily-bug then scrunches her face. "Poo-poo poo-poo!" Looking like she's producing something heavy, Lincoln quickly dodges out of her range of fire. Couple of tense seconds pass before she successfully releases it and does a sigh of relief as something heavy lands on the ground.

"Inconceivable!" Lisa shouted seeing that this stinkbug has pooped out a bomb that is pretty much double in Lincoln's size!

Lincoln then jumps as high as he can before landing. "Woah, I don't think I can jump over that without touching it!"

Deciding not to chance it, Lincoln runs to the side of the wall, opposite of the bomb's position. He can only prepare for an attack.

But then, Lily-bug slowly flies to the opposite side of where Lincoln is at, not attempting to do anything. Lily-bug surprisingly snickers as she stays toward her position. Lincoln continues to wait, alas the bug stays and the fuse is ever shorter... Could this mean that...

 ***BOOM!*** Suddenly the bomb makes a big explosion...completely covering Lincoln's area!

Lincoln is blown back from the explosion and then coughs intensively as he waves a hand from his face trying to wave the stink away. But ultimately, he powers down.

"It's not good. The A.I. must've caught on to your tactics." Lisa says as Lincoln coughs.

"Goodness, that reeks!" As he finishes recovering from that rather..nauseating experience. Lily-bug hovers toward Lincolns position. "Poo-poo poo-poo!"

"Oh no, she's gonna drop another one." Lincoln looked upon a hopeless situation. That is until he gets a plan.

Lincoln runs to the left wall prompting the stinkbug to follow. Lily-bug then lays a bomb which Lincoln promptly dodges to the right.

Lincoln runs under her probably forcing her to attack. She once again laughs and doesn't move from this position, giving Lincoln the message, that a counter attack won't be happening.

"Dang it, Maybe the blast won't be as big..." Lincoln said looking at the bomb.

The bomb answers that question as it explodes once again; unfortunately, despite the positioning, the haze covers the whole area forcing Lincoln, to once again, choke and cough from the fumes and power down to his weakened red form.

"Phew, I think I'm seeing stars." Lincoln woozily says as he falls on his heiney.

'Lincoln won't make it long if this keeps up.' Lisa though as Lily then flies towards the downed boy, looking ready to drop one more bomb. 'There has to be a way to get her. Think Lisa, think!' She then thinks back to the past events.

 _The bomb landing and making a explosion._

 _The bridge stage where Lincoln is bopping on the bugs when he was gliding with the wing cap._

 _Then Lincoln bopping on another bug to gain height..._

That's it!

"Lincoln, wake up!" Lisa shouted.

"Huh?" Lincoln gathers himself as he sees Lily-bug heading towards him. "Lisa, help!"

"Don't fret brother unit. I have a idea."

"Poopoo-poopoo!" Lily then grunts getting ready to drop the bomb.

"All right, Lisa. Give it to me!"

"Ok, Have Lily drop the bomb in the middle of the room and make sure you're on the left of the bomb when it drops." Lisa said.

"How come?"

"I'll explain as I go. Now move!"

Lincoln complies as he leads Lily-bug to the middle of the stage where she promptly drops the bomb and Lincoln dodges to the left. Lily-bug then flies to the far right, laughing.

"Now what?" Lincoln says.

"Ok, now I want you to jump on the bomb while keeping your forward momentum. That should be able to get you enough lift to attack Lily!"

"Lisa, you want me to jump on a bomb?"

"It's either this or face the alternative!"

Lincoln groans before he then jumps as high as he can before closing his eyes, he land and then bounces on the bomb. He then get a great lift to the air as the deadly bomb explodes out of range!

He sets his sights on an off-guard Lily-bug as he's airborne and thus... receives one more bop.

Lily-bug flashes white and roars shaking her body right before she then stops. She does a tiny little poot before fainting as her upper body falls head first to the ground, flopping a bit, before her momentum stops her to a halt.

Couple of seconds passes until Lincoln slowly walks towards Lily-bug to check her status, probably expecting the worst. As he gets close, he hears breathing.

"She's still breathing..." Lincoln says.

"Good. She's still alive." Lisa says as Lincoln then drops to the floor completely relived from that revelation.

"And by the looks of things, despite multiple attempts at head trauma, no adverse effects or damage has been inflicted." Lisa said. "Wait, does this mean that the boss fight is over? Did we win?"

Suddenly, a triumphant song plays with bright and colorful text displaying the words.

 **YOU WIN!**

"Yeah, we win." Lincoln said.

Suddenly, upon the ceiling, a cage lowers to the battlefield, holding a person. Then, the cage flickers out of existence as a woman dressed in a red and green regal princess outfit with red hair wrapped in a bun slowly falls to the ground. This must be Princess Apple.

If Lincoln knew any better, it kinda looks like her teacher, Ms Agnes. Maybe it's a coincidence...

"Thank you, brave hero. For defeating the evil stinkbug and rescuing me." Princess Apple says as she approaches Lincoln and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Lincoln embarrassingly blushes.

"With my powers restored, I can bring this land back to normal!" Suddenly, a bubble appears around Princess Apple, Lincoln, and a downed Lily-bug before it ferries them out of the fortress and carries them above the land. As the trio is airborne, the princess waves her wand, summoning a ball of light. She then flicks the ball towards the ground. The land gives a soft glow, before it slowly disappears as it shows the land changing to probably it's former self. Vegetation is growing back, the fortress vanishes, and the bugs which has been once crawling all over it's earth, has now disappeared!

The bubble then lands to the tomato kingdom before it disappears. The tomato people then pop from their houses seeing the princess and hero return with a sleeping Lily-bug and congregate towards the trio as they cheer upon their arrival.

"Yay. The princess is saved!" A tomatoling cheered.

"You killed the monster!" A small tomatoling said not knowing that Lily-bug is actually sleeping...thankfully.

"Thanks you for restoring peace to our kingdom. We are in you debt." King Tomato says.

"Hurrah to our hero!" Princess Apple shouted granting the tomato people to cheer.

"Wow, I'm surprised to these people to celebrate." Lisa says.

"These people deserve it. We saved the kingdom." Lincoln then turns to Lily-bug still sleeping. "But, how are we gonna get Lily outta here and back to normal? She's not still a boss is she?"

"No **,** it's AI has probably purged from her system already, so the worst part is over. But don't fret, a solution will present itself somehow."

Suddenly, a ping sounds out and a text screen appears within a windows-like message.

"What the?" Lincoln and Lisa spurted noticing the text, it reads...

 **GAME COMPLETE!**

 **PLAYER ONE WINS.**

And suddenly, Lily-bug's body rises as it flickers in two colors of blue and white before it starts to shine in a bright light. Then the light brightens even more, forcing Lincoln to shield his eyes. Then a pop! Lincoln uncovers his eyes to see the light receding. It reveals to be a purple coin, except the sides has jagged squares.

Weirdly, the tomato people and the princess is unaware of this sudden phenomenon as the coin slowly spins in the air.

"What is that?" Lisa said noticing the coin.

"It's a coin of some sort." Lincoln says as he instinctively walks towards the spinning coin, it's symbol takes his attention.

He then slowly puts his hands towards the coin, until he grabs it.

Upon inspection. It's symbol appears to be a pixelated version of Lily but it's her face.

"Lily?"

"Lincoln, what are you seeing?" Lisa said.

Suddenly, the tomato people suddenly freezes in place.

In fact, the entire area freezes in place!

"Lisa, are you seeing this?" Lincoln says, but he gets no response.

Suddenly, the whole world slowly flickers before it speeds up and then goes into wire-frame.

"LISA!" was the last thing he said before Lincoln is forcibly vaulted upwards with the coin spinning around him.

Then, Lincoln and the coin turns into squares and then scatter upwards to the virtual sky before disappearing.

* * *

Lincoln's helmet visor whirs upwards returning it to it's upper position. That's when Lincoln wakes up, to see that he's officially...

 **Back at the Loud House!**

Back to reality.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Lisa said.

"Yeah." Lincoln said recovering, nice to see Lisa's form and not talking to her in the middle of space.

"What happened out there?" Lisa said.

"You first!"

"Suddenly, I got static and I tried to call you but you didn't respond. What happened to you?"

"I don't know." Lincoln wondered. "As soon as I got the coin, everything froze. And then I was in a grid like area and...I'm back at the house."

"Well, it's good to know you're okay, at least." Lisa said. "So what did you see in that coin?"

"Oh right, the coin!" Lincoln realized. "The coin looked exactly like..."

Suddenly, a green light shines from behind the two. They turn around to see that, it's the TV! The TV screen coats the room in it's green light as a black silhouette of a small human slowly comes out of it's screen and softly lands towards the floor.

As the light slowly disappears, the silhouette is revealed and it's confirmed to be...

"Lily?" Lincoln and Lisa says as they close in on the baby now waking up.

"Lily, is that you?" Lincoln says as Lily comes to and then stares blankly into the faces of Lincoln and Lisa.

Lily then looks left and then right as he she's looking for something until then turning back to the two and then smiles. "Poo-Poo!"

"LILY!" Lincoln cheered as he picks up and hugs Lily.

"I thought you're gone forever, but you're back. I'm glad that you're back." Lincoln says relieved to see her back to normal. As Lily is too hugging Lincoln.

Lisa then smiles a bit. "It's good to know that the method worked out as intended in this cartridge..as I expected. Now, what are we waiting for? Lets get back in there, so we can trounce this infernal cartridge!"

Lincoln then grows a tired sigh. "Lisa, can I just rest for a bit? I'm worn out..."

"All right, be sure to be ready as soon as you recover." Lisa says as she walks upstairs.

That is when Lincoln puts Lily on the floor before he then drops to the couch, completely winded.

"Thank goodness!"

...

 _And so, Lincoln and Lisa braved though the bug infested horrors of the Tomato Kingdom and has broke Lily from the AI's mind control freeing her from enslavement. Still, eight sisters remain imprisoned inside the cartridge and it's unknown of the other challenges which lie deep within it's seemingly imponderable circuits. Whichever the case, they have and rescue the sisters posthaste. Until next time..._

* * *

 **As I finish writing this chapter. I too lay down on the couch. Thank goodness!**

 **...**

 **Max waxspace: Indeed fighting bosses is the most enjoyable things in video games. A shame that Lily had to be one.**

 **Chernoman: Yep, and that's why I did the rant one more time and it involved having to face Lily. Don't know if i did it well. Oh well, that's on the table. Let's see how it fairs to the public..**

 **There will be more Lisa shenanigans but don't worry it'll be in a way that it makes sense, and have it be funny and have by the time the next time she eventually/maybe/kinda never again rages the third time, it'll make sense.**

 **The girls will have there moments too that it will also make sense for them, it can be done!**

 **No, I'm not dead. Lol.**

 **...**

 **If you haven't been living under a rock, this game world took inspiration from the Super Mario Bros series. The tomato kingdom is the variation of the Mushroom Kingdom and the The tomatolings is the variation of the Toads (the little mushroom like guys).**

 **Putting up the bugs was also a bit of a challenge as research and liberties were taken for the bug but it was fun. Oh and make sure to take care of your gardens and backyards!**

 **The Lily boss fight, this took inspiration to the few attacks from the 2d mario games and dkc1. T** **he hip drop in mario 3, Flying around in mario world, The off-screen fire hallway in mario 1, and the bomb drop is somewhat inspired by the K. Rool fight in DKC1..and or in Mario world.**

 **Oh, and there is one more Mario reference. Are you able to find it? (Hint. The part is after he defeats lily-bug.)**

 **The implications of fighting one of the sisters whenever she comes back alive or not was the hardest part for me. I just wanna get that outta the way so the rules of the cartridge will be layed on for future chapters.** **Hmm..Personally, I would've rewrote this with another sister or handled this differently... Oh well, at least that part is over, I did my best for what I worked with.**

 **Anyway, that long opening arc is finally done. Just one more necessary chapter to bring this home before we OFFICIALLY put this thing to high gear. (Last time, I'll say that I promise.)**

 **Review** **(cheers are good too)** **if you wanna see this author improve because constructive criticism is important. And fav/follow if you like what you're seeing.**

 **Catch you next time folks.**


	13. Intermission

**I know after that boss fight, you're anxious to see Lincoln and Lisa go back to battling that weird cartridge to rescue another sister, but you can't do that without knowing what Devon is up to first!**

 **Enjoy this little intermission.**

 **...**

Devon's day couldn't have gone worse after nearly getting fired and dealing with sleep deprivation, but those sequence of events has CERTAINLY made things worse! His back is in so much pain, it almost felt like he got trampled by a wildebeests stampede in the middle of a King of the Lions movie. And worst of all, somehow, he lost the all important cartridge he vehemently needed to show to the boss.

The one thing needed to save his job, gone!

But.. focusing on the positives here. He felt like got a good sleep out of all of this for how long.. so he's more energized and focused. He needs it because this has to make do with a video to show what this cartridge can do without the cartridge itself. Hopefully that video alone'll impress the boss.

Of course! It just has to...

* * *

Upon entering the CP building, Devon approaches a brown curly haired woman adorned with sunglasses with a small black jacket and yellow dress sitting behind the desk. The woman eyes are half-lidded as she tries to balance her head on her hand. But straightens up as Devon approaches the front desk. "Hi Devon, what's your business?" The woman said perking up.

"I'm here to meet Mr. +*+*+*+*, Belle?" Devon said giving her the keycard.

"One moment please." A pause as Belle chats up the boss on the phone and put the card in the slot.

A couple of seconds passes before a soft * **bing** * sounds off on the card machine. "Okay, he's waiting for you, Devon." Belle answered as she gives the key card back to Devon. Satisfied, Devon goes to elevator leading up to the 50th floor and approaches the familiar big CP doors. After a quick key card door scan, Devon walks into the office meeting the familiar large table and at the other side of the table sits the CP boss watching TV on the big screen in his giant leather executive chair.

"Who is this?" The boss stated not turning to Devon's direction.

"It's Devon?" Devon said.

"Who?" The bossman wondered.

sigh* "Devon o' Pears?"

Silence.

"The Insane Rabbits developer?"

Silence.

"The guy that was gonna deliver an awesome game from you guys?"

"Ah, I remember now! I was wondering when you were going to show up today!" The boss now having a realization moment, turns around to face Devon. The bossman's entire body is silhouetted by the shadows with only some of the TV light shining to the sides. Unfortunately for Devon, the ominous lighting isn't giving him any favors towards his confidence. "So, you got the game on your person?"

"Yes, I do." Devon said before stammering. "B-but, I don't have it with me c-currently."

The boss then slowly lowers his finger towards a red button on the table.

"But-but I do have a presentation ready to display this game's potential." The boss man stops his hand as Devon pulls his thumb-drive out of his pocket. "It's in my thumbdrive so if you can give me the time I can.."

"Speak no more. Time is money, now chop chop." Bossman said clapping his hands. One of the CP workers then comes in wheeling in a computer. "Computer, Boss." He says before taking off.

Devon puts the thumb-drive in the usb drive, and after bit of typing, the TV tunes to the AV station prompting Devon's video to play in it's output.

Time to sell this thing.

The bossman turns around to see a video showing a couple of screens showing various video games. One screen shows a yellow rodent with round ears shocking a green turtle as a person behind the green turtle gives out a command. Another screen shows a person playing frisbee with an opponent in an arena with two goal posts. The opponent gathers lightening on himself as he tosses the disc high in the sky before it slams to the ground and revs into a goal post leaving the opponent phased. Then another screen shows a small man jumping over multiple spiked balls tethered to poles. Then a hooded boy with a sword and shield is shown fighting a dragon. So on and so forth as the video continues.

"What am I looking at, Trevor?" The boss man said.

"What you are seeing is a bunch of video games that encompasses all genres. Fighting, platforming, RPG, so on and so forth." Devon said displaying some confidence.

The screen zooms out to a kid forming a thought bubble as he looks at the game screens, then picks a game from a screen and plays it.

"The problem is that these games that we're selling uses only one genre at a time. And the genre that is used limits our potential to its customers mostly because of said genre not meeting their standards as every customer is unique, not to mention that we at CP lack the resources to even attempt certain genres." Devon says as the kid plays the game, his expression shifts unhappily, he picks another game but has the same result again and again.

"But what if I told you we can meet though standards on said person and it can be played on a single cartridge? Behold!"

The video cuts to the video game screens, this time the screens then swarm into a vortex before it shrinks down and goes into the green cartridge. The kid comes toward the cartridge and puts it in the drive. The kid then forms a thought bubble showing various images.

As the thought bubble is complete, the tv shows the game of his choosing based on the images on his head and is playing it. His expression showing immense joy.

"Using my custom-made technology, one person can turn the game into their wildest dreams based on their personal interests and imagination, be it racing, fighting, platforming, so on and so forth. When this goes live, and with a couple of bi-weekly updates to keep the thing up and running. This could change the development of gaming itself."

He announces as the video finishes playing, satisfied with his presentation, but what about the boss? Is the boss satisfied? Head sweat and slight stomach butterflies come up as what feels like a full hour for a response.

But here, it's only 13 long and agonizing seconds..

Slow clapping sounds out.

Then the clapping gradually speeds up.

"Ohooo! Splendid. Wonderful!" The boss says clapping. "Computer Paintings will become richer than ever before. Bravo!" Bossman says still clapping.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Devon said smiling satisfied. "I've spent so long on-"

"So when can we expect it back?" Bossman chimed as he stopped clapping.

'Interrupting me during my jubilation, Dang it, why must you-' Devon paused before he exhaled 'No don't. you gone this far, Devon. Please play ball.' "Maybe 5 weeks or 2 months, give or take?"

"Hmm..Didn't you say the game was complete?" Bossman said half-wondering.

"Well...Yes?" Devon sweats a little.

"Then why can't you bring it today?"

"Well..um.." The bossman expects an answer.. "it's not presentable to the audience yet. I-I-I wan't to make sure that the game itself is in the cartridge. Double check for unforeseen kinks."

"Well, That makes sense. In that case I'll let you have your leeway." Bossman said in relief of Dev-"I'll give you 7 days."

"What?!" Devon spurted.

"I'm sure you can make the preparations at that time. You have a problem with my offer?"

'Oh gee, If only you knew! ... whatever, just be glad that you're getting a pass.' "No sir, I will get to preparing that cartridge!"

"I know you will Simon. I know you will, now be off." He then turns around in his chair, prompting Devon to leave.

After a short goodbye, Devon grabs his thumbdrive and exits the boss room. Huh, Despite a back and forth, this has gone on better than expected.

His boss gave him a good standing, so he can stay on CP.

Now, he just needs to find out where he lost that cartridge so he can continue working on it and make sure so that little glitch doesn't rear it's ugly head to an unsuspecting someone.

That is he can find that cartridge that is...

* * *

 **Well, good to know that our little Insane Rabbit friend has kept his job, so he can find the cartridge and give it to CP. If only he knows where it is...hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.**

 **And the powers of this cartridge, if what Devon is saying is true, then the sisters could be on a different genre of game based on whatever they're thinking. Now who's the next sister on deck and what genre this next sister cooked up will Lincoln and Lisa gonna tackle next? Well, let's find out!**

 **Next time.**


End file.
